Angel And Devil
by Ashura Darkname
Summary: Kegegalapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kerhancuran yang didapatnya. The Love and Mission Story. warning rated M. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Chap 8 Was Update. Ending story.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Sufranatural, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut ditiru dan dipercaya karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Please Press Back/Exit

.

.

 **Summary**

Kegegalapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kerhancuran yang didapatnya

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **#1# Prolog**

 **..**

Suara jeritan dan geraman kesakitan menjadi alunan musik indah didunia panas ini. Di sepanjang kekekalannya ia tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk mendengarkan suara-suara memilukan sang penghuni hukum nerakanya. Sayap hitamnya terbentang dipunggung tegaknya. Warna mata semerah batu ruby yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik nan mempesona dengan paras yang menggoda setiap iman dalam kesetiaan kehidupan para makhluk manapun. Dia adalah sosok iblis bertubuh angel. Siapapun tidak akan mengira sosoknya yang sempurna dan memikat berkedudukan sebagai pangeran kegelapan adalah putra dari keturunan sang raja lucifer. Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku yang menduduki tahta raja di neraka.

Rambutnya yang panjang bersurai Navy Blue memberikan keindahan fisik tersendiri padanya. Langkahnya yang gagah dan penuh percaya diri memberikan kesan terhormat dan kewibawaannya sebagai pangeran kegelapan. Mata merahnya lurus menatap kedepan. Ia sebenarnya benci dengan berbagai macam pertemuan yang membuatnya selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Terutama para iblis seperti lilith, succubus ataupun iblis yang bergender perempuan. Terus terang ia benci para makhluk penyesat manusia itu. Namun ia suka cara mereka bekerja serta menjalankan tugas dan keinginannya dalam menyesatkan umat manusia.

"Baka Otouto. Kau terlambat."

Ia melirik sekilas pada seseorang yang berbicara tepat disampingnya. Setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman dikursi yang dikhususkan untuknya barulah ia menjawab.

"Hm." what?

"Baka Otouto. Tousan akan mengumumkan sesuatu dalam rapat ini. Kurasa ini ada sangkut pautnya denganmu." Ucap Itachi penuh misterius. Sasuke menyerngit bingung namun sesaat ia kembali menatap ayahnya.

Mereka bertiga duduk melingkari pada sebuah kristal besar dengan bingkai sulur hitam yang dipenuhi duri. Kristal ini berfungi sebagai layar penglihat cukup besar. Kristal ini berfungsi untuk melihat apapun yang ingin dilihat oleh si pengguna.

"Pada tanggal 19 Januari 19xx tepat pukul 10.20 di kota Sunagakure, akan lahir seoarang bayi bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Kelak ia akan menjadi sosok yang paling berpengaruh dalam zamannya. Aku ingin pengaruh yang ia ditimbulkannya adalah pengaruh negatif yang bisa menambah penghuni surga kita." Ucap Fugaku. Ia duduk angkuh dalam singgasannya. Sebuah tanduk bercula dua nampak menyembul di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap sang ayah datar saat sang raja kegelapan tersebut menatapnya tajam.

"Aku ingin kau berada disisinya untuk mempengaruhinya keluar dari jalan yang seharusnya." Jawab Fungaku menjawab tatapan bertanya sang putra bungsunya.

"Kau bisa meminta aniki untuk melaksanakan tugas itu. Terus terang aku benci manusia." Balas Sasuke cuek.

"Anak ini dikelilingi oleh banyak keberkatan dari sosok ibunya yang meninggal setelah melahirkan bayi ini. Dan aku yakin ketegasan dan rasa sayang ayahnya akan menuntunnya pada jalan yang seharusnya."

"..."

"Aku hanya menduga jika para angel yang mendampinginya akan memberikan efek positif yang besar padanya. Aku benci melihat kemenangan para makhluk hina itu," jeda Fugaku sebentar, "Kau sebagai pangeran iblis akan lebih efektif menangani hidup bayi ini dan bagaimanapun juga aku berharap besar dari misimu kali ini."

"Hm."

"Tidak ada kegagalan yang terulang lagi seperti kejadian 1500 tahun lalu. Walaupun aku memakluminya karna dia adalah putri dari raja Hyuuga Hiashi."

Terus terang Sasuke muak mendengar ayahnya yang selalu membahas masalah yang sama sebelum menjalankan misinya. Cih. Benar-benar.

"Jangan menggerutu. Lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan. Misi kali ini juga untuk memperbaiki citramu sebagai seorang devil, mengerti?"

"Hm" Jawab Sasuke datar dan cuek.

"Hanya saja. Kau harus tetap waspada. Aku tahu para angel juga sangat mengincar bayi ini."

"Hm."

"Satu hal lagi. Bayi ini sangat spesial. Ini akan memudahkanmu untuk menjalankan misimu."

Sasuke lantas menarik senyum iblisnya. Mungkin misi kali ini akan lebih menarik dari biasanya. Ya.. ia harap partner angelnya kali ini adalah 'dia'. Sasuke bersumpah ia akan membalas dendam atas kekalahannya tempo hari. Meskipun pertemuan yang dikarnakan bahwa mereka hanyalah sosok devil dan angel. Pembawa kabar baik dan buruk. Pertemuan dikarnakan kepentingan tugas yang menjadikan mereka sebagai rival. Membawa kekalahan telak padanya dan sejak saat itu ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan misi ini gagal, jika perlu ia akan membuat angel itu merasakan kemalangan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

.

AaD

.

Berbeda dengan kehidupan dineraka, yang penuh dengan siksaan dan jeritan memilukan, di tempat para angel terlihat lebih nyaman dan memanjakan dengan berbagai macam kesenangan dunia yang begitu memabukan. Sepasang sayap putih mengepak membiarkan hembusannnya menciptakan riak air yang begitu jernih pada sekitarnya. Telapak kaki seputih susu memainkan airnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak dengan suara tertawa halus nan merdu bak nyanyian burung dipagi hari. Sosoknya begitu cantik dan anggun memanjakan semua mata yang melihatnya. Rambut indigonya bak sebuah tirai gelap dengan kesan ungu dan biru yang memukau.

"Hinata."

Ia menoleh dan menemukan sepasang mata emerald jernih menatapnya lembut. Mereka melempar senyum lantas Hinata mengepakan sayap angelnya menuju angel yang memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

"Kau diminta paduka Hiashi untuk menghadapnya."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Sama-sama. Bergegas gih. Beliau terlihat gusar sekali."

Hinata mulai mengepakan sayapnya sedikit kuat membuat kecepatannya sedikit meningkat. Tingkat akurasi yang sudah terlatih dengan baik membuatnya dapat dengan mudah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya melewati poho-pohon yang menegluarkan aroma manis yang membuatnya sangat rilex. Namun karna ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa sang ayah yang nampak gelisah jelas menandakan sesuatu telah mengganggu pikiran sang ayah sekaligus pemimpin para angel itu.

Setelah berbelok sedikit ia pun dapat melihat hamparan padang lavender yang membentang luas. Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah istana yang megah dengan lavisan batu permata amethys yang memukau. Ia tidak perlu melapor kepada penjaga gerbang lantaran...

"Selamat datang, my princess. Paduka sudah menunggu anda."

"Terima kasih."

Ia pun melayang melesat masuk. Setelah memasuki istana ia langsung disuguhi oleh kolam air mancur yang cantik yang terdapat ditengah-tengah aula. Ia melewatinya dan menunduk saat beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang tuan putri.

"Paduka." Hinata menunduk sebagai penghormatannya kepada sang raja.

"Hinata. Maaf, ayah memanggilmu secara mendadak seperti ini." Ia menghela napas pelan saat mendengar ucapan atas kemakluman putri kesayangannya ini, ".. ada seorang bayi yang membutuhkan bimbingan kita. Sebenarnya telah ku tugaskan seorang angel untuk menjadi pendampinya namun, aku tidak menyangka saat salah satu dari mereka mengirimkan seorang devil untuk menjadi perangai negatif bayi ini."

"..." Hinata masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ino Yamanaka. Sengaja aku mengirimkannya karna aku percaya kekuatan alamiahnya sebagai pengendali jiwa bisa mengunggulinya. Kembali segalanya tidak akan selalu berakhir dengan yang kita harapkan hanya saja, kita tidak bisa mengacuhkan tugas dari sang maha mulia. Aku sangat berharap kepadamu putriku. Takdir setiap makhluk di jagat raya memang sudah digariskannya, namun kita para angel tidak bisa berpangku tangan begitu saja mengingat begitu besar kasih sayangnya kepada para manusia. Begitu pula dengan kita."

"Yang paling mengecewakanku adalah putri Yamanaka itu jutsru terkena jebakan devil itu." Hiashi menarik napasnya pelan mengingat bagaimana kecewanya ia terhadap angel yang juga merupakan sahabat putrinya ini.

"Maksud, paduka?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ia terjerat pesona devil itu dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin membahas akan apa dampaknya pada tugas yang harus dijalankan angel Ino." Hiashi menatap lembut Hinata membuat Hinata tersenyum sayang pada sang ayah, ".. maka dari itu aku sedikit bimbang kali ini. Meskipun dibalik itu semua aku sangat mempercayaimu putriku."

"Saya, selalu bisa berhasil karna bimbingan dan kepercayaan, ayah. Jadi, janganlah khawatit, aku pasti bisa melakukannya lagi."

"Aku selalu mendo'akanmu yang terbaik. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Jangan pernah melanggar aturan kita sebagai angel. Itu demi kebaikan kita semua." Ucap Hiashi memperingatkan.

"Saya mengerti, paduka." Balas Hinata tenang meskipun dalam hati ia tetap merasa bingung sekaligus penasaran. Padahal nyatanya ia dulu ia berhasil mengalahkan sisi jahat yang ditimbulkan devil yang ternyata baru diketahuinya adalah seorang pangeran dari kegelapan itu. yah.. tentunya dengan kerja kerasnya juga.

"Tidak perduli seberapa besarpun kekuatan atau selicik apa devil ini, kau tidak boleh putus asa, nak. Sang pemilik kekuatan akan membantu kita."

"Bayi ini bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Lahir di tanggal 19 Januri 19xx, pada pukul 10.20 di kota Sunagakure. Sekarang usianya 3 tahun dan ..." Tatapan Hiashi lurus kepada sang putri, ".. devil ini seorang pangeran generasi ketiga yang dulu pernah menjadi lawanmu sebelumnya..."

Hinata menyerngit bingung namun sekelebat bayangan hadir dalam ingatannya. Sayap hitam yang belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Surai raven dengan warna nyaris navy blue dan terakhir yang tidak akan pernah Hinata lupakan, mata ruby dengan bentuk diagram hampir menyerupai bentuk bunga aster yang menatapnya benci dan menusuk.

"... Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keturunan Uchiha Fugaku."

..

..

 **To be continued**

..

..

 **See you next Chap**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Sufranatural, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut dipercaya dan ditiru karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Please Press Back/Exit

.

.

 **Summary**

Kegegalapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kerhancuran yang didapatnya

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **#2# Meeting**

 **..**

" _Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu dari keturunan Uchiha Fugaku."_

Ucapan sang ayah masih terngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan ketika ia sampai diatap rumah megah keluarga Sabaku, ia belum mendapatkan jawaban atau peraduga apapun dengan keterlibatan prince devil. Hah.. fokus pada misi. tak berapa lama iapun melayang turun menuju sebuah jendela kaca yang cukup besar. Ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu atau atau sejenisnya untuk memasuki apapun yang ia mau. Ia mengepakan sayapnya lagi melesat masuk dengan perlahan menembus dinding kamar. Namun sesuatu menghalanginya. Seperti adanya kekuatan lainnya yang menghalanginya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang ia yakini ada anak manusia yang harus dibimbingnya.

"Inikah aura kegelapan itu. Tapi, anak ini sudah berusia 3 tahun tidak mungkin.. " Seolah teringat sesuatu ia segera memejamkan matanya. Ia mengepakan sayapnya lagi menuju dinding yang berbeda. Ia melihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak diranjangnya.

"Maaf, kakak Gaara. Aku membutuhkanmu sebentar." Ia memejamkan matanya lagi untuk memasuki mimpi gadis ini.

Sebuah padang rumput yang hijau yang begitu dan ia menemukan gadis ini sedang bermain dengan Gaara kecilnya tidak lupa ada kedua orang tua mereka yang duduk bersama mereka. Seorang bocah kecil yang terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Gaara juga bermain bersama. Hinata melihat seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari ketiga bocah itu berbicara. Ia tersenyum menggerakan tangannya saat aura gelap mulai melingkupi dunia mimpi gadis ini. Ini adalah pertanda mimpi buruk untuk gadis ini.

' _Temari chan, Kankurou kun jaga dan jaga adik kalian dengan baik-baik. Kaasan sangat bangga memiliki kalian.'_

' _Tentu kaachan kami akan melindungi dan nenyayangi Gaara kun. Ia kan Kankuro'_

' _Hm.'_

Sebuah energi baru terbentuk saat ucapan dengan sepenuh hati itu. Sebuah energi yang didapatnya dari sebuah ketulusan sang kakak kepada adiknya. Ia pun keluar dari mimpi gadis ini. Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk menembus kamar Gaara dan berhasil.

Namun seketika ia membatu ditempat saat sebuah pemandangan tidak mengenakan didepannya. Sesosok tubuh tinggi menjulang membelakanginya. Memberikan ketegasan bahwa dialah superiornya dalam medan perang. Ino sudah tergolek tak berdaya dibawahnya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Suara kegelisahan yang ditimbulkan oleh balita yang berada di ranjang kecilnya. Ada kekuatan gelap membayangi bocah kecil ini. Mimpi buruk.

Ia menapakan kaki telanjangnya pada lantai yang dingin. Ia sengaja menghilangkan sepasang sayap dipunggungnya agar tidak menggangu ruang geraknya pada ruang kamar yang dipenuhi benda-benda mainan sang balita.

"Tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Hinata dengan mudah ia meniup asap pekat hitam yang menyelubungi seluruh badan balita tersebut. Perlahan kegelisahan bayi tersebut hilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata mendongak saat menemukan Sasuke berdiri menjulang didepannya. Sasuke menatap dingin Hinata, mata rubynya nampak menakutkan namun, Hinata hanya tersenyum tulus kembali memperhatikan bocah kecil bersurai merah yang tertidur nyenyak dihadapannya. Berkali-kalipun ia melakukan misi yang sama tetap saja ia selalu mudah jatuh cinta kepada makhluk yang dimuliakan tuhan ini. Manusia. Bahkan memang terlahir dalam keadaan masih murni dan bersih, ia selalu terpesona meskipun terkadang ia juga harus menelan pil pahit kala kegagalannya dalam napas terakhirnya para manusia yang berbuat dosa.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

"Cih, aku pastikan kau akan bernasib sama seperti para angel yang lainnya, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Sasuke kesal. Ia melempar tubuh Ino kehadapan Hinata. Hinata terkejut segera menarik Ino dan memeluknya. Memeriksa apakah Hinata masih dapat diselamatkan atau tidak. Dan cahaya transparan yang dapat dilihatnya dari diri Ino melegakan hatinya.

"Energinya sama sekali tidak sebesar omongannya. Cih. Sampah." Hujat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Ia menemukan iris amethys Hinata yang menatapnya terkejut. Tanpa sadar Sasuke justru balas menatapnya lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, Uchiha." Ucap Hinata lirih. Tidak heran jika angel ini adalah seorang putri, suaranya seoalah menariknya mendekat. Aura lembut yang dipancarkan Hinata membuat siapapun akan nyaman untuk berada didekatnya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan angel yang menyebutkan namanya sebagai Yamanaka Ino itu. Penuh dengan keceriaan membuat diri jiwa iblis Sasuke semakin senang untuk mempermainkan jiwa keceriaannya itu. Tapi, jika dengan Hinata jelas masalahnya akan sangat berbeda. Angel yang satu ini sangat licik bahkan dibalik kepolosan dan kepura-puraannya menganggap segala halnya adalah hal yang bersifat positif.

"Jadi kau dendam padaku?" Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Kau mengerti juga angel dungu. Sekarang bawa dia dari hadapanku!" Bentak Sasuke hampir menendang tubuh Ino. Hinata segera menarik ino untuk berdiri. Ia menggerkan tangannya untuk membuat sesuatu yang bergerak seperti kunang-kunang kecil disekitar tubuh Ino. Seketika tubuh Ino menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia yakin kekuatannya bisa membawa tubuh Ino ketempat yang aman.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dingin. Hinata mundur selangkah mengingat jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat menurutnya. Menyadari sang angel yang menjauhinya segera ia menarik pinggang Hinata dan menghentaknya keras pada dinding dibelakangnya. Jika Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya maka dinding itu akan hancur begitu pula dengan tubuh putri para angel ini.

"Akh."

"Ah.. Sakit tuan putri?" Ejek Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"To tolong. le lepas..."

Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Sasuke dapat mencium aroma lembut bunga lavender. Sejenak hal itu membuatnya rilex namun karna darah iblis yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya jelas tak akan bisa mengartikan hal itu.

"Apa kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu seperti beratus tahun yang lalu, huh?" Sasuke mendengus membuat napasnya menyergap poni Hinata. Hidung bangirnya menelusuri pipi mulus Hinata, menikmati begitu manisnya aura angel pada diri Hinata. Begitu pula jiwa gelapnya yang menginginkan sari kehidupan jiwa terangnya sang angel.

"Rasakanlah.. Hyuuga." Goda Sasuke sedikit menghembuskan napas pada sekitar leher Hinata. "Jangan kau tolak energi ini. Tentu tidak akan menyakitimu. Justru sebaliknya.." Bisik Sasuke seduktif. Tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Hinata bergerak pelan membelai kulit halusnya, "..ini akan menyenangkan dan memanjakanmu." Dibalik gaun putihnya ia dapat merasakan lekukan tubuh Hinata. Sasuke bahkan memejamkan matanya merasakan energi familiar yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa kah kau sudah selesai, Uchiha?"

Seolah tersadar akan perbuatannya yang berbahaya, Sasuke tersentak dan ia pun seketika bergerak menjauh. Sayap hitamnya menciptakan angin yang cukup besar. Dirinya cukup bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Namun saat menatap raut wajah Hinata yang innocence jelas membuatnya kesal. Jadi energi gairah yang tadi disalurkannya pada Hinata itu berbalik mengenai dirinya?.. sialan!

"Kau cukup tangguh juga, Hyuuga." Ucap Sasuke datar. Kepakan sayap hitamnya menciptakan angin yang cukup menjatuhkan beberapa benda disekitarnya.

"Kau pasti melukapan sesuatu, Sasuke.." ia dapat melihat kilat tidak suka saat Hinata menyebutkan nama depannya, namun ia hanya mencoba untuk berdamai, "...pertama aku angel dan kau devil jelas kekuatan kita bertolak belakang, secara alamiah kita terlahir dengan kekuatan yang saling bertentangan dan menetralkan kecuali jika kita menggunakan perantara untuk bisa melukai satu sama lain. Kedua jika masing-masing diantara kita memanfaatkan kekuatan emosi Maka aku tidak akan heran jika aku menemukan Ino seperti tadi."

Walaupun sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut saat ia melihat Sasuke menggigit leher Ino dan menghisap jiwa Ino. Mungkin itulah cara yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke pada Ino hingga sahabat angelnya itu dapat terpedaya dan melalaykan tugasnya sebagai angel. Namun ia masih beruntung masih bisa melihat Ino dengan kondisi yang masih normal. Kebanyakan para angel yang telah kehilangan sari kehidupannya perlahan akan menjadi Yokai karna hilangnya jati dirinya sebagai malaikat. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Para angel akan kehilangan ingatannya saat menjadi angel begitu pula dengan kemampuannya. Termasuk dengan kehidupan abadinya.

"Cih. Hyuuga." Bisik Sasuke perlahan ia menghilangkan sayapnya dan menapakan kakinya didepan Hinata. Ia memutari tubuh Hinata menilai dengan seksama. Penampilannya tidak sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir mereka bertemu. Tingginya hanya sebatas kerah baju Sasuke. Memakai gaun putih lembut tanpa lengan yang panjangnya hanya sebatas lutut. Kakinya cukup jenjang dan mulus seperti susu. Terus terang ia biasa melihat makhluk perempuan yang jauh lebih indah dari Hinata. Para Succubus ataupun lilith lebih mengerti bagaimana memperlihatkan sesuatu yang indah dan menarik oleh makhluk lawan jenisnya. Tapi, Sasuke jijik jika harus menyentuh para makhluk hina dan renkandaan itu.

"Aku ingin tahu seindah apa dirimu saat kau telanjang." Ucap Sasuke vulgar.

Hinata sontak berbalik dan menatap Sasuke terkejut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak suka pembicaraan ini. Seandainya tidak ada tata krama aku akan merobek mulut yang tidak punya sopan santunmu, Uchiha."

Ucapan yang menurutnya mustahil dilakukan oleh Hinata membuat Sasuke tertawa. Hinata bingung dibuatnya. Rasanya ucapannya tidak terdengar lucu sama sekali. Tidakkah kau tahu Hinata untuk pertama kalinya dalam keabadian sosok kejam dan dingin macam iblis Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah tawa pertama yang dilakukan Sasuke, entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak mereka telah menciptakan suatu ikatan yang bahkan sudah terjadi beribu tahu yang lalu-sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Eengh..."

Erangan sikecil Gaara meninterupsi percakapan mereka. Hinata berbalik mendekati Gaara yang sedang mengucek matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

Hinata ikut tersenyum mengacuhkan tatapan datar demon dibelakangnya.

"Neechan."

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Tidak mungkin panggilan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin balita ini dapat melihat dirinya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlalu terkejut akan reaksi bayi manusia ini. Ia bahkan sengaja menyembunyikan auranya serapat mungkin. Ia tentu sudah mengetahuinya jauh sebelum Gaara lahir. Bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat matang.

"Ha.. Hi.." Balas Hinata tersenyum. Membuatnya terlihat cantik dan manis dimata bocah berusia 3 tahun ini. Ia bahkan sengaja mengulurkan tangannya memintanya untuk digendong. Hinata tentu terkejut namun pada akhirnya ia mengangkat bocah kecil itu dengan perlahan membawanya dalam dekapan paling nyaman untuk sang balita.

"Neechan hangat, Gaala cepelti digendong kaachan." Ucapnya masih terasa cadel untuk lidah Gaara kecil. Hinata menatap lembut mata jade polos Gaara.

Ia mengayunkan badannya seperti menimang tubuh kecil Gaara. Tak berapa lama Gaara kembali tertidur dalam dekapan Hinata.

"Apa kau tahu Hyuuga, bocah dalam gendonganmu adalah manusia pilihan. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk dapat melihat makhluk astral termasuk devil and angel. Jadi tingkatkan kewaspadaanmu terhadap apapun yang terjadi nanti, karna tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah membantu apapun kala bocah ini mendapat masalah apapun terlebih ancaman makhluk-makhluk rendah yang tidak memiliki tempat mereka yang bersemayam." Ucap Sasuke menatap pantulan langit gelap dari jendela kamar Gaara.

"Maksudmu Gaara anak Indigo?" Tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

"Hm."

"Pantas saja." Hinata menatap Gaara kecil yang terlelap didadanya, tak lama iapun tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku jagoan kecil. Aku akan mellindungi dan membimbingmu." Bisik Hinata membuat Gaara menggeliat meskipun tidak membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Ada senyum tipis membuat Hinata tersenyum dibuatnya.

Pemandangan yang tentu membuat Sasuke muak. Cih. Hinata Hyuuga adalah angel yang sangat bodoh tapi karna kebodohannya itulah membuat dirinya dibuat sama bodohnya dengan membiarkan angel bersurai gelap itu memenangkan manusia sebelumnya. Cih. Mengingatnya membuat dendamnya untuk menghancurkan gadis itu semakin kuat. Ia bersumpah akan menyeret bocah Sabaku itu kedalam neraka paling dasar berikut dengan rasa sayang angel itu. Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan betapa akan menyenangkannya melihat tangisan dan jeritan tak terima Hinata saat melihat bocah Sabaku itu menjerit karna siksaan menyenangkanya dineraka nanti. Lihatlah Hyuuga Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah dialaminya.

..

..

Sinar matahari mulai menapakan diri dalam peraduannya. Cahaya matahari mulai menyeruak melalui sela-sela gorden tirai putih transparan. Seseorang memasuki kamar yang didominasi oleh warna gray dan merah. Ia berjalan mendekati Gaara kecil yang masih tertidur nyenyak diatas tempat tidurnya. Hinata mencermati wanita asing yang memperlihatkan usianya yang sudah mencapai usia 67 tahun. Ini adalah neneknya Gaara, Chiyo Sabaku. Satu-satunya nenek yang Gaara punya.

"Gaara sayang.." Belaian lembutnya membuat mata Gaara perlahan terbuka. Ia menatap Chiyo bingung namun akhirnya ia tersenyum senang.

"Baachan! Kapan kecinih?"

"Baasan baru sampai. Karna sudah rindu pada cucu kesayangan nenek ini jadi langsung ingin melihat wajah tampan Gaara kun" Ucap Chiyo mencubit pelan pipi menggemaskan Gaara.

"Baachan. Apa tadi baachan lihat neechan cantik dicini?" Tanya Gaara penuh binar.

"Hm? Bukannya Temari nee ada dilantai bawah?"

"Bukaaan.. bukan Temali nee.. dia cebacar kaachan dan dia cantik cekali."

Hinata tersenym tipis saat melihat binar kebahagiaan yang terlihat dari wajah menggemaskan Gaara, ia melirik Sasuke yang berdiri memperhatikan objek yang sama dengannya. Wajahnya tetap sama datarnya seperti sebelumnya. Datar dan terkesan sangat dingin. Pernahkan para iblis merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan? Bukan sesuatu yang bersifat memuaskan tapi, lebih mendekati pada halnya suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memang apa yang kau harapakan dari ekspresi tak berarti itu. Mungkin sedikit wajah mengkerut pria itu. Dulu pria itu gampang sekali terprovokasi sehingga mudah bagi Hinata untuk dapat melihat ekspresi berbeda yang sang devil kini berdiri angkuh disampingnya.

Chiyo tersenyum mengelus rambut merah Gaara.

"Itu mungkin mimpinya Gaara yang tampan ini. Pasti karna tidak berdo,a dulu sebelum tidur." Jeda Chiyo baasan, "atau bisa jadi itu adalah Angel yang menjaga Gaara selama ini."

' _Tidak neechan cantik sangat nyata hingga aku pun bisa merasakan wangi tubuhnya.'_

Hinata menatap Sasuke lantas tersenyum tipis.

' _Tapi, aku merasa asing dengan angel.'_

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

"Endey itu apa Baachan?" Tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Bukan endey tapi Angel (baca : e'njel) itu adalah seorang malaikat yang ditugaskan kamisama untuk melindungi dan membimbing kita menuju jalan kebaikan." Jeda Chiyo lantas mengangkat Gaara kedalam gendongannya. "Setiap manusia mempunyai angel termasuk Baachan dan Gaara kun."

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk mengerti namun sekilas ia menatap kembali Chiyo, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan olang yang jahat? Apakah ga ada a'ndelnya?"

Chiyo tersenyum tulus lantas, ia mengacak rambut Gaara yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Orang yang baik dikelilingi oleh angel, sedangkan orang jahat biasanya adalah orang yang terkena pengaruh devil. Makhluk jahat yang selalu menjebak manusia kedalam kebahagiaan palsu."

Hinata terkekeh saat melihat Gaara mulai berbicara dengan perasaan kesal karna kelakuan nakal para devil yang menurutnya jahat. Inilah yang membuatnya senang jika ditugaskan menjadi pembimbing manusia. Dibalik kepolosan terdapat sikap keterbukaan yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana manusia selalu merasa bangga akan hidup yang menurutnya singkat.

"6 hali lagi ulang tahunku. Yang ke empat Baachan." Ucap Gaara ceria.

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali nenek datang tepat waktu."

"Hm. Gaala boleh minta hadiah tidak?"

"Tentu. Gaara kun minta hadiah apa dari, Baachan?"

Mereka mulai menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Hinata dan Sasuke mengikutinya melayang di belakang mereka.

"Gaala ingin hadiah..." Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya seseorang memanggilnya dan menghambur untuk mengambil alih Gaara dari gendongan Chiyo dengan tiba-tiba membuat wanita yang sudah beruban itu sedikit protes dengan kelakuan anak bungsunya itu.

"Sashomaru. Bisa bahaya jika kau tiba-tiba melakukan itu. kau bisa menjatuhkan Gaara, Mengerti."

"I..iya Kaasan, maaf. Soalnya Gaara sangat menggemaskan. Jika aku tidak berkunjung kesini tanpa menyentuh bocah merah ini rasanya tidak puas." Sashomaru. Pria dewasa bersurai pirang dengan usia 30 tahun. Adik dari ibu Gaara yang berarti adalah paman Gaara.

Hanya saja Gaaara sepertinya tidak menyukai sikap sang paman dan balita tersebut menangis keras membuat semua orang panik dengan tangisan sang bocah.

Gaara yang menangis adalah pertanda akan ada keributan yang membuat seluruh mansion gempar. Sang ayah akan segera menggendongnya dan menenangkannya. Sashomaru yang merasa kesal karna hanya tangisan sang bocah saja membuat gempar seluruh mansion. Sasuke jelas memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia menyeringai puas saat mlihat kerja devil yang terdapat pada hati lelaki ini. Ia lantas kembali memperhatikan Hinata yang berusaha mengenyahkan aura pekat sang balita pada seluruh ruangan ini. Tapi, nampkanya sia-sia lantaran terlalu banyak energi negatif yang menyebar dalam ruangan ini.

"Percuma saja Hyuuga. Kau hanya membuang-buang energimu saja." Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang merenggut padanya. Namun tetap tidak membuat sang angel menyerah. Sasuke tentu cukup jengkel.

' _Lihatlah sikap bocah bungsu sabaku itu. Betapa menjengkelkannya dan membuat semua orang panik. Hanya karna tidak ingin digenong saja sampai menangis seperti itu.'_

' _Ini pasti kelakuan kasar Sashomaru pada Gaara. Padahal dia masih kecil. Sungguj Pria yang tidak berperasaan.'_

Berbagai hasutan negatif Sasuke masukan dalam pikiran masing-masing orang yang berbeda. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat bisikan-bisikan penyangkalan sang angel tidak berhasil mencerahkan suasana emosi orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hentikan, Sasuke. Sudah cukup! Kau memperkeruh keadaan." Ucap Hinata nelangsa. Ia menatap penuh permohonan pada sang evil namun sepertinya sia-sia saat Sasuke justru memejamkan matanya dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Hyuuga. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Itu adalah sifat alamiah manusia." Balas Sasuke santai.

"Huh.. Tidak ada cara lain." Desah Hinata. Ia bersyukur Gaara masih bayi maka iapun yakin tidakannya kali ini bukan suatu pelanggaran terhadap hukum angel dan devil.

Gaara kecil masih menangis walaupun dekapan sang ayah masih berusaha untuk membuat tangisan berhenti. Hinata dapat melihat kegusaran sang ayah yang mulai menjadi. Ditambah orang-orang berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan sang balita. Dan nenek Chiyo yang sudah berpengalaman sekalipun sulit untuk memenangkan sang cucu.

Hinata melayang diatas kepala Sabaku Rei, ayah dari Gaara. Ia melihat Gaara sesenggukan karna menangis. Jika dibiarkan terus ini akan berpengaruh pada pemikiran-pemikiran negatif orang disekitarnya dan hal itu jelas tidak bagus dalam perkembangan psikologis Gaara nantinya.

"Hi.. Gaara kun. Jangan menangis. Neechan datang." Ucap Hinata seketika membuat Gaara menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis cantik berada dibelakang sang ayah.

Gaara hendak berteriak kesenangan namun Hinata mengisyaratakan untuk diam dengan menempelkan jati telunjuk dibibirnya. Hal itu cekup membuat semua orang bingung dengan kelakuan Gaara yang terlihat sedang bahagia. Sang ayahlah yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu akan keanehan yang terjadi pada Gaara. Namun ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Hinata tentu saja. Hanya saja ia merasakan suatu aura hangat dan menyenangkan melingkupi disekitarnya. Ia cukup heran namun ia sangat bersyukur karna hal itu berdampak baik pada sang putra bungsu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, nak?" Tanya sang ayah pada sang balita yang tetap fokus kearah belakangnya, "Apa kau melihat, ibumu disini?" Bisiknya yang justru dibalas tatapan polos sang putra.

"Touchan."

Rei melirik kebawah menatap putri sulungnya yang menatapnya penasaran khas anak kecil. Ia berjongkok menatap putri pertamanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah Gaara baik-baik saja? Neechan khawatir." Ucap gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun ini. Ia melirik Kankurou berlari mendekati sang ayah dan melihat Gaara yang sudah tidak terisak lagi, namun jejak air mata masih terlihat wajah imut sang adik.

"Gaara chan kenapa menangis?" Tanya anak yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Gaara ini.

Gaara menatap bingung pada seluruh saudara-saudaranya, lantas kembali menatap Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. Angel cantik ini lantas tersenyum mengelus kepala sang bocah.

"Jangan menangis semua menghawatirkanmu. Semua orang menyayangimu begitu pula kami. Aku tidak akan pergi namun percayalah, aku selalu berada disisimu." Hinata segera memberikan isyaratnya kembali kepada Gaara saat tangan mungilnya beusaha menggapainya membuat sang ayah yang memeluknya sedikit kelimpungan lantas sigap memeluknya dengan sedikit erat.

"Masukalah kedalam dekapan hangat ayah. Tidurlah. Dan lupakan kesedihanmu ini." Ucap sang angel. Bak mantra Gaara kecil menurutinya dan dengan perlahan serta usapan halus dipunggungunya membuat balita berusia 3 tahun ini pun tertidur dalam gendongan Rei.

Hinata tersenyum senang namun, ia sedikit berjengit saat merasakan aura negatif dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok Sashomaru dibalik pintu kamar Gaaara. Tatapan iri dan benci terlihat dari iris hitam pria itu. Hanya saja jelas bukan pria itu ayang mengeluarkan aura kelam ini melainkan sang devil yang kini menatapnya tajam dan menusuk. Asap hiatam telah mengepul disekeliling sang devil.

"Kau bermain curang, Hyuuga. KAU SEBAIKNYA ENYAH DARI DUNIA INI!"

"Hei. Aku tidak melakukan pelanggaran apapun disini." Sangkal Hinata menatap Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya.

"Anak manusia itu memang anak Indigo. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya memperlihatkan dirimu pada bocah itu!" Mata Sasuke menyala merah, "Aku bahkan sengaja menjaga jarak dari bocah tapi, kau..." Gigi sang devil gemeretak karna menahan kemarahannya. ".. AKU ANGGAP ITU SEBAGAI KECURANGAN, MALAIKAT SIALAN!"

WUSSH...

PLASSHT.

Hinata merasakan dirinya tertarik dalam sekejab sebelum akhirnya ia terlempar dan hampir menabrak bebatuan dibelakangnya andaikan sayapnya tidak bisa menahan beban berat tubuhnya yang melayang bebas karna tekanan dorongan sang Iblis.

"Kita selesaikan masalah kita sekarang juga."

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kini mulai mengeluarkan tombak trisulanya. Ekor dan taringnya sudah tumbuh. Sasuke nampaknya memang serius ingin membinasakan Hinata.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, Uchiha?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Ini adalah dunia perbatasan antara nirwana dan dunia fana. Kepulan asap jingga dan merah terlihat disekitarnya namun, tanah yang sedikit gersang dan gunung yang menjulang tinggi terlihat disekitarnya. Ini adalah perbatasan menuju neraka. Disini tempat roh dengan jiwa yang gelap ditempatkan. Ia bahkan merasakan jiwa putus asa mereka yang meraung kesakitan. Membuat mentalnya sedikit gamang. Dan hal itu tentu dapat disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau merasakannya, Hyuuga? Menyenangkan bukan mendengarkan para roh itu meratapi kesengsaraanya?"

Hinata diam tidak menjawab.

"Itulah kebahagaiaan kami para devil dan aku sangat menantikan para manusia macam mereka berada disini." Iris rubynya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Hinata.

"A.. aku jelaskan akan menghindarkan mereka dari dari lingkaran duniamu, Uchiha."

Tawa sarkatik terdengar dari bibir sang devil.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa hai, Hyuuga." Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang terlihat waspada padanya. Sayap mereka nampak kontras mempertegas perwujudan mereka sebagai malaikat dan iblis.

"Tidak ada satupun manusi yang lolos dari perangkapku. Dan betapun kau tdiak menyadarinya bahwa begitu kotornya jiwa manusia yang begitu kau agungkan. Bahkan bocah itu juga dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk hina!"

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam? Padahal dulu kalian adalah pengabdi yang setia kamisama. Bahkan kamipun tidak semulia itu." Hinata menatap lembut Sasuke, "Kau tahu? Jika ingin bahagia kau tidak seharusnya menyesatkan mereka hingga terlalu dalam. Aku bahkan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya padamu jika kau memintanya, Sasuke. Aku berjanji."

"..."

Sasuke terdiam ia menatap Hinata dengan iris rubynya. Terlihat tanpa emosi namun Hinata dapat melihat percikan halus disana. Namun kembali tertelan oleh kegelapan yang pekat dalam diri sang devil. Bibir sang iblis berkedut, menahan seringai keangkuhannya.

"Apa kau berniat membujukku, huh? Atau..." Sayap gelap sang uchiha mengepak pelan membuat gerakan halus sang devil untuk mendekat pada Hinata. ".. kau mencoba menggodaku, my angel?" Suaranya yang dalam dan sehalus beludru berbeda jauh dari suaranya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa aku bisa memegang janjimu itu?" Kini tubuh Sasuke sudah berada didepan Hinata. Jarak mereka tidak lebih dari satu jengkal, "Katakan padaku, apa kau akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang janjikan itu?" Tangannya terulur mengangkat dagu Hinata agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Hinata lebih dekat lagi. Sangat putih dan bersih. Dan teksture kehalusannya membuat jarinya nyaman berlama-lama menyentuh permukaan halus ini.

"A.. aku akan berusaha, Uchiha." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar keraguan dari suara Hinata hal itu cukup membuatnya kecewa.

Tunggu. Apa maksudnya? kecewa? Yang benar saja.

Sasuke mendengus lantas kembali menatap tajam Hinata,"Bagaimana jika kau memberikan tubuhmu padaku? Dan buat aku puas! Maka dengan senang hati aku bahagia atasnya." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dengan kecewa ia menepis tangan Sasuke membuat sang empu semakin menatapnya dingin.

"Menuruti hawa nafsu hanya akan merusak dirimu. Kau tahu itu."

Tawa sarkatik terdengar dari bibir sang Uchiha. Ia menarik pergelangan sang angel dengan kuat. Hinata dapat merasakan perih tak terkira dipergelangannya, "Aku adalah pemilik dari nafsu yang kau maksudkan. Jika aku mau aku bisa melakukannya pada siapapun sesuai keinginanku. Tapi, aku adalah iblis terhormat dari iblis manapun." Tarikan didapat Hinata hingga wajahnya menabrak dada bidang sang devil, "Katakan padaku. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya. Dengan bayaran yang setimpal, semua yang ada padamu tentu harus menjadi milikku."

"Lepas!" Dengan sekali dorongan tubuh mereka terpisah. Sasuke menatapnya tidak suka. Hinata jelas mengerti akan setiap ucapan sang iblis yang memang menginginkannya. Jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik saat kau menyadari siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Penyiksaan dan jeritaan kesakitan jelas adalah dunia devil ini.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jika itu terjadi jelas hanya aku yang akan dirugikan dan sesungguhnya saat kau menyebutkan manusia itu adalah makhluk rendah jelas makhluk terbuang sepertimulah yang lebih rendah dari makhluk apapun didunia ini."

"Apa kau bilang."

Bagus Hinata kau mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat salah. Tidak sepantasnya ia berucap seperti itu. Kau hantya akan memeperkeruh keadaan saja. 'Maaf' adalah sebuah kata yang bersifat omong kosong.

"A aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Matilah kau, Hyuuga." Geram Sasuke murka. Iapun mengangkat trisulanya mengarahkan trisula tersebut kearah Hinata. Percikan listrik hitam terlihat lantas melesat cepat kearah Hinata.

Hinata terpaku saat melihat Sasuke mencoba untuk membunuhnya menggunakan serangan khas Uchiha.

..

..

 **To be Continued**

..

..

 **See You Next Chap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Sufranatural, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut ditiru dan dipercaya karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Please Press Back/Exit

.

.

 **Summary**

Kegegalapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kerhancuran yang didapatnya

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

* * *

.

.

"Matilah kau Hyuuga!" Geram Sasuke murka. Iapun mengangkat trisulanya ke arah Hinata. Percika listrik hitam terlihat melesat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terpaku saat melihat Sasuke mencoba untuk membunuhnya menggunakan serangan khas Uchiha.

Suara gemuruh nampak menggelegar membentang di langit angkasa yang hitam. Petir kehitamannya nampak mengerikan menghancurkan semua benda yang menghalanginya. Iris batu onyx yang bertransformasi menjadi batu ruby yang memancarkan kebencian menjadi pusat batu amethys yang tidak gentar akan gertakan kemarahan sang pangeran kegelapan.

Membuat perlindungan yang akan menghalangi energi negatif sang Uchiha. Hinata tidak pernah berurusan dengan peperangan atau pertikaian yang berarti. Ia lebih suka mencari jalan tenang dan damai. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menggunakan cara yang tidak disukainya.

Menggunakan pertahanan diri adalah cara pertama untuknya. Sasuke mulai tertantang dengan sikap Hinata yang emilih defensif dibanding menyerang. Kita akan lihat seberapa tahan angel ini terhadap serangan darinya.

Terjadilah pertempuran yang dahsyat dalam dunia perbatasan, membuat penghuni alam bawah dan atas terganggu. Keseimbangan dua dunia yang goyah mengakibatkan para roh yang tersesat dalam perjalannya ke alam para roh.

Sang lucifer merasakan dunia miliknya sedikit bergejolak. Meskipun kepekatan akan rasa kebencian dan keputus asaan mengaung menjalarkan atmosfire kelam dalam dunianya, kemungkinan akan kejadian yang lainnya masih dapat dirasakannya. Telah terjadi sesuatu dalam dunia perbatasan. Tidak perlu pengecekan secara mendetail akan siapa pelaku dari semua kejadian yang ada.

"Sasuke."

Sementara itu didunia yang bertolak belakang dengan para Lucifer dimana terdapat kedamaian dan ketentraman yang menjalar didalam dunia ini. Dunia para angel. Dan sangat akan jelas terasa jika ada sesuatu yang tak biasa terjadi dalam dunia ini. Hiashi Hyuuga. Sang pemimpin para angel menatap khawatir dilangit cakrawala yang membentang cerah di atasnya. Ia tidak akan bisa membiarkan sang putri tercinta mendapatkan masalah yang membahayakan dirinya.

"My Lord!"

"Aku tahu Neji. Adikmu sedang bertarung dengan putra bungsu Fugaku." Ucapnya menanggapi kecemasan keponakan tersayangnya.

"Lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Neji memastikan. Walaupun Hinata adalah adik sepupunya tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan bahwa dia tidak menyayangi Hinata layaknya adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku yan akn menanganinya sendiri. Aku tahu Fugaku juga akan melakukan yang sama."

"Baiklah, My Lord."

Dalam sekejap mata tubuh Hiashi menghilang dari hadapan Neji.

..

Hinata terengah dengan tongkat perak yang indah dengan bentuk seperti planet saturnus yang indah di kepala tongkat tersebut. Tingginya hampir mencapai dagunya membuatnya sangat efektif menjadi tumpuan beban tubuhnya yang mulai lemah. Sasuke menyeringai menatap sang angel yang hampir mencapai batas spiritnya. Tombak trisula dan sebilah pedang menjadi senjata yang jelas tidak akan seimbang untuk melawan satu angel didepannya.

"Katakan padaku wahai, my princess angel. Siapa yang terkuat sesungguhnya disini!" Sasuke mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke arah Hinata. Bersiap untuk memberikan hukaman pada orang yang telah melawan dirinya.

"Minta ampunlah padaku! Maka dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan keringanan hukuman padamu." Sasuke tidak perduli jika kekuatan yang dikeluarkanya terlalu kuat membuat dunia perbatasan nampak tidak seimbang membuat para roh penasaran dan tersesat semakin ketakukan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Prince Devil."

Sasuke menggeram karna Hinata berani memutar balik kata-katanya. Sikap keras kepala yang ada pada mereka memang sangat mengerikan. Maka tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melepaskan pedangnya kearah Hinata. Suaranya menggelegar dengan kekuatan listrik yang dialiri sang empu. Hinata gesit menghindar namun seolah tahu gerakan lawannya pedang ini mengikuti gerakan Hinata dan berbalik menyerang Hinata.

Tongkatnya memang tidak seefektif pedang yang dimiliki Sasuke namun, cukup ampuh untuk menangkisnya.

Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Hinata memejamkan matanya lantas mata amethysnya beruubah soft lavender dengan urat yang menyembul di kedua sisi matanya. Hinata menggunakan element tanah untuk menghentikan pedang Sasuke, tidak hanya itu Hinata menggantikan senjatanya dengan panah berwarna yang sama. Ia menarik busurnya, perlahan sebuah cahaya membentuk anak panah terbentuk. Melesat tepat kearah Sasuke, namun sebuah bola energi hitam menghentikan panah Hinata hingga terciptalah ledakan yang sangat dahsyat.

Jika memang ini akhirnya Hinata harus segera mengambil keputusan untuk melenyapkan sang pangeran kegelapan. Tapi ini jelas diluar kebiasaanya. Tapi, jika dibiarkan maka ia yakin dirinyalah yang akan tewas.

Baiklah, sudah diputuskan.

"Gomenne." Bisik Hinata pelan. Meskipun sangat pelan masih dapat didengar oleh sang pangeran walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh. Kabut yang cukup tebal menghalangi pandangan, namun bukan devil namanya jika hal itu akan menyulitkannya dalam menemukan objek sasarannya. menciptakan badai topan yang sangat besar membuat hampir semua benda yang berada dipermukaannya terangkat mengalahkan gaya tarik kekuatan gravitasi. Sasuke merentangkan tangannya membuat sebuah simbol yang rumit. Seketika terdapat lambang aneh hampir disetiap hamparan tanah yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Seringainya terbit saat ia menemuka objek kehancurannya melayang terbang kearahnya.

"Kena kau!" Sasuke menggerakan tangan kirinya yang kini memegang sebilah pedang sebelumnya. Hinata dengan busur cahayanya.

Sriiiinng!

Cruush!

Dhuuuar.

sebuah ledakan besar tercipta di karnakan kedua energi yang bertolak belakang menghantam satu sama lain. Cahayannya membentang kesegala arah menghancurkan benda yang berada disekitarnya. Sebuah lubang besar tercipta membentuk lingkaran yang dalam menjorok kebawah.

Hinata terbatuk merasakan sakit dan sesak didadanya. Ia juga merasakan sakit dipunggungnya. Ia meraba bagian punggungnya yang sangat perih.

"Astaga!"

Demi memastikan praduganya Hinata menyentuhnya dan ia berbalik. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengeluarkan suara histerisnya karna syok, menatap sayapnya tergeletak begitu saja di depannya. Sayapnya terpotong habis dipunggungnya. Amethysnya bergulir pada sosok tubuh yang tergeletak disampingnya.

Tubuh Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata sedikit menyingkir kesamping menjauh dari Sasuke yang juga mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Geraman dan umpatannya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun..

"Sial! Sakit sekali mataku."

Dan Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan suara terkejutnnya saat mata sebelah kiri Sasuke berubah ungu dengan pola melingkar yang rumit. Keluar cairan merah pekat saat sang empu menggosok matanya dikarnakan penglihatannya yang sedikit terganggu.

"Ja..jangan dikucek! Ma..matamu berdarah." Ucap Hinata memperingatkan. Seolah tuli dengan ucapan Hinata, Sasuke mengucek matanya hingga membuat darahnya semakin banyak keluar.

"Hentikan!" Tidak tahan dengan kengerian didepannya Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke berharap Sasuke menyadari kondisinya. Namun yang ada malah semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. Ia bahkan menghempaskan Hinata dengan kasar.

"Menyingkir kau, Hyuuga! Aku tahu apa yang lakukan. Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Ta..tapi kau.."

"DIAM KAU!" Bentakan keras Sasuke cukup membuat Hinata diam. Ia duduk menekuk lututnya menghindari pamandangan yang mengerikan padanya.

"AAARGHHHH!"

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya berharap tidak melihat Sasuke yang terus menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya. Sasuke yang mulai tersadar mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang angel yang nampak bergetar disampingnya. Ia terdiam saat melihat Hinata menangis dalam diam. Ia merasakan perasaan yang asing didadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. Ia ingin membanting apapun yang ada disekitarnya namun...

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Suara menggelar dari langit menciptakan langit yang gelap dan petir yang saling bersahutan dipusatnya. Tak beraa lama sosok sang luciferpun muncul melayang terbang ketempat mereka berada. Kakinya menapak pada tanah menimbulkan sedikit goncangan pada tempatnya berada. Sayap hitamnya yang hitam terlihat gagah membentang lantas kemudian mengepak lantas menekuk menjadi bentuk yang lebih sempit dari sebelumnya.

Tak berapa lama sebuah cahaya indah menyeruak masuk dari sela-sela langit yang berawan pekat. Wangi alam yang menenagkan membuat siapapun akan terasa damai saat kau membaunya. Namun bagi para lucifer itu adalah hal sangat memuakan. Ketenangan bukanlah bagian dari dunianya.

"A.. ayah." Hinata menatap sang ayah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Iris yang sama dengannya menatapnya hawatir. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menolak menatap sang ayah. Ia sangat malu atas sikap kekanakannya.

"Hinata, kemarilah."

Sebuah cahaya berpendar disekitar tubuh Hinata. Mengangkatnya membawanya kearah sang ayah yang menunggunya diatas. Hinata bakan tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya dihadapan sang ayah.

"Maaf."

Hiashi menghela napas. Ia jelas tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk menyelamatkan putrinya. Ia melirik pada Fugaku yang kini masih menatap pada putranya dingin. Sasukepun juga tidak mau kalah ataupun mau untuk terintiidasi oleh sang ayah. Ia membalasnya membiarkan aura kegelapan memenuhi lingkiran auran mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan sayapmu yang patah Hinata. Tapi,mungkin kau masih memiliki kamampuanmu sebagai angel." Jeda Hiashi ia lantas membawa Hinata dalam pelukan kasih sayangnya, "Sayapmu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya saat kau berhasil menyelesaikan misimu nanti. Percayalah tuhan akan selalu melindungi kitra dalam dalam setiap kebaikan. Jikalaupun para angel dan para devil bertarung, adalah sesuatu yang biasa saat kebaikan dan kejahatan bertemu."

"..."

"Hanya saja para angel tidak pantas untuk memulai suatu pertarungan dengan emosi negatifnya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ayah? Aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan misiku." Ucap Hinata pesimis.

"Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya, Hinata." Jawab Hiashi meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Hiashi tersenyum memberikan tatapan lembut kepada sang putri tercinta. Tidak berapa lama ia menatap sepasang ayah dan anak juga menatap kepadanya. Ia memberikan tatapan datar saat Fugaku menyeringai sinis padanya. Hiashi yakin, tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan saat ia harus berurusan dengan sang penguasa kegelapan dengan level sebagai raja. Kekejaman klan iblis ini tidak bisa ditolelir. Kenyataannya mereka jelas adalah pembuat strategi licik dan tipu muslihat yang terkadang membuat para angel kewalahan menghadapi para iblis macam mereka. Ia hanya berharap putrinya mampu mengatasi permasalahannya bahkan dengan iblis macam pangeran iblis ke 2 Lucifer Fugaku Uchiha.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan langit malam tanpa bintang membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Tanpa adanya yang menyadari saat seorang angel tanpa sayap ini masuk kedalam rumah besar kediaman Sabaku tanpa hambatan. Sekalipun pintu ditutup sekalipun, ia bisa menembus benda apapun yang diinginkannya. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju antai dua tepat kamar seorang balita berusia 3 tahun yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Amethys menatap sedih namun, seketika ia berbalik saat kepakan sayap terasa dibelakangnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mata sebelah kiri sosok tersebut sedikit berbeda dari iris ruby sebelah kanannya. Seketika ia menunduk saat tatapan tajam dan bencinya terarah tepat pada iris matanya.

"Tertawalah Hyuuga, aku pastikan tidak hanya sayapmu yang akan aku potong tapi juga kepalamu." Ancamnya marah.

"Maaf, Sa..saasuke, a..aku.."

"Diam kau! Aku muak mendengar suaramu!" Ucap Sasuke kasar, "Gara-gara kau aku harus kehilangan mata kiriku dan mata kananku tidak berfungsi dengan normal."

"Ma.. maaf."

"Cih."

Demikianlah halnya yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Sejak saat itu tidak ada sekalipun Sasuke mau untuk bersikap lebih baik pada Hinata. Hal yang memang biasa antara Devil dan angel bertemu. Hanya saja ini terlalu berlebihan saat Hinata harus menerima semua perkataan kejam yang keluar dari mulut sang iblis.

Ketika Hinata memberikan arahan pada Gaara akan selalu menggunakan tangan kanannya saat menerima pemberian orang lain, maka Sasuke dengan sengaja akan membuat tangan kanan Gaara bergetar dan apapun yang dipegangnya akan dijatuhkannya. Disaat Hinata membimbing Gaara untuk tidak bermain terlalu jauh dari tempatnya semula dan Sasuke akan membuat rasa ingin tahu Gaara menjadi dominan dan berakhirlah Gaara yang menarik perhatian para makhluk yang haus akan jiwa murni bocah bersurai merah tersebut. Hinata tentu juga harus turun tangan dengan membuat perlindungan yang transparan bagi Gaara. Jiwa manusi ayng memiliki kekuatan indigo mampu menebak apapun yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Alhasil Hinata harus bekerja ekstra saat Sasuke membuat insting Gaara semakin tajam. Mampu melihat apapun yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain jelas akan dianggap aneh saat pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran manusia lainnya. Terkadang ucapannya dianggap aneh dan tidak masuk akal. HAl itu justru semakin memupuk emsi negatif yang tersembunyi dari diri Gaara.

Hal itu berlangsung terus hingga Gaara menginjak sekolah dasar. Banyak anak lain yang mengejeknya karna tingkahnya yang aneh. Terkadang berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. Hal yang paling disayagkan oleh Hinata saat mereka tidak mau mengakui keanehan yang terjadi pada Gaara adalah anugrah tuhan yang diberikan kepada anak-anak pilihannya. Namun ia masih bersyukur saat kelurga Gaara tidak ada yang menganggap demikian. Mereka bahkan menyambut baik keadaan Gaara yang sekarang. Menurut mereka itu adalah mukzizat saat tebakan dan berbagai tebakan diucapkan Gaara benar adanya. Hanya saja Hinata tentu tidak boleh bersenang hati dulu saat ada iblis disampingnya. Hasutannya terhadapap Gaara selalu efektf apalagi saat mengetahui latar lingkungan Gaara yang buruk.

Semestinya Hinata bisa mengubah sikap Gaara menjadi orang yang selalu ceria dan mau berdikap simpati kepada semua orang. Namun dengan hasutan Sasuke aura negatif dan bisikan negatifnya membuat Gaara selalu apatis. Lebih suka menjadi penonton, menyaksikan berbagai kekecewaan, kemarahan dan keputus asaan yang selalu terjadi dilingkungannya. Bahkan ketika Gaara menginjak bangku sekolah Juniornya ia harus rela kehilangan nenek tercintanya untuk selamanya. Sasuke datang dengan bisikan bahwa Gaaralah penyebab sang nenek meninggal. Gaara mendapatkan penglihatan seekor kucing yang menghalangi jalan mobil yang ditumpangi sang ennek dan supir pribadinya. Saat itu sang nenek akan berkunjung kerumah mereka yang berada di Konoha. Gaara sengaja tidak memberitahukannya karna dikiranya itu adalah penglihatan yang tidak terlalu penting dan iapun mebiarkannya begitu saja. Tidak berapa lama kemudian telepon mereka berdering dan berita kematian neneknya pun terdengar dari pihak berwajib. Penyebab dari kecelakann sang nenek tidak lain dan tidak lebih karna menabrak seekor kucing yang lewat dijalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Ini semua salahku yang tidak memperdulikan pengihatan sialan itu." Bisikan itu terus menerus menghantu pikiran Gaara hingga membuat sifat Gaara berubah semakin dingin. Ia bahkan mulai menyendiri. Tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang berdekatan dengannya lebih dari 15 menit. Hinata tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat lebih saat lingkungan Gaara mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Berbalik dengan Sasuke yang merasa senang dengan perkembangan Gaara. Perlahan Gaara mulai bersikap seperti dirinya. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada peradaban manusia yang semakin berkembang dari waktu kewaktu. Lebih dari itu, sang angel yang biasanya selalu giat melawannya kini sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya bisa mengamati dari belakang Gaara. Ia senang tentu saja. Bagaimana ia menikmati saat-saat ekpresi sedih, putus asa, terkejut, khawatir dan semua hal negatif lainnya yang menurutnya patut untuk dibanggakan. Seperti dulu seperti saat sebelumnya mereka mendaptkan misi yang sama dan berakhir dengan kekalahannya. Kali ini ia bersumpah, dialah yang akan jadi pemenangnya. Jiwa murni Gaara akan menjadi milik dunia kegelapan.

Setiap menit, jam, hari, minggu hingga bertahun lamanya. Hinata dan Sasuke tidak pernah pernah berhenti memperjuangkan tujuan mereka yang bertolak belakang. Tanpa terasa Gaara kini telah menginjak usia remaja. Dimana dalam masa ini manusia akan mulai menemukan hal-hal yang baru yang akan mempengaruhi sifat mereka dalam hal pergaulan dan kebiasaan. Hinata bahkan hampir mencapai batas limit saat Gaara mulai mengacuhklan bisikannya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa menembus pikiran Gaara sekalipun dalam bentuk bunga tidur untuk Gaara. Pekatnya kegelapan yang melingkupi perasaan Gaara membuat cahaya Hinata sulit untuk menembusnya. Apalagi Sasuke sengaja menghilangkan jejak-jejak dirinya yang dulu pernah berinteraksi dengan Gaara kecil. Kelakuan Gaara mulai tak terkendali saat tubuhnya berkembang baik menjadi sosok pemuda dengan penampilan fisik yang membuat kaum hawa terpikat padanya. Usia 17 tahun adalah usia manusia yang paling produktif dalam pembentukan kepribadian, dimana di usia inilah manusia akan menentukan jalan mana yang akan diambilnya. Gaara dan kemampuan barunya sebagai pembaca pikiran jelas tidak menyukainya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia sengaja mengirimkan sinyal mimpi buruk kepada orang yang tidak disukainya. Bahkan ia sengaja menerornya dengan mengirimkan makhluk halus yang dapat dikendalikannya untuk mengganggu orang-orang yang diinginkannya. Salah satu kemampuan Gaara yang paling Hinata benci.

Hinata hampir putus asa. Hingga ketika keluarga Gaara menempatkan Gaara pada sebuah sekolah yang terdapat di pinggiran kota Konoha. Seolah mendapatkan harapan baru saat mengetahui sekola apa yang dimaksudkan sang kepala keluarga. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang justru sangat tidak menyukai keputusan tersebut. Tentu saja ini tidak menguntungkan baginya, namun ia percaya. Sepanang manusia bernapas tidak ada yang luput satupun dari yang namanya kesalahan atau kesempatan. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari pertarungannya yang sebenarnya dan kota terpencil ini dengan segala seluk beluk didalamnya terutama keberadaan sekolah yang terlihat menarik untuknya bukanlah masalah yang sulit untuknya.

'Hyuchiha Gakuen.'

Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah sekolah.

Ia melirik Hinata yang nampak memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Mereka sudah berada di Konoha Village. Aura kota yang khas pedesaan dan masih terlihat adaya jejak kebudayaan Jepang yang khas disini. Siapa yang akan mendapatkan jiwa Gaara dialah yang menjadi pemenangnya bukan?

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**

.

.

Oke bagaimana kelanjutan dari perjuangan Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai Devil dan Angel dalam mendapatkan jiwa Gaara?

Disinilah awal perjuangan mereka yang sebenarnya

.

.

 **See you next chap**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Sufranatural, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut ditiru dan dipercaya karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Please Press Back/Exit

.

.

 **Summary**

Kegegalapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kerhancuran yang didapatnya

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter #3# They Coming  
**

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika perubahan waktu disini sangat cepat. Atau mungkin karna ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain game seharian hingga malam tiba. Meggeleng pelan dan beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya untuk mengambil segelas air putih yang selalu tersedia di meja belajarnya. Sambil meminum habis air dalam gelas, iris jadenya menjelajah sekitarnya yang sudah rapi tanpa ada barang yang disimpan sesuka hatinya. Letaknya sesuai dengan barang yang Gaara letakan sendiri kemarin tanpa sampah yang berserakan tentunya. Ia cukup kagum dengan kemampuan maid yang membersihkan kamarnya ini. Gaara tidak suka barang-barangnya disentuh ataupun di pindahkan dari tempat yang Gaara tempatkan sebelumnya.

Gaara berfikir, rasanya semalam ia tidurnya sangat pulas sekali. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada orang yang memasuki kamarnya dan membereskan semua kekacauannya. Semalam ia tidak sempat mematikan gamenya, melempar asal wadah bekas makanan yang diberikan oleh maid dan terakhir ia juga tidur di atas karpetnya setelah kelelahan bermain game. Mungkin para maid menyuruh seorang petugas keamanan untuk memindahkannya ke atas tempat tidur. Jika tidak, perempuan tidak akan bisa mengangakat tubuh tingginya seorang diri. Kecuali jika membangunkannya maka ia yakin akan terusik dan tentunya pindah sendiri dengan bentakan yang kasar pada sang maid atas kelancangannya.

Waktu menunjukan jam setengah 8 pagi. Biasanya jika hari libur ini dia sudah mandi sesaat setelah sebelumnya bermandikan keringat karna olah atau raga jogging yang biasa dilakukannya setiap hari minggu.

Gaara beranjak mengambil handuknya dan berjalan santai kearah kamar mandinya. Mungkin hari libur ini ia bisa pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Menikmati aroma pedesaan dengan melihat pemandangan alam setidaknya bukanlah ide yang buruk juga mengingat aura kota sama sekali tidak menyehatkannya.

Tidak ada rencana yang penting selain mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar di kota terpencil ini. Meskipun begitu ia cukup nyaman ia berada disini. Hanya saja ia tidaklah bodoh dengan adannya aura yang aneh yang sejak kemarin ia rasakan di kota ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang selalu mengawasinya. Hanya saja entah kenapa kali ini penglihatannya seolah terbentengi disini. Merasa kepalanya mulai pening ia pun segera bergegas meneruskan niatannya untuk membersihkan diri.

Sreek.

Pintu ditutup menyisakan ruang kosong dengan cahaya pagi yang menyinari sebagian ruangan. Hanya saja siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa sebenarnya disini terdapat dua makhluk yang tidak kasat mata memperhatikan Gaara yang telah hilang ditelan pintu kamar mandi. Mereka adalah penggambaran bentuk yang sangat sempurna sebagai makhluk yang diciptakan tuhan. Hanya saja meskipun sama-sama diciptakan dari tangan yang sama mereka bukanlah makhluk yang ditakdirkan dengan kemampuan dan kelebihan yang sama. Mereka bahkan adalah makhluk yang mendapatkan kewajiban dan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Spesifiknya mereka adalah gambaran untuk para makhluk yang memiliki sisi yang berbeda. Kebaikan dan keburukan. Kejujuran dan kebohongan. Angel and Devil.

Hinata dan Sasuke.

Gaun putih panjang yang menjuntai jatuh hingga kedua mata kakinya sedikit bersinar lantaran pantulan cahaya matahari yang menyorotnya langsung dari kaca jendela. Senyum tulus tersungging dibibir yang merah alami. Kulit seputih susunya nampak semakin berkilau saat matahari menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ia tentu sangat senang saat-saat bermanjakan-manjakan dengan alam seperti ini. Namun senyumannya pudar saat awan hitam tiba-tiba menghalangi jalan masuknya cahaya. Ia melirik pria yang kini duduk bersila ditempat tidur. pasti ulah pria itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya saat menerima balasan tatapan tajam dari pria yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu.

"Aku tidak suka makhluk yang bahagia dan kau... ku pastikan mendapatkan penderitaan atas kebahagianku." Ucap Sasuke dingin penuh ancaman. "...Kurasa kau terlalu ikut campur kali ini. Seharusnya kau membiarkan kamar ini seperti tempat sampah dan membiarkan kesakitannya melilit setiap persendian tulangnya." Tambah Sasuke bersidekap menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala tempat tidur.

Bukan Hinata namanya jika ia akan terpengaruh dengan kalimat ancaman yang sudah di dengarnya disetiap waktu itu. Toh dia hanya sekedar menggertak dan menakut-nakutinya saja.

"Aku sangat senang dengan akhir yang bahagia dan kebersihan dan keteraturan membuat kita tentram dan damai. Dan menurutku semua orang ingin mendapatkan hal itu, Sasuke san."

"Cih." Balas Sasuke mendengus kesal. Iris onyxnya tak pernah lepas dari Hinata yang masih belum menyadari jika dirinya adalah pusat perhatian sang pangeran iblis.

Hinata berjalan pelan kearah jendela. Ia menyibakan tirai yang menghalangi pemandangan dari luar kamar. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat beberapa burung terbang kesana-kemari lantas hinggap di dahan dekat jendela Hinata berada, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada hutan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Hamparan hijau membentang disepanjang kawasan. Ia menyerngit bingung saat sebuah bukit mengganggu pikirannya. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ia menatap Sasuke yang justru masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa kau juga melihatnya Sasuke san?" Tanya Hinata penasaran yang justru dibalas dengan dengusan meremehkan khas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak perduli."

"Kau harusnya.."

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya pintu tiba-tiba digeser kasar. Memperlihatkan pria bertubuh proforsional yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian pinggangnya saja. Rambutnya yang lembab sehabis keramas dengan mata jade tajamnya terlihat lebih segar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tak berapa lama ia melihat tirai jendela yang kini tersibak lebar. Ia menyerngit mendapati hal yang aneh dikamarnya. Rasanya ia mandi tidak terlalu lama dan ia yakin telah mengunci pintu kamarnya, lantas siapa yang menyikan gorden kamarnya. Ia sudah memastikan tidak ada eksistensi makhluk astral apapun yang dikamarnya, lantas siapa yang berani memasuki kamarnya. Dan yang paling menyebalkannya ia tidak bisa melihat gambaran apapun diwaktu sebelumnya dalam pikirannya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban apapun iapun berjalan cuek menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilih celana jins warna hitam dan baju biru sewarna laut untuk dikenakannya kali ini. Tanpa ragu iapun mulai melepaskan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya memperlihatkan tubuh proforsionalnya dengan otot hasil latihan olah raga yang tidak cukup rutin. Namun percayalah tubuh Gaara memang sudah bagus dari sananya. Hanya dikembangkan sedikit maka wanita manapun tidak akan menolak untuk menyentuhnya.

Beruntungnya Hinata tentu sudah terbiasa mengingat seberapa lamanya ia hidup bersama pria bersurai merah ini. Ia sudah tidak kaget jika pria itu telanjang dihadapannya. Ia hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali menatap pemandangan yang lebih menarik menurutnya. Yah malaikat tidak akan tergiur dalam pemandangan dosa tapi indah itu. Apa Hinata benar-benar berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja itu cuma pemikiran si author mesum.#plak#

Back to story

Sementara itu ditempat lain, tepatnya dalam sebuah gua yang berda di kaki bukit yang membuat Hinata penasaran. Seekor harimau putih keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tak berapa lama disusul dengan langkah kaki berbulu khas serigala coklat, dengan anggunnya bergerak dengan lincah mendahului sang harimau putih. Namun saat langkahnya menuju aliran sungai jernih dengan aliran yang tenang membuat sang serigala sulit untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang ceria dengan penuh semangat.

"Senangnya.. akhirnya setelah seminggu penuh aku berbaur dengan manusia akhirnya aku bisa santai juga." Tidak berapa lama kemudian sang pemilik suara ceria ini perlahan berubah menjadi sosok gadis cantik bersurai coklat sebahu. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus dengan surai coklat yang nampak berkilau saat terkena cahaya matahari pagi. Ia lantas melompat dan menenggelamkan dirinya ditengah-tengah arus sungai yang lebih tenang dari yang lainnya. Bendungan.

"akh. Sial. Airnya menciprat kesini Matsuri!" Ungkap sang harimau tidak terima. Bulu dengan corak abu-abu dan dominan putih ini melompat menjauhi sungai.

"Hehehe... Gomen ne, Toneri kun." Balas Matsuri masih dengan suara cerianya, ia lantas berenang ketepi untuk melihat tampang kesal harimau putih dengan darah yokai yang kental pada setiap nadinya.

"Kenapa Toneri kun tidak ikut berenang denganku? Biasanya kau selalu melakukannya jika..."

"Aku sedang tidak mood. Jadi jangan ganggu aku." Jawab sang harimau dingin. Ia menatap kesatu titik jauh di ujung perbatasan hutan dengan pemukiman penduduk.

"Jangan-jangan kau masih marah karna aku yang menggagalkan perburuanmu semalam." Goda Matsuri yang keluar dari air lantas mendudukan dirinya pada batu besar disamping sang harimau. Tidak perduli jika dirinya masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Jangan membahasnya. Aku semakin kesal jika kau mengungkitnya."

"Toneri kuuun..." Kata-kata manja gadis penjelmaan dari yokai serigala ini biasanya akan meluluhkan hati keras sang harimau. Namun kali ini Matsuri harus menelan kekecewaanya saat sang harimau tidak bergeming sedikitpun, "Ayoolah.. Toneri kun. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika makhluk berkaki empat itu begitu membuatmu lapar. Dan lagi pula bukannya kita selalu mendapatkan pasokan makanan dari para penduduk yang memuja kita dan ku rasa..."

"Diamlah Matsuri!" Bentak Toneri bersamaan dengan cahaya keemasan beregrak disekitar sang harimau putih dan sekejab bulu putih halusnya berubah menjadi baju kimono putih dengan motif yang hampir menyerupai corak bulu sebelumnya, namun kilauannya yang dan ukuran yang pas membuat sosoknya memukau. Surai putihnya dengan gaya acak-acakannya membuat dirinya seperti sosok peri versi jepang. Namun siapa yang menyangka jika makhluk rupawan ini adalah makhluk bengis yang memiliki perubahan bentuk sebagai hewan liar yang disebut dengan Yokai.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Matsuri beranjak dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Toneri lakukan namun jika Toneri adalah makhluk dengan wujud pria yang mempesona dan misterius, Matsuri akan merubah dirinya menjadi sosoknya sebagai seorang gadis remaja tanggung usia 17 tahun dengan bentuk tubuh yang bagus dan tak lupa wajahnya yang sangat cantik dengan surai coklat sebahunya. Warna kimono yang serupa warna tanah yang lembut membuat Matsuri nampak seperti seorang hime, karna memang dia adalah seorang hime dari klan serigala yang telah lama musnah oleh sesorang yang begitu ia ingini di dunia ini. Terdengar menyedihkan namun ia tidak tahu apa ia harus bersedih atau sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kali ini. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda diujung sana. Walaupun samar aku dapat merasakan auranya sangat kental dengan para makhluk atas."

Matsuri terkejut saat mendengar penuturan dari pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya ini. Ia berjalan mendekati Toneri dan mencoba melakukan teknik yang sama seperti yang Toneri lakukan dan ia kembali menatap pria yang kini nampak menyeringai masih menatap yang sama.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melanjutkan rencanaku yang tertunda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau ingin melihat kekasihmu lagi?"

Matsuri tertegun. Bagaikan gerakan layar rusak ingatannya kembali pada peristiwa 1000 tahun lalu. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki misterius dengan pakaian yang serba hitamnya, tidak lupa dengan sebuah kipas besar yang selalu dibawanya sangat tampan dan suara ngebas khas pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sosok seorang iblis yang mencari sosok seorang dewi yang bergaun putih dengan sayap putih dan mata lavendernya. Matsuri yang telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama patah hati untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia lantas bertekad untuk menemukan gadis itu sebelum Iblis tercintanya menemukannya yang ternyata gadis yang dimaksudnya adalah seorang angel. Matsuri membuat tipu muslihat untuk membuat sang angel percaya padanya yang pada saat itu benar-benar putus asa. Gadis itu memang sangat cantik, baik hati dan menawan, karna gadis itu memang adalah seorang angel. berbeda dengan dirinya sebagai seorang yokai yang tidak memiliki apapun untuk menyaingi kecantikan sang angel. Hingga pada akhirnya ia merasa benar-benar putus asa saat pria yang dicintainya itu lebih memilih sang angel dibandingkan dirinya. Maka timbul niat jahat lainnya untuk melenyapkan sang angel sebelum pria iblis yang disukainya menemukannya lebih dulu. Dan pada akhirnya ingatannya berakhir pada dirinya yang memegang sebuah belati yang didapatnya dari balik jubah iblis yang sangat dicintainya. Tanpa ia pikirkan akan resiko apapun lagi ia menancapkan belati dengan ukiran perak dan emas berlambang kipas putih dan merah, tepat kedada sang angel. Terakhir yang diingatnya saat pria yang dicintainya datang menghampiri sang angel dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kosong. Kehilangan. Tiba-tiba gejolak kekuatan muncul dalam diri pria yang selama ini selalu ditutupinya selama ini. kekuatan aura sang iblis yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan dan keinginan untuk menghancurkan apapun yang membuatnya marah.

Guncangan dan petir yang saling menyambar membuat tanah disekitarnya terbelah. Kebakaran yang disebabkan oleh halilintar yang menyambar apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya. Jeritan dan raungan kesedihan terdengar dari penduduk yang mendiami daerah yang tersebut. Matsuri sangat ketakukan. Ayahnya sesama yokai datang menghampirinya. Tidak lupa dengan anggota yokai serigala lainnya juga datang untuk membantu. Matsuri mencoba untuk berbicara pada iblis yang sedang kalap saat merasakan sang angel yang telah lenyap dari pandangannya. Sesuatu yang mencubit hatinya hingga mengakibatkan luka yang teramat parah. Tatapan iris ruby yang menatapnya penuh kebencian dan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam. Namun niat kuatnya untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki segalanya. Sang ayah yang merasa sang putri tercintanya mulai masuk dalam bahaya saat sang iblis yang baru diketahuinya adalah iblis klan atas bernama Uchiha. Ia tahu klan iblis Uchiha adalah iblis kejam melebihi iblis manapun didunia ini.

"Izuna kuuun.."

Dan kala Matsuri menyebutkan namanya itulah yang menjadi titik terakhir kesedihannya saat sang ayah beserta semua yokai yang berusaha melindunginya dari amukan sang iblis kini tergeletak tak berdaya didepannya. Bau amis darah dan bulu yang terbakar menyelubungi indra penciumannya. Pria ini bukanlah pria yang selama ini dikenalnya, Tidak. Dia adalah iblis yang selama ini dia cintai selama ini, tidak lebih dari monster yang haus membunuh.

"KAU... TIDAK LAYAK HIDUP!" Ucapnya dingin dan dalam layaknya geraman raja rimba.

Sayap hitam yang begitu dikaguminya kini nampak mengerikan saat bulunya terlepas menjadi potongan belati tajam yang melesat cepat kearahnya. Matsuri pasrah jika pada akhir hidupnya berada ditangan pria yang paling dicintainya. Ia memang sangat salah. Namun bisakah ia berharap untuk kebahagiannya sendiri. Kalaupun menghilangkan satu nyawa sangat setimpalkan dengan kematiannya sendiri ditangan orang yang paling dicintainya sekarang ia mungkin akan rela, asalkan bisakah sang pencipta memberikan sedikit hati Izuna untuknya. Egois.

Namun saat belati-belati hitam itu tinggal 5 centi lagi mengenai kulitnya benda -benda tersebut berpaling kearah berlawanan. Secara refleks Izuna melompat menghindarinya. hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat besar di berbagai tempat.

Terlihat kebingungan pada ekspresi Izuna saat senjata-senjata yang di layangkan untuk membunuh Matsuri justru berbalik arah padanya.

Kebingungannya terjawab saat sebuah cahaya terang dan menyejukan muncul dari sela-sela langit suramnya. empat sosok makhluk yang hampir menyerupai penampilan Izuna hanya saja, jika Izuna identik dengan warna hitam kali ini putih dan berbagai kilauan cahaya melingkupi tubuh sosok tersebut. Hanya saja warna mata yang sama dengan angel yang dibunuhnya tadi membuat Matsuri terguncang. Akankah mereka akan menghakiminya juga? Mereka adalah para angel. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengelak saat sepasang mata yang sama dengan si gadis angel langsung menatapnya dalam diam. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terpancar dari sorot mata itu, justru rasa bersalah yang dalam menerjang jiwanya yang kini mengganggunya. Inikah kekuatan para angel?

Matsuri tidak mengerti akan ucapan para angel yang berdiri melingkari Izunanya. Tidak berapa mereka melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan yang memunculkan sebuah cahaya terang membentuk instagram rumit tepat dibawah kaki mereka. Tapi, sepertinya Izuna marah dan mengeluarkan cahaya pekatnya untuk menyerang para angel. Namun sia-sia saat cahaya terebut justru mengurungnya dalam kukungan cahaya yang dibuat para angel.

Matsuri mendengar kemarahan dalam bahasa yang tak dimengertinya dari perkataan dingin iblis tersayangnya. Izunanya menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian, Ia menunduk sedih. Bahkan dalam sitausi terakhirpun Izuna sama sekali tak menunjukan sedikitpun kasihan dan sedikit cintanya. Ia terpuruk kala ia memang tak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang di ingininya dari lelaki yang paling dicintainya ini. Ia menangis dan terpuruk. Berteriak dan putus asa akan nasib kehidupannya yang abadi.

"Aku tahu rasa cinta sepihakmu justru membuatmu buta arah. Kau membunuh pendamping hidupku saat itu."

Ia mendongak untuk melihat sosok rupawan yang sedikit meneduhkan hatinya, art angel.

Hanya saja Matsuri tidak tahu harus bersikap apa saat mendengar kata 'pendamping' dari sang angel. Surai coklatnya terlihat sangat lembut dan jangan lupakan sayap putih dengan keperakan seperti warna berlian yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh tangan siapapun. Aroma bunga anggrek putih yang segar dapat tercium saat pria itu bergerak kearahnya. Aroma yang menyejukan dan membuat hatinya tenang. Sang malaikat yang begitu memikat.

"Hatimu dipenuhi dengan kebencian, Matsuri."

Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya menolak menatap sng angel didepannya. Bahkan hanya dalam kedipan matanya saja lelaki gagah itu sudah berada di depannya.

"Dia adalah istriku. Wanita pertama dari dua wanita yang paling aku sayangi didunia ini selain putriku. Alangkah menyesalkan hatiku saat aku melihat usia putriku mungkin tidak lebih dari usiamu juga." Suara parau dan dingin terdengar berdengung ditelinga Matsuri. Ia sedih dan gelisah secara bersamaan. Kesedihan yang membuatnya merasa putus asa. Keputus asaan yang teramat dalam hingga membuat tubuhnya lemas ditempatnya.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu seperti yang kau lakukan pada istriku. Tapi, aku memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi." Malaikat bukanlah makhluk yang selalu menghakimi sesuka hatinya. Mereka selalu berfikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah dari sisi yang berbeda. Jika beruntung keputusan yang akan diambilnya akan membawa kabaikan yang bertahan selamanya. Hanya saja dibalik sebuah kebaikan selalu ada kejahatan yang mengintai. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya selalu ada konsekuensinya.

"Aku memang memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk jangan pernah berurusan dengan para makhluk atas, terutama dengan semua keturunanku." Suara berat sang malaikat terdengar mersu dan indah. Hanya saja untuk Matsuri dengan mental yang terguncang jelas tidak merasakannya. "Aku memenjarakan Uchiha Izuna. Iblis klan Uchiha. Ia seharusnya berada di dunia pengasingan untuk menjalani masa hukumannya. Hanya saja karna suatu kesalahan ia terbebas. Ia mencari wanita yang menyelamatkannya saat dalam bertugas. Aku tidak memperhatikan beberapa hal hingga membuat dia di pertemukan dengan wanita yang menolongnya adalah istriku." Iris lavendernya menatap datar Matsuri yang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Ia mendapatkan hukuman karna lancang masuk ke tanah surga untuk bertemu dengan istriku. Dan ku kira setelah dalam masa hukumannya ia akan bisa berfikir lebih jernih lagi, hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengmu. Tapi, ternyata semua hal kejadian sudah diluar perkiraanku saat kau membunuh istriku dan dia kembali pada jiwa gelapnya." Suaranya sangat dalam dan berbahaya.

"A..Aku memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman apapun, Tuanku." Matsuri berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang terasa tercekik karna sesak didadanya,"..Aku sangat mencintainya."

Hiashi berbalik enggan untuk melanjutkan perbincangannya. Tatapannya ia layangkan pada tiga sosok menawan lainnya yang kini menatapnya penuh perhatian. Bersiaga kala sang pemimpin memberikan perintahnya.

Ia mulai mengepakan sayapnya, terbang sedikit tinggi untuk melihat aura kepakatan yang begejolak pada lubang yang telah mereka buat untuk mengurung sang iblis.

"Uchiha Izuna adalah iblis yang masih dalam tahanan yang kini telah memberontak dan mengacaukan penduduk kota. Menyerang tidak terkendali menghancurkan hampir sebagaian kota," Suara sang pemimpin terdengar menggema hampir seluruh kota. Namun manusia tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Klan Uchiha sudah Uchiha Izuna untuk tetap menjadi salah satu bagian dari Uchiha, sekalipun Uchiha Izuna adalah keturunan inti mereka. Kita memiliki wewenang penuh untuk mengadilinya. Terkurung dalam dunia keputus asaan tanpa cahaya dan akan tetap selamanya ditempatnya hingga ketika salah satu dari darah pengunci akan menghancurkannya."

"Baiklah. My lord."

Bersama dengan itu para malaikat itu bergerak mengikuti sang pemimpin melesat ke angkasa. Berputar dalam sekali putaran. Sayap yang mengepak indah dengan percikan cahaya layaknya peri yang sering didengar dalam cerita-serita pengantar tidur. Cahaya berpendar dari bawah kaki sang raja bergerak menuju titik pusat mempertemukan cahaya lainnya dari 3 malaikat lainnya. Berkelok membentuk diagram rumit yang perlahan melebar menutupi hampir seluruh kawasan hutan. Cahaya biru terang. Sangat indah dan memukau. Hanya saja erangan kesakitan sang iblis tidak akan bisa mengalihkan atensi isris coklat yang terluka dan putus asa.

"AARGHHHHKK!"

Bersama dengan itu Sebuah cahaya yang membentuk tali menjerat tubuh jangkungnya. Menyeretnya masuk kedalam lubang tak berdasar. Ruang hampa. Ia meronta. Sayapnya mengepak keras memberontak melawan arah tarikan dari sang iblis rupawan.

Izuna kun.

Suara rintihan kesakitan yang tidak akan pernah bisa didengar oleh sang pemilik nama. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Tanpa bisa menolongnya dari hukuman sang malaikat.

Hingga akhirnya saat sang awan kembali memancarkan cahayanya dan sosok iblis tampannya telah lenyap ditelan oleh lubang kegelapannya, ia sendirian di tanah kosong itu. Kehampaan yang justru membuatnya terdiam kaku ditempanya. Sendirian.

"Aku tidak bisa membiakan semua keburukan ini terus berlanjut untukmu. Aku akan membuat hutan menjadi rumahmu yang akan selalu menaungimu." Suara bariton merdu sang malaikat menggema di udara. Aromanya bahkan tercium hampir diseluruh udara yang dihirup oleh Matsuri. Hanya saja pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh sang kekasih yang pergi jelas lebih mendominasi hatinya.

"Segel ini akan menjaga kelesatariannya selama kau masih menginginkannya. Setidaknya kau adalah yokai mengetahui batasannya. Dan saat itu terjadi jangan sekali-kali kau bertindak gegabah dengan melakukan perbuatan yang terlarang. Aku berjanji keturunankulah yang akan membinasakanmu."

..

..

"...Suri."

"..."

"...Matsuri!"

"..."

"Woy! Matsuri!

"E..Eh? Ada apa Toneri kun?" Matsuri sedikit gelagan salah tingkah. Ia kepergok melamun oleh Toneri.

"Kau melamun."

"Ti.. tidak." Ia berusaha berkilah. Walaupun hanya sia-sia karna bagaimanpun ia dan Toneri sudah berteman lama. Jadi berbagai ekspresipun akan ditebak dengan mudah saat mereka berbohon.

"Aku yakin. Kau sedang memikirkannya Izuna mu, bukan?" Tebakan yang tepat sasaran. Dan Toneri hanya menyeringai sekilas.

"A..Aku hanya.."

"Mengenang. Aku tahu."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sedang menmbujukku?" Matsuri mendelik sebal lantas ia masuk kedalam gua dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak membujukmu. Aku hanya sedang memberi tahumu sesuatu. Jika kau menolaknya, aku tidak akan memaksa." Ucap Toneri tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikitpun. Udara yang sejuk dipagi hari dan angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan kimono putihnya yang berkilau indah. Kadang Matsuri berpikir bahwa Toneri lebih cocok menjadi kaum _elfh_ dari yokai.

"Kau tahu banyak hal yang ku pikirkan menganai dirimu. Kau lebih cocok menjadi kaum bangsa peri dari pada seorang makhluk jejadian." Lengannya merambat mengusap lengan yang terhalang kimono sutranya. Lihatlah betapa yokai yang selalu tahu bagaimana suatu kenyaman. Yokai berselera tinggi, "..Kau tahu kau sangat mempesona. Jika boleh jujur aku sangat tertarik untuk menghabiskan malamku denganmu."

Toneri mendengus bosan. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari belaian nakal sang serigala. Kitsune memang penggoda yang ulung. Tapi, untuk seorang yokai taiga seperti dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang telah berganti-ganti pasangan seperti kitsune yang merajuk ini.

Kembali ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada tempat yang jauh didepannya ini. Ia merasakannya walaupun tipis. Ia bisa membaunya. Aroma ini.. walaupun berbeda ia masih bisa merasakan dari gen mana ia berasal. Ia menyeringai dingin. Saatnya membalas dendam.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai?Aku yakin pikiranmu dipenuhi oleh niat jahat." Matsuri menatapnya Toneri tajam, Sejurusnya ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tentu sangat mendukung rencanamu ini. Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Ia melirik pada bukit yang kini menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama ini. Tempat yang selalu menjadi rumahnya untuk pulang. Tempat yang selalu membuatnya merasa lebih dekat dengan Izunanya. Tempat Izuna terkurung selama berabad-abad lamanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sangat menginginkan itu."

...

...

Gaara berjalan santai dengan headset dan i-pad digenggamannya. Ia menghirup aroma pedesaan yang khas dengan udara sejuk memanjakan penciumannya. Hinata setia berjalan mengikutinya disampingnya. Gaun putihnya terlihat lebih bersidar kala cahaya matahari menerpa tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih terlihat suram namun auranya yang menunjukan kekuatan dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi.

Para penduduk melihat Gaara dengan tatapan yang aneh. Karna sesuatu yang tak lazim saat kau menemukan surai berwarna merah terang milik Gaara. Tapi, disamping itu tidak sedikit orang yang menyapa ataupun membungkuk hormat kepada Gaara. tentu saja keluarga mana lagi yang memiliki surai mencolok macam ciri khas dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Acuhkan saja orang-orang yang tidak penting. Biar bagaimanapun orang-orang itu adalah orang yang sangat menghormati kelurgamu. Betapa akan senangnya saat kau memberikan mereka sedikit sikap menghargaimu.

"Tidak." bisik Hinata lembut. "Biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang-orang yang menghargai nama keluargamu atas segala kebaikannya. Mereka tidak akan menyukai orang yang bersikap tidak perduli seperti itu."

"Itu adalah sikap tidak berguna." Balas Sasuke sengit.

"Sedikit senyuman. Tidak akan membuat harga dirimu jatuh."

"Buang-buang waktu. Apapun yang dilakukan disini hanya akan menghambat perjalanan saja."

Gaara pun berjalan lurus tanpa membalas satupun sapaan dari orang-orang yang menyapanya. Sasuke menyeringai senang saat lagi-lagi ialah yang memenangkannya pergulatan pikiran Gaara. Tatapan meremehkan ia layangkan pada satu-satunya gadis yang kini sibuk dengan helaan napasnya. Ia condongkan tubuhnya mendekati Hinata seketika aroma lavender yang selama ini mengiringi perjalannya dapat tercium dengan jelas. Ia sangat menyukainya. Betapa kau angel adalah kaum yang selalu menarik dengan keindahan dan keanggunan yang dimilikinya. Aroma lembut dan suara halusnya sudah menjadi konsumsinya setiap hari. Ia sudah terbiasa dan sangat terbiasa akan semua hal yang ada pada Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah saja. Biarkan dia menjadi milikku. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat lembut, Hinata." Bisikan seduktif Sasuke membuat Hinata tertarik untuk melihat wajah iblis tampan, Sasuke. Perlahan sayap hitam sang iblis melebar membentangkan setiap helai bulu halusnya. Hinata terpaku takjub bahkan tanpa disadarinya sebelah lengan kekar sang devil melingkari tubuhnya membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang dulu pernah dirasakannya dari orang yang sama.

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai pertarungan kekanakan ini. Betapa pun aku lebih menyukai kita yang apa adanya. Aku dan kau akan menjadi pasangan yang menyenangkan dalam berbagai hal." Bisik Sasuke lagi. Sayapnya mengepak secara perlahan. Terbang dengan kerendahan yang stabil. Mengayun seperti menina bobokan seorang anak kecil dan hal yang paling di sukainya saat tubuh mungil sang angel yang berada didekapannya. Terasa sangat sejuk dan aroma yang menenangkannya sungguh membuatnya terbuai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak yakin bagaimana kita akan bisa saling memahami." Ucap Hinata membuyarkan kenyamanan Sasuke. Iris lembut seperti bunga lavender menatapnya.. dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan sama sekali. Iris mata yang berbeda warna ini bergerak menuruni wajah Hinata yang cantik dengan pipi yang dihiasi rona merah cantik. Cantik...sangat cantik. Tanpa disadarinya jarinya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi merona halus dan sejuknya. Sangat terasa menyenangkan di telapak tangannya. Ibu jarinya menelusuri kening turun ke hidung bangirnya dan terakhir pada bibir merah merekah seperti buah tomat segar dengan kilau yang alami.

"Sa..sasuke san."

Bisikan halus yang keluar dari bibir yang masih dipandanginya menggelitik perutnya seolah menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Hinata memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang namun tangan kekar Sasuke sudah menahannya dengan sigap. Hingga hal terakhir yang dirasakannya adalah benda kenyal nan hangat melahap bibirnya dengan lembut. Hinata terkejut bukan main.

Mereka masih tidak menginjakan kaki ditanah. Sayap hitam dengan bulu sewarna raven ini masih setia mengepak dengan kekuatan yang terkontrol dan teratur. Otak Sasuke tidak merespon apapun yang berada disekitarnya kala rasa manis bibir Hinata begitu mempengaruhinya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan rontaan dan gerakan apapun atas penolakan dari sang angel.

Ia ingin lebih dari ini. Lebih banyak manis lagi yang dicecapnya.

Mendekapnya lebih erat memperdalam ciuamannya dengan lidah yang menerobos masuk kedalam mulut manis sang angel. Sasuke terbuai dengan sensasi yang baru dirasakannya terhadap sang angel. Ciumannya mulai menuntut dan Hinata mulai sedikit kewalahan. Sebelah tangannya mulai bergerak kepinggul dan meremas pantat berisi sang angel. Astaga... Sasuke mulai kehilangan kontrol. Napasnya mulai memburu dan iris onyxnya tergantikan dengan warna darah yang menyela.

Jiwa sang iblis Sasuke mulai menuntut. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti disini. Aku ingin lebih lagi, Hinata." Bisik serak sang angel. Hinata tidak menggunakan zat approdisiac untuk membuat sang iblis terbakar napsunya. Ini jelas bahaya baik untuk dirinya maupun untuk Sasuke sendiri. Ia harus segera menghentikan Sasuke secepatnya.

"Ughh.. Hen..hentika aahn.." Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan suaranya. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus. Ini adalah zat aprodisiac dari Sasuke.

Konsentrasi. Hinata mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga mengakibatkan tubuh Sasuke terpental jauh dari posisinya. Hinata menatap khawatir Sasuke yang kini meringis kesakitan. Hinata tidak boleh mendekati Sasuke saat ini. Iblis itu sedang bergairah, sangat sulit mengendalikan iblis yang sedang emosional. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Jantung Hinata serasa mau copot saat Gaara berlari kearahnya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat keterkejutannya. Dua orang yang bukan manusia berada dibelakang Gaara. Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata coklat dan kimono yang nampak pas ditubuh semampainya dan seorang pemuda dengan mata putih terang dan kimono sutranya yang membuatnya terlihat tampan dan elegan.

Hinata berharap ia sempat menyembunyikan dirinya tepat pada waktunya. Ia juga memakai kekaikan kekai penghalang untuk Sasuke. Agar aura mereka tidak dapat diketahui oleh ketiga orang tersebut. Dan nyatanya...

"Mereka yokai." Bisik Hinata menatap keduanya yang nampak kebingungan mencari asal suara.

"Aku mersakannyaToneri kun. Apa kah kau juga merasakannya?" Matsuri menelengkan kepalanya kesamping memperhatikan pria itu yang nampak fokus pada satu titik. "..Nampaknya kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik juga ya."

Hinata berjengit waspada kala iris aqua menatap langsung pada lavendernya. _'Apakah dia bisa melihatku?'_

Hinata berjalan mundur seiring langkah sang yokai putih berjalan kearahnya. Ia menghentikan dirinya saat phon besar menghalangi gerakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tangan pucat Toneri terulur kearahnya.

Plash.

Menembus namun ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kekhawatirannya sendiri. Telapak tangan itu kini bertengger tepat dikepalanya menyentuh mahkota kecil yang setia bertengger disela-sela puncak kepalanya, perlahan menuruni kearah samping membingkai dengan sangat sempurna.

 _"Hime."_

 **Deg.**

Hinata membelalakan matanya terkejut. Ia melihat iris aqua terang dengan pupil kecil hitam layaknya noda yang mencemari warna biru pucat sang pemiliknya. Surai putihnya nampak terlihat sangat alus tanpa ada gaya yang khusus untuknya. Tapi, tatapan kosong itu jelas sudah memberikan sebuah penjaelasn untuknya bahwa sang empu sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. Hanya berdasarkan insting. Ia bernapas lega namun, sesuatu yang dahsyat terjadi tepat saat ia akan membuka mulutnya.

Aura gelap dan energi yang seolah menariknya masuk membuat Hinata menoleh cepat kesampingnya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menunduk dengan sayap hitam yang membentang lebar. Kala pria itu mengangkat kepalanya mata kanan dengan ruby merahnya menyala tepat kearahnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya pada pria disampingnya. Ia berjengit saat kekai penghalang energinya pecah seketika dan sosoknya pun dapat terlihat dengan jelas baikoleh manusia biasa. Hinata mulai sedikit gusar. Mungkin kali ini tidak ada cara lain.

Sasuke bukan iblis yang mudah simpati ataupun peduli pada apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Hanya saja mendapati sang angel yang disentuh oleh makhluk rendahan yang bahkan jauh dibawah levelnya jelas membuat harga dirinya terhina. Ia adalah seorang iblis kegelapan, pangeran iblis generasi ke tiga dari sang raja lucifer. Keistimewaan dalam kekuatan menghancurkan dan membinasakan. Bahkah para yokai yang bahkan tidak layak untuk dijadikan bawahan bagi sang pangeran kegelapan. Hanya budak yang pantas untuk dijadikan kain keset bagi kaki sang iblis.

Betapa merendahkan dan darah iblis sang Uchiha tidak pernah perduli.

"Menyingkirlah kau dari sana makhluk rendahan."

Geraman sang iblis membuat setiap syaraf bergetar. Pikiran yang terpokus pada sang iblis membuat hatinya tak berdaya untuk menurutinya. Tapi, tdiak untuk sang putra indigo. Meskipun ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sang iblis namun jiwanya tidak genar sekalipun ia manusia biasa.

Jiwa iblis yang terbakar dengan api kemarahan.

Gaara tidak perlu memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengetahui kedua makhluk astral dibelakangnya yang sedang ketakutan. Ia mengerti seberapa jauhnya level kekuatan sang iblis dari kedua yokai dibelakangnya. Namun tetap saja jika sang iblis memang yang terkuat shinigami_aka dewa kematian tetaplah yang paling berkuasa dalam menghukum para jiwa kotor. Iblis adalah jiwa yang dipenuhi kebencian dan kemunafikan, jiwa yang tersesat dalam kegelapan. Apakah ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah jiwa yang kotor. Apakah iblis akan tunduk pada para shinigami? jawabannya, Tidak tahu.

"Manusia, sialan. Aku bukanlah iblis yang akan tunduk apda makluk apapun. Kau pikir shinigami adalah makhluk terkuat, huh? Apa kau ingin merasakannya?"

Gaara menatap penuh waspada dan perhitungan. Ia melirik menggunakan sudut matanya pada sisi yokai putih. Ia bisa merasakannya namun samar. Pemilik jiwa tenang, kenyamanan dan ...kebahagiaan? Apa maksudnya? Apakah sang angel?

Gaara memejamkan matanya berharap seluruh panca indranya dapat merasakannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Brengsek! Matilah kalian semua!"

Bersama dengan itu sebuah sinar hitam dilayangkan Sasuke kearah Gaara. Kemarahan karna kecemburuannya menggelapkan matanya. Ia tidak perduli jika dampak dari serangannya akan menimbulkan kerusakan yang parah. yang terpenting mereka semua mendapatkan pelajarannya karna telah memancing kemarahannya.

 **DHUUUAARRR!**

Tidak ada yang sempat untuk melariak dirinya dan dipastikan semuanya akan tewas. Andaikan tidak adanya pelindung yang menghalangi kekuatan kegelapan tersebut. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat abu menghalangi pandangannya. Ia menatap tajam mengetahui kekkai siapa yang kini melindungi makhluk lemah tersebut. angin berhembus kuat menghilangkan debu yang menutupi pendangannya. Tentu diketahui siapa pemilik kekuatan tersebut.

"Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dingin dan datar.

Gaun putih bersih tanpa noda menjuntai jatuh hingga mata kakinya. Pandangan Hinata lurus menatap langsung apda Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam. Jadi sekarang mereka mulai menunjukan jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya mereka akan memulai pertarungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Gaara menatap Sosok Hinata dibelakangnya. Ia pernah melihat sosok gadis bersurai putih ini sebelumnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengingat pasti kapan dan dimana ia melihatnya. Tapi, wangi lavender ini jelas tidak asing di indra penciumannya.

Toneri dan Matsuri yang gentar hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Merasakan sebegitu kuat dan mengerikannya kekeuatan sang iblis yang hampir membunuh mereka semua andaikan jika sosok gadis bergaun putih tersebut tidak segera datang menyelamatkan mereka. Sedangkan Toneri yang sudah lama tidak mendapatkan serangan seperti itu juga sudah tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa takut akan kematian yang pernah dialaminya. Begitu menyakitkan dan mengerikan. Dan ia tidak mau untuk merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

"Hinata. Menyingkirlah!" Perintah Sasuke geram. Ia tidak bisa untuk menyerang Hinata saat ia sedang emosi. Ia tidak akan menjamin akan keselamatan Hinata. Terakhir mereka bertarung, tanpa sengaja ia telah memotong sayap Hinata, bagaimana jika kali ini tanpa sengaja ia membunuh jati dirinya sebagai angel dan menjadi yokai? Tapi,

"Kendalikan emosimu, Sasuke! Kau akan membunuh manusia yang tidak bersalah. Kau akan dihukum oleh para iblis karna telah membunuh manusia yang menjadi misinya." Ucap Hinata memperingatkan.

..Sasuke benci dengan sikap baik sang angel kepada para manusia yang tidak tahu diri.

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku menginginkan mereka mati!"

"Sasuke! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Kau ingin melawanku, huh?" Sasuke maju selangkah. Sebuah cahaya merah berpendar ditangannya memunculkan sebuah pedang kesayangannya, "..Ku harap aku bisa membunuh hati naifmu, Hyuuga."

Sasuke melesat ke arah Hinata, mengacungkan pedangnya dan mengahatam lurus pada kepala Hinata lalu..

 **DHUUUAR!**

Sekali lagi ledakan yang yang dahsyat terjadi. Angin yang terlalu kencang membuat Gaara terpental begitu pula dengan Toneri dan Matsuri. Mereka jatuh meringkuk saat terlempar sejauh 10 meter dari lokasi pertarungan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka terbatuk mempertajam penglihatannya saat debu mulai berangsur menghilang. Gaara melebarkan matanya saat tetesan darah keluar dari ujung pedang Sasuke.

Tii-tiidaaak!

.

.

 **To Be Countinued**

.

.

* * *

Oke bagaimana kelanjutan dari perjuangan Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai Devil dan Angel dalam mendapatkan jiwa Gaara dichap ini?

Ku harap reader suka atau mungkin... juga membosankan.

hahahaha..#plak!

Oke..oke

Maaf sebelumnya FF yang TLTF kayaknya bakalan lama buat updatenya#aku kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan ff itu.. but aku usahain tidak akan di 'Discontinued'in.

sungguh bukan karna banyak komentar jelek yang sering masuk kotak Review

ini karna memang aku sedang kehilangan mood

Entah mungkin karna aku memang penyuka gendre ini hahaha#plak

Oke, untuk adegan lemonnya mungkin nanti nyusul dach.. aku juga harus mengontrol otak yang kadang h*nt*i nya kagak ketulungan

so semoga si chapter ini ada kemajuan walaupun tidak banyak.

.

.

so.. sekali lagi..

 **HONTOU...GOMMEN NE**

.

.

 **# Spesial Thanks to :**

 **sasuhina69, Reichan Hiyukeitashi, Yuki, Jully Asahina, Guest, Ai, Ozel-Hime, Lovely Sasuhina, Hummy, Shu, luna cha, Yuka, hinatalovers, Lisna Wati716, Narulita706, HHS Hyuuga L, aisyaeva, Mhey-chan, Ana.**

Kalian semua adalah penyemangatku

 **..Arigatou..**

.

.

.

.

 **See you next chap**

 **.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Last Chapter~**

 **DHUAAR.**

Sekali lagi ledakan yang dahsyat terjadi. Tekanan angin yang terlalu kencang membuat Gaara terpental begitu pula dengan Toneri dan Matsuri. Mereka jatuh meringkuk saat terlempar sejauh 10 meter dari lokasi pertarungan antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka terbatuk mempertajam penglihatannya saat kepulan asap debu mulai menghilang. Gaara melebarkan matanya saat tetesan darah keluar dari ujung pedang Sasuke.

'Tii..tidaaak!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Sufranatural, Hurt Comfort, Romance

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut dipercaya atau ditiru karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Please Press Back/Exit**

.

.

 **Summary**

Kegegalapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kerhancuran yang didapatnya

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **#5# Jealous**

* * *

 **..  
**

 **..**

'Tii..tiidaaaak!'

Iris lavender terbelak menatapnya tidak percaya.

Ujung pedang menancap langsung ke dada kiri sang iblis. Iris rubynya perlahan berubah menjadi onyx menatap sayu kearah Hinata. Ia bingung dengan tindakan tubuhnya sendiri yang justru bergerak diluar kontrolnya. Ia memang kesal dan tidak suka dengan tindakan Hinata yang terlalu baik pada semua orang. Tapi, ia lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Semestinya perasaan asing ini sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. Ia benci memilikinya. Dirinya adalah makhkuk terkuat dan tangguh tapi, kenapa hanya karna ada secuil rasa asing didadanya dapat mengalahkannya telak. Pikirannya buntu dan rasa tidak rela didadanya jelas membuatnya seperti seorang yang kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai seorang iblis. Pandangannya mulai memburam kehilangan fokus hingga akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk andaikan sosok lembut dengan aroma lavender tidak mendekap dan menahannya dalam pelukan menyejukannya.

"Sa..Sasuke san." Panggil Hinata panik. Dada Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Dengan hati-hati ia mencabut pedang yang masih menancap di dada sang iblis. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh iblis berhati dingin ini. Bisa-bisanya menusuk dirinya dengan pedang miliknya sendiri. Bukankah tadi iblis ini terlihat kesal lantas berusaha untuk mencelakainya.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa, tertawalah. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti tanganku bergerak sendiri." Ucap Sasuke terkekah mengejek, "Otak dan tubuhku memang selalu bermasalah jika itu berhubungan denganmu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng pelan " Aku tidak tahu hanya saja, terus terang aku terkejut. Padahal ku kira kau akan membuatku melihat ibuku disana. Pedangmu bisa membunuhku secara permanen." Balas Hinata membenahi kepala Sasuke dalam pangkuannya. Ia menunduk meneliti luka menganga Sasuke dan ia tersenyum lega."..Sedikit menggeser kekiri maka pedangmu akan merobek jantungmu. Itu akan mengakhiri hidupmu."

"Hm. Ku rasa kepalaku mulai lelah. Pendarahannya cukup parah dan aku sangat mengantuk." Ucap Sasuke menggeser wajahnya lebih merapat ke perut Hinata. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Hinata. Tidak sadar tindakannya itu justru membuat berbagai pasang menatapnya tidak suka. Tidak sampai satu menit Sasuke pingsan dalam pangkuan Hinata. Kegelapan yang sangat menenangkan.

..

..

Tubuhnya terbaring lemah dia atas kasur king sizenya. Dadanya di balut oleh perban dengan bentuk yang sangat rapi menutupi luka yang cukup parah. Jangan tanya siapa yang melakukannya. Yang pasti orang itu adalah orang yang selalu bertindak dengan penuh ketulusan dan kepedulian yang sangat besar bagi siapa saja yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Seberapapun tahu bahwa lelaki gagah ini akan baik-baik saja sekalipun lukanya dibiarkan begitu saja. Bukankah iblis itu adalah makhluk immortal. Walau begitu luka yang didapatnya memang bukan luka biasa. Bahkan perban pun kurang efektif untuk menutupi bekas darah yang sedikit merembes dari kulit putihnya. Luka karena pedang iblis memang mengerikan. Jika pedang itu bisa membunuh para makhluk atas lantas bagaimana dengan dirinya yang yang hanya seorang yokai yang bahkan kekuatannya pun masih dibawah level iblis. Kembali ia mendengus menanggapi seberapa rendahnya ia di bandingnkan dengan makhluk sufranatural kalangan atas.

"Aku snugguh tidak menyangka akan menemukanmu lagi Izuna." Bisik gadis yokai mentap penuh damba pada sosok yang kini terbaring tenang ditempat tidur Gaara. Betapa ia sangat mengagumi sosok sempurna sang iblis. Begitu mempesona seolah pandangannya tertarik untuk tidak mengalihkan tatapannya makhluk menggoda dan pendosa ini. Dia tidak buta namun cinta membuatnya buta untuk melihat siapa sosok sebenarnya 'dia'. Uchiha Sasuke, itu adalah nama yang disebutkan si gadis angel bernama Hinata. Dia memang tidak mau mengerti seberapa mendetailnya Hinata menceritakan akan siapa sebenarnya pria yang kini terbaring lemah ditempat tidur ini. Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran ketiga dari generasi klan Lucifer Uchiha.

Uchiha?

Ya. Uchiha.

Kenapa para Uchiha selalu menarik dan mempesona.

Ia mendekat mendudukan dirinya di samping sang iblis. Ia membelai pipi tirus Sasuke. Rambutnya terasa lembut saat ia menyentuhnya, jika Izuna berambut agak panjang Sasuke sedikit lebih pendek namun dengan poni yang sangat cocok pada bentuk wajahnya yang maskulin. Sama-sama memiliki kulit putih dengan mata yang onyx yang sama-sama memikat. Betapa kokoh garis rahangya, dagu yang lancip hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang sangat sensual. Ia tersenyum tipis, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bibir sexy Sasuke. ekor berwarna coklat keemasannya bergerak untuk menyentuh Sasuke. Ketahuilah ekor seorang yokai rubah mampu membuat seseorang terpedaya dan terbuai akan kelembutannya.

Hinata yang hendak masuk kemar tempat Sasuke berbaring terdiam sesaat. Ia menyerngit bingung saat merasakan ada aura lain didalam kamar tersebut. Maka dengan hati-hati dan penuh waspada ia membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Dan...

 **BRAAAK.**

Ukh.

Hinata terkesiap saat Matsuri terdesak di dinding dengan leher yang dicengkram Sasuke. Matsuri meronta ingin dilepaskan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karna cekikan yang menghambat pernapasannya. Mata dengan iris yang berbeda, merah dan ungu menatap dingin pada Matsuri yang meronta dalam cengkramannya.

' _mati'_

Sasuke memberikan tekanan lebih kuat lagi pada bagian leher sang yokai. Ia tidak perduli jika seandainya wanita yang terjebak dalam cengkramannya ini mati. Tidak ada ampun bagi siapa saja yang terlibat masalah dengannya. Tidak terkecuali kitsune jalang ini. Jika perlu ia akan memotong-notong bagian tubuhnya dan menghancurkan mulut lancangnya.

"Sasuke san!"

Sasuke menatap Hinata sekilas lantas melemparkan tubuh Matsuri kedinding. Bantingannya yang cukup keras mampu membuat dinding beton tersebut retak. Ia tidak perduli jika dadanya kembali berdarah karna gerakan spontanitas otot pada rongga dadanya. Toh ia adalah iblis. Luka separah apapun akan smebuh dengan sendirinya hanya saja, sekarang ia harus menuntaskan hukumannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hi.. hin.. hinata.. akh." Matsuri nampak kepayahan beruasaha untuk meminta pertolongan pada Hinata.

Hinata beranjak mendekati Matsuri namun sesuatu yang mungil melilit dan mencegah kakinya untuk berjalan mendekati Matsuri. Hinata terkejut saat menemukan sosok bayi berusia 1 tahun mencengkram kakinya. Warna mata onyx polosnya membuat Hinata terpesona. Kulitnya putih bersih dan rambut pendeknya sewarna bulu gagak membuatnya teringat akan seseorang. Hinata menyukai bayi imut tersebut.

"Ma.. ma.. ma.." Bicaranya masih kaku namun sangat menggemaskan. Tanpa tahu akibatnya Hinata membawa bayi tersebut kedalam gendongannya. Mendekapnya dengan sayang mencium kedua pipinya yang tanpa sadar membuat seseorang menggeram tidak suka. Namun siapa yang bisa membuat seorang Hinata dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang bayi imut tersebut. Ia mencubit gemas pipi gembilnya. Rambut hitamnya nampak berkilau. Sangat tampan.

"Ma..ma..ma.."

"Hina.. ukh.."

 **Deg.**

Namun sebuah suara yang memohon membuat Hinata terdiam. Seakan tersadar Hinata mengalihkan tatapanannya kearah Matsuri dan ia terbelalak saat pedang Sasuke sudah mengacung pada wanita kitsune tersebut. Sang bayi mulai mengetahui Hinata mengalihkan tatapan darinya mulai kesal. Ia mecoba menarik perharian Hinata lagi dengan suara rengekan hendak menangis.

"Ma..maa.. hiks.."

Kepala Hinata menoleh pada bayi dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu berkaca-kaca. Dan semakin mendekapnya erat. Hinata tersenyum lantas berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah Sasuke yang sudah siap menebas kepala Matsuri. Merasa rencananya gagal si bayi tampan tersebut mulai kembali merengek dan kini menangis dengan pilu digendongan Hinata.

"Hwaaa..Hiks.. ma.. maa.."

Si bayi menangis dan Hinata sedikit kewalahan. Ia sedikit panik antara ke arah matsuri atau meredakan tangisan sibayi. Tapi, Matsuri? Kenapa pula Matsuri tidak menggerakan tubuhnya dan bergerak menjauh dari sana. Sepertinya Sasuke sengaja menggunakan jutsu pengikatnya.

"Di..diamlah. Sayang.. jika tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu disana."

Bagaikan mantra sang bayi itu akhirnya diam menyelusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Hinata yang menguar aroma yang menenangkan dan menyejukannya. Dia tidak ingin kenyaman dalam dekapan sang angel hilang darinya. Maka ia akan menuruti semua yang diucapkan Hinata agar ia tidak lepas dari gendongan Hinata.

"Matilah kau kitsune!"

 **Sriing.**

 **Prang!**

Sasuke menggeram marah saat pedangnya mengenai lapisan pertama kekkai penghalang. Cih pengganggu, sialan. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Hinata yang tersenyum innoncence padanya dan apa itu? Makhluk kecil yang ada di gendongan Hinata. Makhluk itu nangkring di leher Hinata menghayati kenyaman yang ditawarkan sosok lembut sang angel. Sialaaan. Berani sekali iblis kecil itu menghianatinya. Seharusnya makhluk itu menghalangi pergerakan Hinata tapi, binatang kecil itu justru mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia memberikan tolerir saat Hinata memberikan ciuman di kedua pipinya. Tapi, untuk yang ini ia tidak akan mengampuninya. Cih. Yang benar saja, hanya dirinyalah yang berhak atas angel itu.

Tunggu. Dari mana pemikiran itu. Kenapa ia berpikir Hinata adalah miliknya? Cih. Brengsek! Ia tidak perduli yang jelas dia tidak suka dengan pemandangannya sekarang.

Dengan gerakan cepat. Ia menarik makhluk kecil dan menyebalkan dari gendongan Hinata secara kasar membuat Hinata terkejut dan replek ia mempertahankan posisi si bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke menjauhkan sang bayi dari tangan kekar Sasuke, "Dia bisa kesakitan. Bayi ini masih rentan."

"Brengsek. Lihatlah baik-baik Hinata. Dia bukanlah bayi yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah ular peliharaanku yang sengaja ku panggil kesini."

"A..apa? Tidak mungkin. Lihatlah." Hinata mendekatkan sang bayi ke arah Sasuke, "Betapa tampan dan menggemaskannya dia. Aku sangat menyukainya dan...Hey!"

Hinata lengah dan Sasuke segera menarik kaki sang bayi dan membuatnya menggantung terbalik, "Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik."

 **SSSHHHHH...**

Hinata membelalakan matanya saat bayi tersebut berubah sosoknya menjadi memanjang dan menjadi... seekor ular? Hinata cemberut lantas berjalan melewati Sasuke menghampiri Matsuri yang telah pingsan.

"Padahal aku sangat menyukainya." Hinata memangku Matsuri kepundaknya memapahnya ke tempat tidur yang semula di tiduri Sasuke.

"Kau memang menyukai manusia terutama dalam bentuk bayi." Ejek Sasuke menyimpan ular peliharaanya di atas meja, ekspresi ular yang diberi nama Manda ini terlihat murung, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat menyeringai puas pada hewan peliharaannya itu.

 _'Angel itu milikku. Jangan macam-macam. Kecuali jika kau ingin merasakan apiku kemarahanku.'_

 _'Baik tuanku.'_

"Kau terlalu kasar padanya." Gumam Hinata menatap kasihan pada Matsuri, cetakan tangan terlihat di leher Matsuri akibat cekikan sang iblis, "biasakan untuk tidak melakukan seperti itu."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari ular yang kini sedang di berikan wejangan pamungkasnya. Bibir tipis Sasuke mengkerut kebawah tanda ketidak sukaannya akan kalimat Hinata. Ia menarik pinggang Hinata membalikan tubuhnya hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tahu, wanita kitsune ini mencoba untuk menciumku saat tertidur. Apa kau menyukai hal itu, hm?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata yang kini memerah atas kedekatan mereka.

"Lihatlah.." Sasuke menatap dalam iris lavender milik Hinata. Betapapun ia menyadari dan mengakui akan segala keindahan yang dimiliki oleh sang angel. Tangannya tidak tahan untuk menyentuh pipi meronanya yang lembut, ".. kau begitu menggoda untuk disentuh oleh siapun yang melihatmu, betapa mendambanya mereka yang menyentuhmu, Hinata."

"Sa..sasuke san. A..aku rasa ini sedikit berlebihan." Hinata berusaha melepasakan dekapan Sasuke padanya. Kondisi ini membuatnya risih. Namun sepertinya sang devil sengaja, bahkan semakin Hinata ingin melepasakan diri semakin mengeratlah lingkaran lengannya dipinggang Hinata.

"Apanya yang berlebihan, hm?" Goda Sasuke, "..menurutku ini tidak berlebihan. Bukankah kita pernah melakukannya lebih dari ini."

Hinata hendak protes, namun pintu kamar terbuka kasar memperlihatkan Gaara yang terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berjalan. Ia berusaha untuk tdiak perduli pada posisi Sasuke dan Hinata yang berpelukan. Meskipun dalam hatinya ia merasa terbakar api cemburu melihat gadis yang menarik perhatiannya berada dalam pelukan orang lain. Sasuke tentu menyeringai mendapati pemikiran naif Gaara.

"Sasuke san. Lepaskan aku." Hinata kembali berontak dan Sasuke mendecih kesal. Jika ia tetap mempertahankan Hinata mungkin manusia merah itu akan merasa menang akan penolakan Hinata padanya. Dengan tidak rela ia menurunkan Hinata dari dekapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu sebarapa irinya kau padaku." Ucap Sasuke memanasi Gaara yang kini terlihat kesal karnanya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan seorang pembual sepertimu." Gaara menatap Hinata, "ada sesuatu yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu." Gaara menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya tidak perduli dengan sang iblis yang kini mengumpat kasar padanya. Dalam hati ia senang mendapati posisi mereka yang terbalik.

"Tidak baik berpikiran seperti itu, keburukan yang dibalas dengan keburukan akan menghasilkan keburukan juga." Tegur Hinata mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu." Balas Gaara berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Meskipun ia dongkol karna angelnya membela iblis ayam itu.

"Aku tidak membelanya. Aku jelas menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti dia." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hinata heran.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku." Tanya Gaara was-was.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, _'Tuhan semoga engkau mengampuniku,'_ Bisik Hinata dalam hatinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin jika Gaara salah paham dan menjauhinya karna kelancangannya dalam hal yang sangat privasi. Hidup bersama dengan Gaara sejak kecil mampu membuatnya mengerti akan bagaimana perangai pamuda bimbingannya. Manusia yang selalu berhati-hati dalam hidupnya terutama dalam hal privasi dan rahasia. Meskipun hal itu mungkin tidak berlaku bagi Hinata yang nota benenya adalah malaikat pelindungnya.

"Aku hanya menebaknya saat melihat wajah yang tidak mengenakanmu tadi, Gaara kun."

Gaara mengalihkan tatapan kesamping, menatap Hinata terkejut. "Katakan sekali lagi. Panggil namaku." Titah Gaara memastikan

"Gaara kun?"

Seketika senyum tipis tersungging dibibir tipisnya ia mengalihkan tatapannya mendahului Hinata. Ia tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Baru kali ini ia merasakan rasa senang yang aneh saat ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan suffiks 'Kun'. Dadanya berdebar kencang tapi, sangat menyenangkan dan ia ingin kesenangan ini terus berlanjut.

"Doushite?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. Namun seketika ia juga turut tersenyum meskipun tidak diketahui Gaara. _'Manusia memang sangat indah saat hatinya senang.'_ Percayalah para angel selalu melihat sinar yang berbeda-beda pada tiap diri manusia. Biasanya hal itu dapat dipengaruhi oleh suasana hati ataupun bagaimana pembawaan manusia itu sendiri.

"Hm."

Gaara membawa Hinata kebelakang rumahnya tepatnya ke arah sebuah kebun buah berry yang memang sengaja ditanam disana. Ia melirik kekanan kekiri mencari makhluk kecil yang akan ditunjukannya pada Hinata. Dengan terpaksa ia harus melepaskan tangan lembut sang angel untuk mencarinya. Ia benci jika dikatakan cemburu, berhubung tadi ia melihat Hinata yang terlihat senang dengan bayi yang ternyata adalah ular peliharaan Sasuke. Dia bukan type manusia yang suka menguping hanya saja jika hal itu berhubungan dengan Hinata, mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah salah satu cara pembelajaran dalam hal memahami seorang gadis.

"Disitu kau rupanya." Ucap pelan, Gaara lantas berjalan ke arah pepohonan kecil yang tumbuh disekitar kebun kecilnya. Tak lama ia mengacungkan seekor rakun kecil dan dua anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan.

Hinata tersenyum cerah. Ia lantas menghampiri Gaara untuk melihat binatang kecil yang menggemaskan. Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Hinata yang nampak antusias dengan peliharaannya.

"JANGAN DISENTUH!"

Teriak seseorang menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Gaara menatap tajam pada pria yang kini berdiri santai di atas pagar rumahnya. Ia mendelik tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit dari sang iblis.

"Apa maksudmu setan ayam?"

 **Sring**

Muncul perempat siku-siku di dahi sang iblis. Ia masih pada posisinya berusaha untuk tidak melompat dan merobek tubuh si setan merah menjadi dua. Sangat menyenangkan mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesakitannya.

"Atas dasar apa kau melarang dia menyentuhnya." Ucap Gaara datar. Menatap sengit Sasuke.

"Lihatlah baik-baik. Binatang itu penyakitan." Tunjuk Sasuke santai.

Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya pada rakun dan kedua anak kucing peliharannya. Dan..

"A.. Apa ini.."

Ketiga hewan peliharaanya tiba-tiba tergolek begitu saja ditanah. Bulunya terlihat sedikit lebih kusam dari sebelumnya. Ia menyentuhnya dan menggerak-gerakannya namun sayangnya, sama sekali tidak ada respon yang berarti sebagai jawaban. Kedua kucingnya mati begitu pula dengan rakunnya. Ia tidak percaya ini. Bukankah tadi mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa sekarang mati.

Hinata menatap Sasuke seolah berkata, 'Kau ini. Dasar usil.'

Yang tentunya dibalas dengan tatapan datar tidak perduli sama sekali, 'Biarkan saja. Biar tahu rasa.'

Tangan Hinata terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Gaara namun sesuatu kembali menahan tangannya. Ia menatap jengah pada tangan Sasuke yang kini sosok iblis Uchiha itu sudah berada disampingnya. Ia menghentakan tangannya sedikit kasar dan kembali mengacuhkan Sasuke.

'Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuh mereka secara sembarang. Kau itu seperti alkohol yang membuat mereka mabuk dan sekarang kau terkesan memberikan mereka harapan yang tinggi.' Sasuke benci mengatakannya namun ia memang tidak suka dengan kebaikan yang Hinata lakukan kepada semua orang. Ingat! semua orang.

'Aku adalah angel dan semua sentuhan yang ku berikan tidak memiliki unsur jahat yang mencelakai mereka. Apapun yang kau sebut dengan menggoda, ku rasa.. kau seperti sedikit salah paham saja dengan segala kebaikanku.' Balas Hinata dalam pikirnya.

Hinata menyiapkan senyuman terlembutnya untuk menghibur hati Gaara yang sedang lara. Ia menyentuh bahu yang bergetar dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya, "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, kau tahu apapun yang terjadi dalam hidup kita memang itu adalah garis jalan dari tuhan yang harus kita lalui dengan lapang dada."

"..."

"Kau kan laki-laki, Gaara kun. Dan menangis..."

"Aku tidak menangis." Potong Gaara cepat. Ia benci jika terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan didepan seorang gadis, tidak Hinata adalah angelnya. Tapi, percayalah Gaara tetap saja menganggap adalah seorang gadis manusia. Tingkah lakunya yang sederhana dan tidak berlebihan kecuali dengan kecantikan dan keanggunannya yang tidak biasa. Dan Gaara jelas tidak ingin menjadi pria yang tidak mengsankan untuk Hinata, "..Aku hanya sedikit...kesal."

"Dasar munafik."

"Sasuke san." Tegur Hinata memotong kalimat Sasuke. Ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan sang devil untuk memperkeruh suasana hati Gaara.

"Cih." Dengus Sasuke kesal. "Jangan pernah untuk mencoba bertindak curang, 'my angel'." Sindir Sasuke.

Gaara sigap berdiri tepat didepan wajah sang Iblis, menatapnya penuh kemarahan. "APA MAUMU, BRENGSEK! AKU DIAM KARNA MULUTMU MEMANG MEMANG PEMBUAL. KAU TDIAK BERHAK UNTUK MENGATUR DIA! DIA BEBAS MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG..."

"APA YANG KAU TAHU MANUSIA! KETAHUILAH POSISIMU!" Balas Sasuke mau kalah.

"Maaf, ja..jangan.." Hinata berusaha untuk menengahi tapi, nampaknya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada pertengkaran dua pemuda yang nampak sepantar ini. Terkecuali dengan keadaan tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa inci dari Gaara.

"KAMI MEMANG TIDAK SEKUAT MAKHLUK SEPERTIMU. Tapi, kami lebih dihargai dari pada..." Gaara memberi jeda saat Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya menatapnya penuh kemarahan, "..makhluk sepertimu yang bahkan dibuang oleh tuhan."

"DIAM KAU MANUSIA HINA! Jika aku mau aku akan menghabisimu tanpa bisa kau berkedip sekalipun." Ancamnya menantang.

"Buktikan maka akan aku lihat seberapa kotornya kau sebagai seorang iblis hina." Balas Gaara tersenyum puas melihat kemarahan meladak sang iblis.

"MATI KAU!" Geram Sasuke. Dengan penuh kekuatan ia mendorong Gaara hingga pria berambut merah tersebut terpental menabrak berton dinding di belakangnya. Ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah mulutnya. Tidak puas dengan serangan yang hanya membuat luka yang ringan, Sasuke kembali mengangkat Gaara melemparkannya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Menggunkaan cara yang sama kali ini, pohon besar dibelakang-nyalah yang menjadi sasaran tubuh rentan Gaara.

"Hentikan!" Hinata sigap menghampiri Gaara yang kesakitan. Hinata yakin ada tulang punggung yang patah karna menghantam benda dengan sangat keras. Tapi, masih beruntung organ vitalnya tidak ada yang rusak. Padahal tadi Sasake melemparnya dengan sangat keras. Ia kembali menjoba memanggil Gaara agar tetap masih sadar. Namun setelah menyebutkan nama Hinata dengan suara pelan, Gaara pingsan.

"Menyingkir Hinata! Biar ku beri pelajaran manusia angkuh ini."

"Hentikan. Sasuke! Tindakanmu bisa dianggap pelanggaran karna telah menyakiti manusia tanpa adanya ikatan atau perjanjian apapun diantara kalian. Tidak bisakah kau untuk sedikit lebih tenang." Ucap Hinata. Ia kembali menatap Gaara yang kini memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang berlebih di bagian punggungnya. Hinata tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui Gaara menahan sakit karna dirinya. Tapi, Sasuke tetap saja keterlaluan, "jika aku mau, akulah yang akan menjadi lawanmu dan membunuhmu.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan Hinata yang memperlakukan Gaara dengan baik. Ia benci pada Hinata. Benci dengan kebaikan yang terlalu berlebihan. Inilah yang membuat para angel terlihat memuakan dimatanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan Hinata. Kau akan membuatnya bergantung padamu." Ucap Sasake dingin. Ia jengah melihat Hinata nampak berusaha membantu Gaara untuk berdiri. Iblis dengan warna iris berbeda ini menatap tidak suka.

..

..

Hinata kini berdiri memperhatikan pria yang tertelungkup di tempat tidur king sizenya. Bertelanjang dada hanya perban yang melilit bagian atasanya. Memang tidak ada luka luar. Namun ia hanya ingin memastikan luka-lukanya sang pemuda bersurai merah sembuh. Ia sudah memperbaiki tulang punggung Gaara dan memberikan salep anti septik untuk mengobati luka lecet. Ia menghela napas perlahan menatap bulan yang bulat penuh. Tidak disangka ia telah menjalani misinya selama 17 tahun. Ini berarti waktunya untuk menjaga cahaya Gaara semakin berkurang. Semakin ia tumbuh dewasa maka akan semakin banyak hal yang akan mempengaruhi dunia Gaara. Ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menjaganya selama itu. Dirinya juga tidak mungkin akan terus dapat terlihat oleh Gaara. Bagaimanapun hal itu terlalu riskan. Ia kembali menatap Gaara yang sedikit gelisah dalam mimpinya. Ia terdiam saat melihat kilatan mimpi yang memperlihatkan kehidupan disekolah barunya nanti.

Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat banyaknya para gadis yang menjerit-jeritkan namanya. Namun ia sedikit menyerngit saat melihat kehadiran Matsuri dan Toneri yang berbaur dengan murid-murid sekolah. Yang lebih mengherankan lagi mereka bersekolah disana. Bukan hanya mereka, ada beberapa yokai lainnya yang juga menyamarkan dirinya menjadi murid Hyuchiha Gakuen. Apa maksudnya ini. Sekolah itu seolah-olah menjadi tempatnya para yokai dan..

"Tidak perlu sebingung itu. Yang penting mereka tidak mengganggu manusia." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku harap begitu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin mereka akan membiarkan para jiwa tersesat itu menyesatkan jiwa yang masih hidup." Balas Hinata masih memperhatikan kilatan-kilatan mimpi Gaara.

"Tapi, kurasa.. ini mungkin adalah tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya."

"Hm. Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata menatap Sasuke penasaran.

"Apa kau tahu Gaara lahir saat saat peristiwa blood moon terjadi. Menurut kepercayaan orang yahudi dan nasrani blood moon adalah pertanda suatu peristiwa yang besar akan datang." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang kini nampak memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Di percaya sebagai suatu pertanda bencana atau kesialan lantaran kehadiran bulan yang tidak wajar." Ia menyeringai, menarik Hinata untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Hinata terkejut tentu saja, dan ia berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Tidak. Sangat tidak menyenangkan bercerita sambil berdiri. Kakiku pegal." Kilah Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau bukan manusia yang renta, Sasuke san." Balas Hinata.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau meronta. Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun yang tidak menyenangkan padamu." Ucapnya misterius. Ia menopangkan dagunya ke bahu bahu kecil sang angel. Sesekali ia menghirup dalam wangi lavender yang menenangkan dari Hinata. Ia selalu menyukai aroma Hinata membuatnya selalu nyaman.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. Kadang Sasuke memang sangat aneh. Terkadang sifatnya seperti anak kecil selalu ingin dimanja dan diperhatikan. Padahal usianya sudah tua. Tidak..tidak sangat tua malah. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ini lebih baik dari pada iblisnya muncul akan menghancurkan apapun yang tdiak disukainya. Pria ini bahkan tega memotong sayapnya.

"Begini lebih baik." Bisik Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dari samping. Hinata berusaha untuk tenang meskipun dia tahu pipinya sedikit memanas.

"Aku melihatnya saat pertama kalinya ia lahir kedunia ini. Aku benci mengatakannya, bahwa bayi Gaara memang terlihat berbeda dari kebanyakan bayi yang ku pernah ku temui. Dia sedikit lebih terang dan itu membuatku tidak menyukainya," Sasuke menyeringai mendongakan wajahnya menatap iris lavender Hinata, "..tapi, itu membuatku semakin menginginkannya. Dan saat aku melihat angel yang menjadi rivalku adalah gadis berambut pirang itu semakin membuat rencanaku semakin mudah."

"Kau memang licik Sasuke san."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh mendengar jawaban Hinata. "Bukan salahku, Gadis itu yang tertarik terlebih dulu padaku. Aku hanya menjalani peranku dan kesalahan sang angel yang membuat kecemburuan antara keluarga karna Karura yang melahirkan Gaara meninggal."

Hinata masih ingat bagaimana tatapan tidak suka dari adik ibunya Gaara itu. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah andaikan jika ia tidak selalu berada disamping Gaara mungkin pria itu akan mencelakai Gaara.

"Aku senang saat melihat para makhluk kecil itu mengganggunya. dan angel itu tentu saja sangat mengecewakan, bukan? Tapi, aku tidak menyangka mereka menurunkanmu untuk menghadapiku." Sasuke menetap sinis pada Gaara, "Manusia beruntung, bukan?"

"..."

"Tapi, hal yang pentingnya.. Kau tahu Gaara lahir bukan dirumah sakit yang sering di ucapkan oleh Sabaku Rei. Dia lahir disini, di kota kecil ini. Kota kelahiran Sabaku rei."

"Tapi, semua penjelasan yang kau ucapkan tidak menjurus pertanyaanku." Ucap Hinata cemberut. Bibir merah ranumnya mengerucut karna jengkel. Sasuke menyeringai mendapati Hinata yang seolah menggodanya untuk dicium. Hingga satu kecupan lembut dibibir didapat Hinata dari Sasuke. Sukses membuat Hinata terkejut sontak menyikut dada Sasuke membuat sang empu mengerang kesakitan, namun kedua lengannya masih tetap memeluk Hinata dipangkuannya.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, Sasuke san. Lepaskan." Ucap Hinata yang justru terdengar seperti rengekan manja ditelinga Sasuke.

"Aku memang mengatakan tidak akan berbuat yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun ini jelas menyenangkan." Ucapa Sasuke terkekeh. Namun sesuatu seperti membakar lengannya membuatnya sontak berteriak dengan makian yang yang tidak layak untuk diucapkan. "Sial! Kau mengeluarkan apimu, Hinata."

"Itu salahmu sendiri." Balas Hinata cuek. Ia lantas berjalan mendekati jendela memperhatikan matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Oke..." Sasuke beranjak. Ia tersenyum saat Hinata menegang saat ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Hinata. Namun tidak ada rontaan yang berarti kali ini, dan itu cukup membuatnya senang. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan perasaan asing ini lagi.

"Entah apa yang direncankan sang pencipta. Tapi, tetap saja itu tidak akan mengubah apapun dengan tujuan kita disini." Hidung bangirnya menghirup wangi menenangkan dirambut Hinata. Memejamkan matanya meresapi energi menyenangkan yang dikeluarkan sang angel. Ia tidak perduli jika seorang devil jelas dilarang untuk berdekatan terlalu lama dengan para pelindung kebaikan. Kekuatan dan kemampuan akan melemah tidak perduli setinggi apapun ia dalam kerajaan nerakanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, Sasuke san."Bisik Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin mengubah posisinya.

"Aku tahu. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun mengganggu kita." Sasuke mengubah posisi Hinata untuk berbalik padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis menempelkan kening mereka, "..aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangiku. Sekalipun kau pergi jauh aku akan berhasil untuk menemukanmu dan akan aku pastikan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk lari lagi karna kau hanya milikku"

"Eh?"

..

..

 **Braaak!**

Bunyi debaman yang cukup keras menarik eksistensi semua pasang mata dalam ruangan bertuluskan XI-A1. Iris jadenya berkelana memperhatikan seluruh penghuni kelas. Ia menatap sengit saat guru bersurai perak menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai siswa baru di Hyuchiha Gakuen. Ia tidak suka diperintah apalagi dengan guru mesum macam lelaki dewasa yang menatapnya malas ini. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan menatap tajam satu tutik didepannya. Ia hanya sedang berusaha untuk acuh dengan lingkangan barunya ini. Ia bahkan berusaha untuk tetap tenang saat seorang wanita berjubah putih bergelayut pada punggungnya. Dilain pihak suasana yang berubah menjadi bising dengan kasak-kusuk para siswi yang mengagumi ketampanan siswa baru yang kini menatap lurus kedepan dan tidak bergeming. Langkah yang tegas dan penuh percaya diri menandakan sebagai pria gantle dambaan semua wanita. Astaga pesona yang tidak akan pernah ditolak oleh wanita manapun yang dinginkannya.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Suaranya yang dalam khas laki-laki. Semua siswi berteriak histeris dengan kesan sexy sebagai pembawaannya. Hanya saja mereka tidak menyadari akan apa yang sekarang Gaara lakukan untuk menahan diri dan tidak berteriak pada hantu yang kini masih menempel padanya. Punggungnya sangat kebas dengan sentuhan energi yang diciptakan oleh para makhluk astral ini.

Guru bersurai perak tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Padahal ia juga laki-laki yang penuh pesona tapi tidak sekalipun ia mendapatkan respon berlebih seperti ini. Padahal dibandingkan dengan lelaki tanggung ia jelas jauh lebih berpengalaman dan pasti lebih menjanjilkan. Oke. Berhenti membahas lelaki yang suka meratap dan tidak pernah untuk tidak terlembat dalam memanage waktu dalam hidupnya.

"Kakashi sensei! Biarkan Gaara kun duduk disebelahku!" Unjuk seorang siswi bersurai kuning panjang.

"Tidak, Kakashi sensei. Gaara kun harus duduk disebelahku!" Siswi bersurai coklat panjang tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak. Lebih baik disebelahku..."

"Kakashi sensei.. Gaara kun harus..."

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan yang membuat gendang telinga seorang sensei matematika ini berdenging. Seketika perempat siku-siku muncul didahinya dan..

 **BRAAAK!**

Bunyi gebrakan yang cukup keras membuat suasan kelas senyap seketika. Mungkin ini adalah kemarahan yang paling hebat untuk seorang Kakashi yang hobi dengan berbagai macam gaya hidup yang monotonnya. Deheman pelan menjadi suara pembukanya. Ia begitu puas melihat para murid yang sulit diatur ini menjadi sedikit penurut padanya. Tidak buruk juga menggunakan emosi dalam kegiatan belajar mengajarnya.

"Baiklah Sabaku san. Tempat dudukmu ada disebelah.. Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba angkat tanganmu!" Perintah sang guru pada pemuda yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Seseorang menyentakan bahunya dari depan saat Kakashi memanggilnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kiba. Bangun! Kakashi sensei memanggilmu."

"Hm? Ha'i sensei." Reflek Kiba berdiri dengan wajah tegangnya. Iris dengan pupil kecil ini menatap heran saat teman-temannya memperhatikannya dengan tampang mengejek.

"Ada apa sensei..."

"Gaara akan menjadi teman sebangkumu mulai sekarang Kiba."

Kiba yag masih memproses kenyataan atau hanya mimpi belaka. Namun saat iris jade menatap langsung kematanya sedikit membuatnya penasaran. Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing. Kiba masih menatap Gaara yang kini telah menundukan diri di bangku sebelahnya. Merasa terganggu Gaara balik menatapnya tajam lantas mendecih menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya dengan siswa yang masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Ck. Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu. Aku bukanlah yokai jenis apapun." Ucap Gaara ketus. Namun kalimat yang cukup membuat seorang Kiba terkejut bukan main.

"Ha.. Kau ternyata bisa..."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau sampai menyelesaikan ucapanmu." Ancam Sasuke menatap tajam Kiba.

Glek.

Kiba segera mengalihkan tatapannya saat mata jadenya masih menatapnya tajam. Pria yang menyeramkan.

Sementara itu disisi ruangan yang lain sosok angel cantik menatap sekelilingnya dengan kengerian yang sangat ketara dari wajahnya. Ia bergerak pasti kearah Gaara yang masih memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gadget yang sering dibawanya kemana-mana. Hanya benda inilah satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkannya saat Gaara merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka disekitarnya. Gaara bahkan menghiraukan sosok wanita hantu yang sedari tadi menempelinya.

Tangan putih Hinata terulur untuk menyingkirkan hantu pengganggu. Tentu saja menyadari akan sosok terang disamping Gaara membuat wanita hantu tersebut panik. Tanpa disangka wanita hantu tersebut melesat masuk pada badan salah satu siswi bersurai pirang panjang. Siswi tersebut menjerit histeris panik dan bergerak sangat brutal.

Tindakan yang justru membuat seisi kelas ribut. Jeritan ketakutan dan kepanikan memenuhi kelas XI-A1.

"Tenang kalian semua. Kita amankan Shion. Kiba, Choji bantu aku!" Ucap Kakashi meminta kedua murid yang kini memperhatikan Shion yang masih menjerit histeris.

"MATI! MATI DIA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Racau Shion menunjuk Gaara yang kini berdiri tenang dibangkunya. Sontak semua orang menatap Gaara yang tidak bergerak ditempatnya. "KALIAN DATANGLAH! BERIKAN NYAWANYA UNTUKKU!"

Tidak lama berselang angin yang cukup kencang berhembus masuk pada jendela yang terbuka. Gorden putih melambai kencang saat angin kuat melesat melaluinya. Cuaca yang mendung membuat aura disekitar menjadi sangat menakutkan. Hinata menatap terkejut saat bayangan para arwah tersesat melesat masuk memenuhi ruangan kelas. Beberapa siswa dan siswi yang dirasuki mulai histeris dan menjerit penuh keputus asaan. Kakashi mulai kewalahan menghadapi para murid yang kerasukan masal.

"Matilah Kau ANGEL!" Ucap Shion dengan suara yang melengking menakutkan. Jelas itu adalah suara sang arwah yang merasuk ketubuh Shion.

Seolah tersadar sesuatu Gaara menatap sekelilingnya berharap seseorang yang diharapkannya dapat di tangkap indra penglihantannya.

'Hinata'.

Merasa kecewa Gaara beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Suara derap langkah yang cepat melesat ke arah Gaara. Sebuah Tarikan yang kasar dan bunyi gedebug terdengar saat tubuh Gaara terjatuh dengan wajahnya yang lebih awal menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Gaara tidak siap saat tarikan kasra menariknya kuat. Cekikan kuat terasa menyesakan ditenggorokannya. Gaaara berusaha melawan tapi, kekuatan dari sang arwah lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya manusia biasa.

"Mati kau rambut merah. Janga karna kau istimewa kau bisa menyingkirkanku dengan mudah. aku benci cahaya itu! Aku benci kau! Matilah kau!" Teriak Shion tepat diwajah Gaara.

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya mencoba untuk melepaskan cekikan Shion yang seolah ikatan simpul mati dileher Gaara yang sudah hampir kehabisan napasnya.

"Hentikan!" Teriak seoang tiba-tiba menghentikan suara brisik dikelas XI-A1. Gaun putih sehalus sutranya menjuntai hingga mata kakinya. Kulit putih cantiknya nampak memukau saat gadis itu tesenyuim indah pada Gaara. Anggun dan mempesona bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tidak ada satupun yang mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosoknya yang sangat mencolok.

"KAUU! Baguslah. Aku tidak perduli bahwa kau adalah angel. Aku tidak akan takut. Dengan membunuhnya akan membuatku lebih kuat lagi." Tawa mengerikan dengan kikikan mengancam membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Namun Hinata tidaklah merasa takut sedikitpun. Tatapannya berubah cemas saat Gaara sudah hampir kehabisan napas.

'Hi..Hinata.'

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Kenapa? Aku sangat menyukai pemuda ini. Aku ingin dia ikut.. Akh!"

Cahaya terang terpancar dari mata Hinata. Cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan membuat sang arwah mengerang kesakitan. Ia menjauh melepaskan Gaara yang kini terbatuk dengan napas yang memburu. Pandangannya sedikit berkunang-kunang namun sosok familiar yang berdiri di depannya membuatnya berusaha untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Hinata hime."

Hinata menghiraukan Gaara, ia lebih fokus pada sang arwah agar tunduk padanya. Pertama ia harus melepaskan arwah itu dari tubuh gadis bernama Shion ini. Terlalu beresiko untuknya jika ia melepaskan paksa dari tubuh yang masih bernyawa. Kemungkinan jika ia ceroboh maka jiwa gadis ini juga akan ikut dengan sang arwah. Hinata mengeluarkan busur dan anak panahnya membidiknya langsung kearah sang arwah.

"Keluarlah dari tubuh gadis itu. Jika tidak kau akan ku lenyapkan dari dunia ini."

Ancaman yang justru membuat sang arwah tertawa geli. "Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukannya saat gadis ini masih hidupkan?" Tanya sang arwah sarkatik.

"..."

"Ayo lakukanlah sayang karna jika tidak aku akan membawa anak ini untuk ikut bersamaku. Betapa menyenangkannya, ini." Ucap Shion ceria.

"..."

"Baiklah. Kalian semua bunuh dia!" Geram sang arwah marah saat Hinata sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya.

Angin kencang berhembus masuk memenuhi raungan kelas. Meja, kursi dan kertas-kertas berhamburan tidak terarah. Beruntung Kakashi telah mengevakuai murid-murid yang masih dalam alam sadarnya. Hingga yang tersisa disini hanya Hinata, Gaara dan para siswa yang telah dirasuki roh jahat termasuk Shion. Hinata masih berdiri dengan tenang memegang erat busur dan anak panahnya. Raungan dan geraman memenuhi ruang kelas XI-A1. Meskipun debu dan benda-benda kecil berterbangan di sekitar Hinata, sama sekali tidak membuat kelima panca indranya terganggu. Kulit tubuh yang telah dirasuki oleh para arwah jahat mulai rusak dengan warna yang membiru. Jika terus dibiarkan jiwa-jiwa hidup yang terbelenggu akan mati. Tapi, jika Hinata melepaskan secara paksa akan menimbulkan resiko kematian.

Sigap Hinata menarik Gaara saat tangan-tangan kematian menariknya untuk tenggelam dalam dunia yang tanpa dasar dibawahnya. Hinata menatap Shion yang kini menyeringai iblis padanya, kulit dan wajahnya mulai rusak. Darah hitam keluar dari mulutnya saat ia merangkak langit-langit. Hinata segera membuat kekai pelindung saat Shion menyerangnya dari atas. Tidak. Hinata tidak bisa memusnahkan mereka jika seandainya para arwah masih terjebak dalam tubuh manusianya.

'To..tolong...'

Hinata terbelak saat mendengar suara lirih seorang perempuan. Matanya menjelah untuk menemukan seorang siswi yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan. Iris coklatnya menatap Hinata putus asa membuatnya terenyuh. karna fokus dengan siswi tersebut ia tidak menyadari saat Shion menyeringai padanya. Dengan sekali hentakan dari tangan yang kini telah tumbuh cakar iblis, kekkai yang dibuat Hinata pecah. Gaara berusaha untuk menarik Hinata keluar dari ruangan namun tarikan yang lainnya didapat pada kakinya. Menyeretnya hingga keluar ruangan kelas.

"Hinata!" Teriak Gaara saat pintu tertutup dengan keras. Ia berusaha mendobrak beberapa kali namun pintu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Saat itu pulalah ia menyadari bahwa keadaan sekitar sekolah telah kosong melompong. Seolah hanya dirinyalah yang berada dalam gedung ini.

SRIIK. SRIK. SRIK.

Bunyi besi yang diseret-seret dilantai didengarnya dari ujung koridor. Jadenya menatap fokus pada lorong koridor gelap dari arah kirinya. Saat kaki dengan kuku hitam panjang menyembul dari ruang tanpa cahaya kosridor. Perlahan sosok tubuh yang cukup tinggi besar dengan sayap hitam layaknya kelelawar menyembul dari sela kegelapan yang menyelimuti lorong koridor dan berdiri didepannya dengan aura mengancam dan penuh ketersesatan. Wajah yang menyeramkan dengan taring yang saling menyembul dari sela bibir hitamnya. Iblis dasar neraka. Pemburu jiwa kotor. Tombak besi digenggam kuat oleh tengan besarnya. Pergelangan kaki yang masih terikat rantai yang putus masih membelenggu menciptakan suara gemerisik rantai yang diseret-seret saat melangkah.

"Apa maumu." Tanya Gaara tenang. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat keseluruhan wujud sang iblis, karna iblis inilah yang selalu masuk dalam mimpinya beberapa hari ini. Hanya saja tentu ia tidak menduga bahwa ia akan bertemu iblis ini disini.

"..." Sang Iblis tidak menjawab. Namun perlahan sebuah cahaya keunguan yang pekat menyelimuti tubuh sang iblis membuat Gaara terbelalak sempurna saat mengetahui sosok dibaliknya makhluk kegelapan didepannya ini.

..

 **BRAAK!**

Hinata terdorong saat tubuhnya ditarik dan dibanting kedinding oleh Shion. Tapi, Hinata tidak perduli saat ia melihat seorang siswi yang masih meringkuk dipojokan. Ia harus menyelamatkan gadis itu sebelum menjadi korban para arwah. Hinata mulai berdiri berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi membuat kekkai jarak jauh untuk siswi bersurai hitam tersebut. Hanya saja saat ia membuat kekkai tiba-tiba gadis tersebut menjerit kepanasan. Hinata jelas terkejut dan barulah ia sadari bahwa..

Tarikan kuat membuat Hinata terjatuh terlentang kepalanya terantuk sangat keras ke lantai. Ia meringis pelan dan Shion yang menindihnya dengan kuat. Tangannya dicengkram kuat begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan senjatanya namun ia tidak bisa untuk menyakiti manusia.

"Kenapa, Angel cantik? Kau menyerah, hm?" Suaranya yang datar dan dalam membuat Hinata kembali waspada. "Aku sangat tidak suka kau cantik? Aku benci dengan orang yang suka dipuji dengan kecantikannya dan aku sangat muak dengan kalian para cahaya." Racau Shion dengan penuh dramatis.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? kecantikan fisik tidak akan pernah kekal. Tapi, hati yang cantik akan membuatmu tetap cantik meskipun tubuhmu mulai renta dimakan usia." Balas Hinata bijak. Ia kini mengerti arwah penasaran ini hanya lah arwah yang tersesat. Belum sepenuhnya tertelan kegelapan, jadi masih bisa di kembalikan dengan cara yang biasa ia lakukan pada roh yang tidak bisa kembali dengan tenang kealamnya.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa mereka mengabaikan aku. Bahkan dengan tega mereka telah membunuhku." Geram Shion menatap Hinata tajam. "Lihatlah wajah ini begitu buruk tapi, kau sangat cantik, aku benci ini!"

Satu cekikan dilayangkan untuk Hinata. Ia benci dengan sesuatu yang indah. Ia benci dengan rupa fisik sempurna sang angel yang kini meronta dalam cekikannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawanku, huh?" Cekikan semakin kuat membuat Hinata memjamkan matanya berharap ia masih bisa berkosnsentrasi pada satu titik ditubuhnya. "A..jika kau sampai melukaiku? Aku bersumpah untuk menyakiti gadis ini ini." Merasa cekikannya kurang efektif. Shion menarik sebuah kursi dan menghantamkannya pada Hinata. Tidak hanya itu ia juga menyuruh antek-anteknya untuk menggigit Hinata di berbagai tempat yang mereka ingini.

Darah segar merembas dari sela-sela gaunnya yang putih. Hinata membiarkan mereka melakukannya. Ia hanya berkonsentrasi untuk mencari sosok gadis yang tadi ingin diselamatkannya. Dan ia menemukannya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Meringkuk ketakutan. Ia harus berhasil kali ini. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah membuatnya bisa terlepas dari rongrongan para iblis terbelenggu dalam tubuh manusia.

Ia menunduk untuk membuat sebuah simbol kecil dibawah kakinya. Ia konsenstrasikan pada sang gadis. Semula ia ragu untuk melakukannya tapi, jika dibiarkan maka...

Apa boleh buat ini untung-untungan. Gerakan Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuat arwah dalam diri Shion marah. Ia kembali menyuruh antek-anteknya untuk menyiksa Hinata.

Dan gigitan demi gigitan didapatnya membuatnya tersungkur kedepan. Ia harus bertahan, ia tidak akan boleh kalah sekarang. Terlalu bahaya untuk sang gadis untuk berada di ruangan ini. Ia membuat gerakan terakhir untuk membuat gadis tersebut bergelinjang kesakitan. Tangan Hinata menahan benang cahaya biru yang menghubungkannya dengan sang gadis. tidak berapa lama kemudian kepulan asap hitam keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

Kepulan asap hitam begemul menjadi satu membentuk sosok dengan tubuh yang tinggi.

AAGRRHHHH.

Raungan dan geraman kemarahan lolos dari mulutnya yang bergigi taring. Lidahnya memanjang membentuk layaknya lidah ular. Kedua telinganya beranting besar menggantung layaknya sasak kerbau. Tanduk merah dan kulit kebiruannya nampak mengerikan dengan aura kebuasan khas para penguasa.

'Jin.'

Hinata terkejut saat tubuh gadis itu menjadi rumah jin yang dianggap penghasut manusia. Gadis itu.. Hinata kembali menatap sang gadis yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Waktu yang tepat untuk segera memindahkannya ketempat yang lebih aman digedung ini.

"Aa.. angel." Geram sang jin menatap sosok Hinata yang kini telah bersimbah darah. Para arwah yang menyiksa Hinata telah menyingkir menghormati tingkatan level kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh sang jin.

Hinata masih mengabaikan jin biru tersebut ia lebih perduli pada manusia yang tergeletak dipojokan ruangan.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu telah terikat denganku sebagai rumah persemayaman untukku." Ucap Sosok tinggi tersebut saat mengetahui niat Hinata untuk menolong tubuh yang menjadi wadahnya.

"..."

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri, my princess angel." Jin mendekat melihat tubuh Hinata yang telah bersimbah darah. Kulit putih dan halusnya kini telah terkoyak akibat gigitan-gigitan arwah penasaran yang kelaparan. "Betapa di sayangkannya tubuh cantik mu my princess. Bagaiman jika aku membawamu untuk ikut denganku dan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Hm, Bagaimana?"

"..."

Hinata masih mengacuhkan Jin. Ia mulai konsentrasi untuk memindahkan tubuh tergeletak sang gadis. Tidak hany itu ia juga memberikan benteng perlindungan agar Jin tidak akan bisa menggunkan tubuh rentannya untuk dijadikan tempat bersemayamnya.

Cahaya menyelubungi tubuhnya dan seketika melenyapkan tubuh sang gadis membuat penghubung tali kegelapan dengan Jin terputus. Raungan kemarahan kembali memenuhi ruangan yang kini dipenuhi dengan percikan dunia neraka. Para arwah dan roh jahat mengkerut ketakutan di pojok ruangan melihat kemarahan luar biasa sang Jin.

"SIALAN! BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA DI MAAFKAN!" Geram Jin mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang sudah kelelahan menggunakan kekuatan sfirit angelnya. Setidaknya ia akan kembali ke surga untuk bertemu dengan ibunya. Ia sudah pasrah.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU UNTUK KEMBALI KE SURGA DENGAN MUDAH! Akan ku buat kau seperti kami didunia fana ini. Hingga waktu pembalasan tiba." Bisik sang Jin menyeringai. Ia menarik Hinata lebih mendekat padanya. Aroma bunga yang menyejukan membuat dirinya senang. Ia menunduk melihat Hinata yang telah terkulai dilengannya. Tinggi yang hanya sebatas perut membuat Hinata terlihat kecil, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk segera melaksanakan tujuannya.

 **BREEET...BREEET..**

Robekan kain gaun Hinata terjatuh dibawah kakinya. Jin menyeringai melihat sang angel yang tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun terhadapannya. Ia menarik Hinata lebih dekat padanya mendekap possesive, menikmati kesejukan tubuh telanjang sang angel.

"Aku akan menjamin kau juga akan menikmatinya, cantik." Bisik Jin ditelinga Hinata. Aroma darah yang sangat harum dan manis membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mencicipi liquid merah sang angel. "ahh.. nikmat."

Jin mendudukan Hinata dipangkuannya. Kembali ia menyeringai puas saat tatapan kosong didapat dari mata berlian sang angel. Ia begitu mengagumi kecantikan dan rasa manis tubuh Hinata dalam dekapanya. Hingga tanpa pikir panjang ia menidurkan Hinata dilantai bersiap untuk memasuki diri sang angel dan mengambil sari jiwa keabadian sang angel. Namun.. Suara halilintar yang nyaring dan petir yang menyambar membuat niatannya terhenti seketika karna kepanikan dan ketakutan yang dirasakannya. Ia merasakan aura yang sangat pekat dan kuat disekililing ruangan. Ia mendecih jijik saat para arwah semakin ketakutan dan bergetar hebat merasakan aura mistik disekelilingnya.

Kepulan asap hitam dengan percikan bubuk fixie ungu gelap berrgumul dibelakangnya sang Jin. Tanpa bisa bereaksi lebih sebuah benda masuk menembus punggungnya. Tangan dengan kuku yang lebih runcing menembus melewati dada dan berakhir didepan wajahnya. Darah segar mengucur dari dadanya. Tubuh besarnya terangkat memperlihatkan pelaku yang kini menetap tajam para arwah yang enggan untuk melihat sosoknya barang sedikitpun.

Iris berbeda warnya bergulir menatap tubuh bergerak kesakitan diatasnya. Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh besar Jin terlempar menghantam dinding hingga menembus 3 lapis beton kuat dibelakangnya. Sayap hitamnya ditekuk dibelakang tubuh tegapnya. Aura kebencian dan kemarahan menguar disekitar tubuhnya menimbulkan bayangan hitam pekat yang berteriak meminta untuk dilepaskan. Debu fixy hitam yang menyelubigi sosoknya sang iblis sejati menandakan kemarahan iblis dalam jiwanya. Penguasa kekal penghuni dasar neraka.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh milikku, makhluk hina." Bisiknya dingin.

"Ma.. maafkan saya... Uch.." Rahang jin dicengkam kuat dalam sekejab.

Mata merah penuh ketakutan terbelalak. Bahkan tanpa sempat berkedip sang pengeran iblis kini mencengkramnya kuat, hingga terasa retakan tulang rahangnya yang lebar.

"Jangan coba-coba kau menyebut namaku dengan mulut kotormu! Makhluk Hina." Ancam sang iblis rupawan menatap penuh benci pada sang Jin.

"Ma.. Maaf Uchi..."

 **CRAAACK!**

Tubuh besar Jin ambruk saat organ pentingnya direnggut paksa oleh sang pangeran kegelapan. Kedua tangannya berlumuran darah setelah mencabut jantung kehidupan Jin yang kini teronggok tak berdaya di bawah kakinya.

Ia berbalik untuk melihat keadaan sesorang menjadi tujuannya kesini. Dengan sekali kibasan, noda darah yang menempel pada tubuh sang pangeran telah lenyap. Ia menunduk untuk mengangkat Hinata dalam gemdongan bridal style. Tubuh Hinata masih bersimbah darah namun luka-lukanya sebagian sudah kembali seperti semula. Ia mendekapnya erat seolah Hinata akan lenyap dari rengkuhannya. Ia sedikit menyesal karna sedikit terlambat untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari makhluk akan haus jiwa kehidupan manusia.

Iris merahnya dan ungunya bergulir untuk melihat wujud arwah-arwah yang masih bersemayam ditubuh manusianya. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati para makhluk tidak lazim didepannya.

"Enyahlah kalian dari hadapanku jika kalian masih ingin bebas didunia ini." Ucapnya dingin menatap satu persatu sosok-sosok menunduk didepannya. Termasuk arwah yang mendiami gadis bersurai kuning didepannya. "Sepertinya aku juga ingin memberikan beberapa hadiah sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk kalian sebelum kalian benar-benar pergi. " Bisiknya menyeringai dingin.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara jeritan ketakutan dan kesakitan yang terdengar dari dalam ruangan bertuliskan XI-A1.

 **..**

 **To Be Continued**

 **..**

* * *

Gomenne minna san..Ni FF lelet banget updatenya

Oke ini absurd banget yaa..

Dichap ini sebenarnya aku hanya akan mengadakan love momment Sasuhinanya. Apakah memuaskan? Kuharap ya.

.

Arigato.. kalian udah baca ffku yang membosankan ini

So.. silahkan review lagi jika berkenan

 **#Spesial Thanks To..#**

 **HarukaHi, :** Oke. Udah ;anjut nih.

 **Kitune SasuHina :** Oke bisa dipertimbangin. arigatou

 **Han Zizah :** Oke. Thks y..

 **Loveli Sasuhina :** Thnks ya.. perhatiannya. Disini apakah masih banyak yang typo? Ditunggu komentarnya.

 **SHL :** Was update. Thnks.

 **sasuhina always :** Udah terjawab dichap ini kan?

 **Mo :** Pasti Izuna kan muncul. Tapi Nanti Dichap 8 ato 9.. Thnks y..

 **HL :** Was update

 **Sikumbang - chan & mawarputih : **Thnks ya.. was update

 **Vacum :** ya semangatnya. chap ini semoga memuaskan

 **Narulyta709 :** semoga happy ending. just be Sasuhina must be..


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Sufranatural, Hurt Comfort, Romance

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut dipercaya atau ditiru karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Please Press Back/Exit**

.

.

 **Summary**

 _Kegegalapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kerhancuran yang didapatnya_

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

* * *

 **#6# Forbidden Love  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa takut dan khawatir bukanlah milik para iblis yang memang pencipta semua emosi negatif itu. Keangkuhan dan harga diri tinggi bagi para makhluk penghuni neraka. Ia tidak akan pernah mauuntuk mengakui kelemahan dan kelemahan yang hanya dimiliki oleh para makhluk lemah yang tidak pantas hidup kecuali jika kau seorang penjilat yang menjijikan seumur hidupmu. Sasuke sebagai seorang pangeran iblis dengan kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan satu wilayah kota dalam sekali jetikan jarinya saja. Tidak perduli dengan apapun yang menjadi isinya. Tidak perduli dengan suara jeritan dan terikan kesakitan dan memilukan di indra pendengarnya.

Namun tanpa ada teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan itupun ia sudah merasakan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris indah bak bunga lavendernya dan tubuh yang bahkan tidak memberikan gerakan apapun yang membuat hatinya lega. Ia kesal, marah, benci, takut dan emosi yang sama sekali tidak pernah ada sebelumnya menerobos masuk kedalam jiwa tergelapnya. Ia sendiri bahkan melupakan siapa sebenarnya ia dan siapa sebenarnya 'dirinya'. Angel dan devil. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu yang dilewatkannya dengan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Awan yang memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh pun sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya lega.

"Hinata." Berapa kalipun ia memanggil nama gadis dalam pelukannya sama sekali tidak membuat sang pemilik nama bergeming sedikitpun dalam tidurnya.

Iris onyx dan purlenya memandang penuh harap wajah cantik sang angel. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya mengucapkan harapan sebagai do,a yang mustahil akan di dengar oleh sang kuasa.

 **Cup.**

Satu ciuman lembut dan dalam ia layangkan di bibir merah alaminya sang angel.

"Hinata." Bisiknya pelan.

Bagaikan angin oasis yang menyergap jiwa gersang yang tidak pernah tersentuh ia melihat kelopak mata Hinata yang bergerak dengan suara erangan lembut, sang lavender akhirnya kembali, memperlihatkan cahaya cantiknya pada sang makhluk gelap dan suram milik sang pangeran kegelapan.

"S..Sasuke.."

Satu pelukan erat didapat Hinata. Lembut seakan takut jika tubuh sang angel akan pecah layaknya kaca tipis yang remuk dalam himpitan baja. Hinata bingung tentu saja. Ia tentu ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berada sebelum pingsan. Sosok jin jahat dan arwah penasaran yang merasuki tubuh manusia. Gaara yang...

Tunggu. Gaara!

"Tidak!"Potongnya cepat.

Hinata terdiam saat satu kata tegas keluar dari pria yang masih memeluknya ini. Saat tubuhnya terlepas dari dekapan hangat Sasuke ia bisa melihat suatu ekspresi berbeda terlihat di sana.

"Ku mohon untuk saat ini. Bisakah aku... kau hanya kita," Hinata terkejut saat tubuh Sasuke merangsek lebih dekat padanya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari jika tubuh mereka telah sama-sama... telanjang?

"..Aku... menginginkanmu. Sangat sangat menginginkanmu. Untuk saat ini bisakah kita..." Sasuke tidak perduli jika seandainya tindakan ini akan menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran iblis. tidak perduli jika Hinata menganggapnya sebagai lelaki tidak punya harga diri namun nyatanya, Hinata tidak akan berfikir demikian. Salahkan jika Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan belenggu menyiksa dalam dirinya. Lebih tepatnya dalam hatinya. Ia mencoba untuk menuruti insting dan nalurinya tetap sebagai diri sang iblis, namun percayalah ia hanya mencoba untuk bertindak sebagaimana mestinya pada gadis yang akan ditandainya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau bicarakan?" Hinata sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk melihat wajah yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan. Hal itu justru membuat hatinya gamang. Terus terang ia sangat menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini dari pada melihatnya yang selalu dingin tidak memperdulikan apapun kecuali pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, apakah pria ini lupa dengan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Jangan biarkan aku mengulang ucapanku."

"Apa kau melupakan siapa kita..."

Satu ciuman dalam menjadi penghalang Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang siapa sebenarnya mereka saat ini. Biarkan seluruh penghuni langit membencinya. Biarkan para malaikat dan iblis memburunya. Dosa ini, ia siap untuk menanggungnya. Perasaan yang telah terpendam selama ribuan tahun lamanya. Perasaan yang bahkan mampu merubah dirinya yang tidak pernah merasakan senyuman yang menyenangkan untuk hatinya yang selalu suram dalam masa keabadiannya.

"Untuk saat ini hanya kita berdua." Bisik Sasuke sebelum kembali menciumi wajah Hinata. Mulai dari kelopak mata, kening, pipi, hidung dan terakhir di bibir kissable Hinata. Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata lembut. Mengikut sertakan lidahnya dalam mengecap semua rasa manis mulut sang angel.

Suara erangan perlahan lolos dari tenggorokan Hinata saat tangan besar Sasuke mulai menjamah tubuhnya. Terus terang Hinata tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Sasuke yang dengan terang-terangan meminta diri Hinata. Mereka jelas adalah makhluk yang selamanya menjadi rival abadi. Tidak dalam cerita, dongeng bahkan legenda manapun yang mengisahkan malaikat dan iblis bisa bersatu. Sekalipun latar belakang para iblis adalah malaikat bisa saling menginginkan kecuali dalam kekuatan yang mengorbankan nyawa.

Ini gila. Tidak dalam benaknya sekalipun ia akan melakukannya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai sikap keperdulian Sasuke. Tapi, jika ini... Satu dorongan cukup menghentikan sentuhan ditubuh Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata bingung. Hinata menolaknya. Menolak dirinya. Apakah gadis ini masih tidak mengerti juga akan dirinya atau justru ia yang masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang angel. Penolakan ini membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau sungguh menolakku, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke tidak bergeming namun menghentikan semua sentuhannya untuk sang angel.

"A.. Aku ta.. takut Sasuke. Sungguh, aku dan kau akan di.."

Ciuman penuh gairah dilayangkan sasuke kembali menghentikan ucapan Hinata. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Tidak perduli jika pada akhirnya ayahku turun tangan sendiri untuk memburuku." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Aku..."

"Aku akan melindungi. Apapun yang terjadi. Kau milikku. Hanya milikku." Potong Sasuke. "Betapa ketakutannya aku saat melihatmu begitu lelapnya dalam tidurmu seolah kau tidak ingin untuk membuka matamu lagi. Aku bahkan sangat kesal setiap kali melihat luka-luka menganga di tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan pernah memafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Hinata terdiam menatap iris yang dipenuhi oleh tekad dan kesungguhan yang membuat hatinya luluh. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya saat ia memeluk tubuh hangat Sasuke. Luapan emosi yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimilikinya. Baik dirinya dan Sasuke memang telah memiliki perasaan ini sejak berabad-abad tahun yang lalu. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka sebagai sosok iblis dan malaika. Membuang dan menguburnya hingga tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya. Hanya saja takdir yang kembali mempertemukan dan membiarkan waktu-waktu kebersamaan mereka menjadi pemicu kembalinya cinta terpendam mereka.

"Kau milikku." Bisik Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke memang bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mengatakan cinta. Tapi, Sasuke akan mempertahankan dan akan memperjuangkan apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Possesive tapi, itulah dirinya. Cinta adalah frasa yang sulit ia jabarkan dalam kata-kata. Namun untuk Hinatanya ia tidak akan sungkan untuk mengatakan dan membuktikan betapa ia sangat menyayangi sang angel.

"Aishiteru, Hinata." Bisik Sasuke sebelum kembali mencium bibir Hinata lembut. Ia menarik tubuh Hinata untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Ini bukan karna gairah membara yang menjadi pendorong kuat untuk melakukannya pada Hinata. Ia hanya ingin menjadikan Hinata milikinya seutuhnya. Hal yang sesungguhnya sangat dilarang. Hubungan yang terlalu tabu bagi masing-masing jiwa dengan element yang berbeda. Api dan cahaya. Hanya saja ia sendiripun tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan Hinata. Angelnya, cahayanya. Hanya dengan menjadikan Hinata miliknya seutuhnya dengan tanda kepemilikan dari iblis tertinggi di neraka jelas akan membuatnya terlindungi dari serangan dan kemalangan yang berasal dari apapun yang akan menodai sang makhluk suci, setidaknya ia yakin Hinata akan mendapatkan perlindungannya dari kaum bawahannya.

Mengarahkan posisi yang pas untuk bisa memasuki diri Hinata, Sasuke akan melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin. Erangan pelan lolos dari mulut Hinata saat Sasuke mulai menerobos masuk kedalam diri Hinata. Perasaan melayang yang tiada terkira saat dirinya berhasil menembus pertahanan terakhir sang angel. Berkedut tak tertahankan bagaikan ambrosia yang meleleh ditenggorokannya. Lidahnya mulai bergerak liar dalam mulut Hinata saat ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya demi setiap desiran yang selalu meningkat dalam darahnya. Oke masih dalam gerakan yang masih dapat terkontrol.

"Aahhh.. uh.."

Desahan yang merdu bagaikan nyanyian pengiring dalam level gairah terbesar sang iblis. Ia mengerang merasakan pacuan adrenalin yang membuat tubuhnya terus bergerak demi mencapai puncak kenikmatan dengan sang angel. Kali ini Sasuke mulai melakukannya se-gentle mungkin.

"Sa.. ahh..Sasu..ke..kuun ..uuuh.."

"Bagus Hinata. Terus panggilah namaku."

"Ukh... Sasuke kuunh..." Racau Hinata semakin putus asa. Hinata mendesah hebat saat Sasuke terus bergerak diatasnya. Ia mencengkram punggung lebar sang iblis kala kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ini dirasakannya. Hentakan demi hentakan diterimanya saat Sasuke menghujami tubuhnya memperdalam penyatuan yang seolah tak akan pernah ada puasnya bagi sang pangeran kegelapan. Ia mendesah hebat saat Sasuke bermain pada payudaranya dan memainkannya bagaikan bayi.

Saat-saat puncak yang dinantikan hampir tiba, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in outnya dalam diri Hinata membuat tubuh indah sang angel terguncang. Ranjang yang empuk dan nyaman ini menjadi saksi percintaan dahsyat sosok angel dan devil. Leburan gairah yang meledak dengan sekali hentakan mengakhiri gerakan sang devil di atas tubuh indahnya sang angel. Pelukan erat yang menghantarkan sensasi nyaman bagi keduanya. Ledakan gairah yang memuncak pada inti pusat dibawah perut yang menyebar keseluruh tubuh.

Napas mereka saling memburu dengan peluh tubuh yang membanjiri setiap jejak kulit mereka. Mereka tahu percintaan bisa begitu dahsyat saat bersama dengan orang yang kau sayangi. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah memerah Hinata. Matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka. Ia tersenyum tipis lantas satu kecupan yang dalam dilayangkan pada bibir Hinata. Iris lavendernya terbuka, sedikit terkejut atas tindakan mendadak Sasuke. Namun senyuman tipis iblis tampan ini telah memberikan keyakinan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau lelah, Hime?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Belaian menenangkan dirasakan Hinata dikepalanya. Sesekali jemari Sasuke menyingkap surai halus Hinata, merapikannya secara lembut di atas bantal hangatnya. Ia terpaku dalam ekspresi lembut Sasuke. Baru disadarinya bahwa Sasuke memang iblis tampan yang menggoda saat wajah penuh kelembutannya dapat dilihat langsung oleh Hinata. Tidak heran kenapa teman-teman angelnya dulu sering membicarakan perihal fisik pangeran iblis ke tiga dari klan lucifer Uchiha. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu memusingkan ataupun menanggapi akan obrolan yang bahkan dengan topik yang tidak diketahuinya. Ya. Ia dulu tidak tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran iblis dari keluarga lucifer. Ia bahkan baru mengetahuinya setelah mendapatkan misi ini, itupun sang ayah lah yang memberitahukan padanya.

"..."

"Hime."

"..."

"Hime?" Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"E..eh?"

"Kau melamun.." Satu seringai muncul di bibir sexy sang iblis saat menyadari apa yang di pikirkan malaikat cantiknya. "..Sayang sekali kau baru menyadarinya. Padahal aku sangat populer di kalangan wanita."

Hinata mencibir ke narsisan Sasuke. Yah.. walaupun memnag benar tapi, aneh saja jika Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya. Ia menggerkan tubuhnya untuk lepas dari pelukan Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya usahanya sia-sia lantaran lengan sang iblis enggan untuk mengendurkan kekuatan memenjarakan tubuhnya.

"Sasuke. Lepaskan aku. Kita punya tugas harus diselesaikan.."

"Biarkan saja. Toh aku sudah menset waktu di dunia nyata dengan disini." Balas Sasuke santai. Ia kembali menciumi leher Hinata.

"Kau ini. Tetap saja kita harus segera pergi sebelum.."

"Hime..." Potong Sasuke mulai menatap Hinata serius, "Ini adalah tempat khususku. Dimensi yang dapat ku atur sesuka hatiku, termasuk ruang dan waktu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengganggu kita. Sekalipun kita berjam-jam disini. Hanya terlewat beberapa menit disana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan apapun."

"Tapi, tetap saja."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Berdebat dengan Hinata sama saja seperti berteriak pada tembok. "Baiklah." Pada akhirnya.

"Bagus. Ayo...Eh?" Hinata yang bersemangat tiba-tiba terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang masih memeluknya erat. Bahkan pria itu membalikan tubuhnya merubah posisi higga kini Sasuke kembali berada di atas tubuh Hinata. Tangan besarnya membuka paha Hinata melebarkannya dan sengaja dililitkan disekitar pinggangnya berototnya.

"Sa..Sasuke..." Hinata berusaha berontak mendorong dada bidang yang telanjang didepannya. Astaga betapa indahnya tubuh sang iblis saat lekukan ototnya yang pas ditubuhnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat berusaha untuk tidak terlalu blushing sekarang. Ia harus ingat apa prioritasnya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya bukan? Lagipula apakah aku pernah mengatakan akan membebaskanmu sekarang, hm?" Bisik Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat wajah terkejut Hinata. "..Hanya beberapa ronde lagi tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Apa?" Hinata menatap horor wajah tampan yang kini menyeringai ganjil padanya. Hinata berusaha menolak namun nampaknya Sasuke sudah mengantisipasinya dengan menahan kedua tangan Hinata di atas kepalanya. Sebelah tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan miliknya untuk masuk sempurna kedalam diri Hinata.

"A..Aku mencintai Hinata." Racau Sasuke disela-sela gerakan mendesaknya pada Hinata. Ia menciumi diberbagai sisi yang bisa diciumnya. Ia sangat memuja bagaimana indahnya tubuh Hinata. Sang malaikat yang sempurna untuk sang pangeran kegelapan. Lekukan yang sangat menggoda dengan kelembutan yang membuatnya tidak henti-hentinya menjamah tubuh sang angel. Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan pun menjadi pengisi ruangan yang di dominasi warna abu-abu ini.

..

..

Sepasang sayap hitam mengepak bebas melayang terbang namun, saat kaki sang empu menapak pada salah satu undakan batu dengan ukuran cukup besar sayap itupun menekuk dibalik punggungnya. Iris rubynya bergerak lincah menatap penjuru langit. Raut wajah yang datar terlihat tegang. Aliran air begitu jernih dibawahnya. Ia menatapnya penuh perhitungan dan tampaklah seringai diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Tidak disangka ternyata dulu paman juga kesini ya." Ia melompat turun namun tidak sedikitpun air yang menciprat pada pakian ataupun jubahnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya melayang mengikuti arus sungai layaknya daun yang mengambang ringan diatas air.

"Sasuke. Kau membuat Tousan marah." Bisiknya pelan.

..

..

Iris jadenya terbuka perlahan. Mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan terangnya cahaya lampu di langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mengerang dan menundukan dirinya ditempat tidur. Ia melihat bayangan hujan dari jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden. Perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya mendekat pada jendela kamar. Hari telah berganti malam tanpa sadar ia telah tertidur berjam-jam lamanya. Ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. Ia tahu pada akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Ia sudah menyadarinya sedari kecil bahwa ia memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kondisi yang berbeda yang membuatnya tidak memiliki satu pun teman. Mereka bilang ia adalah anak keturunan monster. Monster berbahaya yang harus dijauhi. Ia melihat tato ai di dahi kirinya. Tanda penyegalan dari para pendeta terdahulu. Jiwa iblis yang terkurung didalam tubuhnya.

 _.._

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _.._

Iris rubynya menatap Gaara dingin. Sosoknya yang mengerikan kini berubah menjadi sosok yang tampan layaknya sosok manusia. Namun tatapannya masih sama dinginnya seperti sebelumnya. Tubuh yang memiliki ukuran sama seperti Sasuke bahkan sepintas pria ini sangat mirip dengan satu iblis yang sering berkeliaran di sekitar gadis manisnya.

Izuna.

Iris jadenya sedikit membelalak saat menemukan nama yang rasanya tidak asing baginya. Ia bahkan punya intuisi seratus persen benar saat menemukan berbagai perbandingan yang menurutnya yakin bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang dimaksud oleh wanita kitsune itu.

"Setelah berabad-abad lamanya akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucap pria dengan warna mata semerah darah. Iblis ini menatap scaning Gaara dari atas hingga bawah. Dan senyum kepuasannya terbit disela-sela bibirnya yang sensual. "Kau memang anak itu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Gaara dingin.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau bukanlah manusia biasa. Kau adalah manusia rainkarnasi dari teman lamaku, Shukaku." Ucap Izuna menatap Gaara dingin. "Kau adalah manusia setengah iblis yang akan membebaskanku dari penjara para angel sialan itu."

"Jangan membual. Memangnya kau kau pikir aku bodoh. Kalian bangsa iblis hanya memperdaya kami para manusia untuk masuk kedalam perangkap kalian." Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat, "..Hanya karna aku manusia lemah bukan berarti kau bisa memperdayaku."

"Aku mengatakan bahwa kau lemah. Manusia memang lemah. Tapi, kau jelas bebeda. Apakah kau tidak menyadari dengan semua keanehan yang kau alami selama ini." Izuna melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gaara, "..Kau mampu melihat masa depan orang lain dan bagaimana tragisnya kematian mereka. Kau bisa melihat mereka yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia lainnya dan... kau di lindungi oleh seorang angel, bukan?"

"..."

"Singkatnya kau memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia lainnya." Ucap Madara memperhatikan tatapan kosong Gaara. Ia menyeringai tipis. Tangannya terulur menyentuh tato kanji di kening Gaara, "..Tato ini adalah tanda pemilik tubuh terpilih untuk jiwa iblis. Berbanggalah karna..."

 **Plak.**

Saru tepisan kasar didapat Izuna. Tatapan nyalang dilayangkan Gaara pada iris ruby yang menatapnya datar. Ketenangan sang iblis membuat Gaara semakin kesal.

"Bangga katamu? yang benar saja. Aku bahkan sangat teramat membenci dengan apa yang ku alami selama hidupku." Gaara terengah dengan napas memburu merasakan gejolak kemarahan didadanya, "..Karna tanda ini orang yang ku sayangi pergi, gara-gara tanda ini keluargaku mengucilkanku. Gara-gara tanda ini aku hidupku tidak tenang saat para makhluk sialan itu merongrong ingin mengikutiku dan menggerogoti jiwaku andaikan cahaya itu tidak menamengiku."

"..." Izuna masih terdiam menatap datar Gaara. Ia tahu manusia ini belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku... memang kuat diantara kaumku tapi, bukan berarti kalian bisa mempermainkanku."

Satu kekehan keluar dari bibir tipis sang iblis. Iris rubynya tidak pernah meninggalkan eksistensi Gaara. "..Jika kau mau, kau bisa sekuat kami namun kau harus melepaskan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Datanglah padaku maka kau akan menemukan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Jangan membual, brengsek!" Teriak Gaara marah. Ia tidak perduli andaikan orang didepannya tidak suka dengan tindakan tidak sopannya.

"Manusia bodoh. Aku tidak perduli kau percaya atau tidak," Izuna berbalik melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat tergelapnya, "..Kau hanya perlu tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Kau berhak untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari sekarang dan 'dia' yang melindungimu harus mengakuimu lebih dari yang seharusnya."

 **Deg.**

"Datanglah padaku. Maka kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan selama hidupmu."

 **Flash.**

Kegelapan tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia jatuh ambruk dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur membuat dirinya tidak kuat untuk menutup matanya, namun satu sosok bayangan putih mendekatinya. Bukan sosok manusia tapi, binatang dengan kilauan putih bercorak abu-abu di tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat iris biru pucat menatapnya datar.

 **~ _Flashback off~_**

 **Ceklek.**

Pintu terbuka menapakan sosok pemuda beryukata putih dengan ukiran disetiap sisi lengannya. Ia berjalan tenang memasuki kamar Gaara lebih dalam lagi.

"Ku kira kau akan tertidur hingga besok pagi." Ucap Toneri menatap dingin Gaara.

"Maaf, tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu." Balas Gaara tidak kalah dinginnya dengan Teneri.

"Tidak masalah. Asal kau masih bisa menarik napasmu dengan normal."

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari." Tanya Gaara to the point.

"Aku senang dengan respon to the pointmu." Toneri bersidekap menatap dingin Gaara. "..aku hanya ingin tahu jawabanmu dengan atas tawaran yang diberikan oleh Izuna padamu."

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Tanya Gaara sarkatik.

Toneri mendengus kesal, "Aku yang akan menjadi petunjuk jalanmu kesana."

"Tidak butuh." Balas Gaara cepat. Ia membalik tubuhnya kembali melihat pemandangan gelap di luar jendela kamarnya. Ia masih menimbang apakah ia akan menerima atau menolak tawaran Izuna padanya. Kembali ia menatap tato ai dikeningnya. Sebenarnya siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jika memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Izuna benar, apakah ia harus memilih tawaran Izuna? Atau...

Sosok bayangan hitam dan putih melesat di depan jendala kamarnya. Gaara sedikit terkejut saat sosok tersebut melesat kearahnya. Dan pemandangan yang membuat dirinya mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat melihat siapa dua sosok tersebut.

"Hinata, Uchiha. Tidak ku sangka kalian bisa lolo dari makhluk penghuni dasar neraka." Ucap Toneri menatap dingin sang pangeran kegelapan.

Hinata segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia menatap Gaara yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ia mengerjap saat suatu yang janggal pada diri Gaara.

"Gaara kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir, mngacuhkan dua pria yang tidak suka dengan panggilan sang angel.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Hinata san. Dia hanya sedikit kecewa karna kalian justru meninggalkannya." Jeda Toneri ia memberikan tatapan dingin pada satu-satunya iblis yang berdiri diruangan ini, "..beruntung aku ada disana dan menemukannya yang pingsan di koridor kelas."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata menatap Gaara khawatir. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya saat mengingat-ngingat alasan apa membuatnya melupakan keadaan Gaara. Andaikan ia tidak menuruti ucapan Sasuke mungkin Gaara tidak akan sediam ini padanya. "..Maafkan aku." Ucap Hinata pada akhirnya.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" Ucap Gaara tidak terima. Entah kenapa ingatan-ingatan Hinata yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang iblis membuatnya hatinya kesal tidak terkira. Bahkan wajah sedih dan nelangsa Hinata tidak berefek apapun pada hatinya yang sakit. Ia memang bukan manusia hebat atau makhluk abadi layaknya sosok iblis congkak didepannya. Tapi, bisakah Hinata dapat melihatnya barang sedikit saja.

"Gaara kun. A..aku..."

"Aku.. tidak ingin melihatmu di sini. Pergilah."

Terus terang ia terkejut saat Gaara mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan gamblang. Ia bahkan sudah memperkirakan jika seandainya Gaara akan memarahinya. Hanya saja satu kalimat sarkatik akan membuat hatinya sesedih ini.

"..Maaf."

"Jika kau menganggap semua kesalahan bisa selesai dengan satu kata 'maaf' dunia tidak membutuhkan hukum dan penjara sebagai balasan perbuatan para pelaku kriminal," Jade Gaara bergulir menatap Hinata kembali.

"Apa kau pikir dia melakukan kriminal, Sabaku." Potong Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara. Terus terang ia muak dengan kelakuan manusia berambut merah ini. Ia memang tidak berniat terlibat apapun dengan berinteraksi dengan sang putra indigo. Kecuali berhubungan dengan misi yang dijalaninya, selebihnya ia tidak mau untuk ikut campur. Hanya saja untuk kali ini, manusia ini harus di berikan pelajaran. Kalimat kasarnya memang keren? Tapi jika ditujukan untuk angelnya ia jelas sangat tidak terima. "..Padahal kelasmu jauh dibawah kami. Kau pikir dia pengasuhmu. Tahu dirilah kau, Sabaku."

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, brengsek!" Ucap Gaara menatap benci pada sang iblis.

"jangan kau pikir kau merasa benar, Sabaku." Geram Sasuke tapat di wajah Gaara. dan pria tersebut sama sekali tidak bergeming pada posisinya.

Sasuke sedikit takjub dengan sikap Gaara. Biasanya manusia lain akan gentar akan kemarahannya. Manusia ini bahkan dengan gamblangnya memperlihatkan sikap menanangtangnya.

"Aku mengatakan fakta yang sebarnya, Uchiha." Gaara menarik kerah jubah Sasuke, memberikan seringai meremehkan yang membuatnya benar-benar murka."..Kau bahkan mengemis cinta pada wanita yang jelas sangat diharamkan untukmu, Uchiha. Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya kau. Hanya karna kau makhluk kesepian, tanpa kasih sayang dan terbuang dari surga..."

 **DUK.**

 **BRAAKK.**

Satu kepalan tangan menghantam rahang pria yang kini tersungkur di lantai.

Hinata memekik kaget. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Gaara untuk melihat kedaannya. Pukulan Sasuke tadi jelas sangat keras. Tubuh manusia biasa akan hancur menerima kekuatan sebesar itu. Andaikan keringanan yang bisa di dapat adalah cidera yang bisa membuat cacat seumur hidup.

"Ga..Gaara kau tidak ap..."

 **SSSHHHH...**

Iris mata sewarna goldenrod dengan bentuk puppil menyerupai bentuk shuriken empat titik memerangkap Hinata dalam kubangan kemarahan dan kebencian. Debu-debu pasir keemasan melayang disekitarnya. Hinata terpaku saat melihat wajah Gaara yang di selubungi oleh lapisan pasir. Lapisan pasir di wajah bagian kiri Gaara rusak. Pukulan Sasuke tidak mengenai ujung kulit wajah Gaara sedikitpun. Pasir itu melindungi Gaara dari serangan Sasuke.

"Gaa..Gaara, Kau..."

"..."

 **SREET.**

Hinata melompat menjauh saat lengan Gaara terulur untuk menangkapnya. Ia terkejut bukan main. Namun seringai Gaara yang tidak wajar membuat Hinata mulai waspada.

"Cih. Matilah kalian sema disini." Geramnya dingin. Hinata memang sering melihat Gaara dalam keadaan marah. Tapi, tidak pernah dengan suara sedalam ini. Suara barutonnya sangat datar dan dingin.

Toneri menyeringai saat akhirnya ia melihat pertikaian didepannya. Ia sangat menantikan momen ini. Gaara yang lepas kendali akan mempemudah dirinya dalam mencapai tujuannya. Walaupun perubahan yang terjadi pada Gaara sekarang memang bukan bagian dari rencananya, tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari pada ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"..."

Tanpa tendeng aling, Gaara lantas menerjang Sasuke membuat keduanya terlempar menghancurkan kaca jendela. Sasuke mengerang kesal saat tangan Gaara mencengkram leherna mendesaknya hingga mungkin dirinya terlebih duhulu menghantam tanah berlumpur karna guyuran hujan yang masih lebat.

Mengumpat pelan segera saja, ia gunakan kakinya yang bebas untuk menedang perut Gaara.

 **Bukh.**

 **SREEEECTH.**

Tubuhnya terhempaskan namun masih bisa ia gunakan keseimbangannya untuk tetap berdiri tegak menyongsong sang iblis yang kini nampak geram padanya. Ia menghiraukan tubuhnya telah basah kuyup. Pikiannya masih mengambang saat kekuatan asing berdesir dinadinya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok gadis yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang telah mengisi hatinya, lebih memilih pria lain untuk di sisinya. Ia kecewa jelas kecewa. Bagaimana bisa saat ia menemukan gadis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya justru menolaknya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menaruh harapan yang sangat besar dari bentuk perhatian dan limpahan kasih sayang yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya. Salahkan jika ia meminta sedikit lebih akan posisinya dalam hati Hinata.

Atau apakah semua kebaikan gadis itu padanya hanya sebatas kepura-puraannya? Apakah sang malaikat hanya mempermainkannya saja. Seberapapun hal yang bisa dilakukannya bukan murni dari ketulusannya hantinya melainkan untuk menjebaknya dalam permainan dengan iblis keparatanya?

 _'Jelas ia hanya sebuah permainan untuk menghancurkanmu.'_

Siapa yang berbicara dikepalanya. Permainan apa yang kau maksud? Gaara bukan pria dengan segala kemelankolisannya. Bersikap mengabaikan, Gaara kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu-satunya gadis yang menatapnya penuh kecemasan.

 _'Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Gaara kun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?'_ Bukankah ini suara Hinata.

 _'Sial! Menyingkirlah kau angel sialan.'_

Gaara mencengkram kepalanya saat suara-suara asing berteriak dikepalanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

 _'Kau... jangan kau pengaruhi dengan keburukanmu!"_

 _'Jangan ikut campur. Kaulah sumber kekacauan ini, jalang!_ Tubuh Gaara terasa memanas. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut kesakitan.

 _'Shukaku. Kau menyakiti Gaara. Lebih baik kau kembali ketempat asalmu.'_ Suara lembut Hinata kini berubah tegas dalam pikirannya.

 _'Shit! Kau yang menyakitinya. Jangan pura-pura bodoh. kau tahu perasaannya seperti apa. Aku yakin kau sengaja untuk mengingkarinya dan sekarang kau ingin mengusirku. Cih kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau mengusirku.'_ Jeda suara bariton dalam pikirannya. Gaara bisa mendengar suata bariton yang panggil Shukaku ini terkekeh dalam kepala Gaara, _"..aku adalah dirimu Gaara, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika kau terpisah dariku maka, Kau akan mati.'_

 _'Dia berbohong, Gaara kun. Dia...'_

 _'Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya angel, sialan! Jadi, tahu dirilah kau!'_

 _'...'_

Jadi, pada akhirnya sakit kepalanya telah mereda seiring dengan hilangnya suara sang angel dalam pikirannya. Ia tahu kini wujudnya bukanlah wujudnya sebagai manusia murni. Pantaulan genangan air dibawahnya telah merefleksikan seperti apa wujudnya yang sebenarnya. Mata keemasannya membuatnya nampak seperti sosok predator yang mengerikan. Benar. Hinata saja mungkin tidak suka dengan dirinya dengan wujud yang seperti ini. Sebagaimana yang telah ia ketahui jika Sasuke memiliki wujud yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

 _'Dia akan mengakuinya hanya dengan kekuatan.'_

Benar. Kekuatan.

Gaara mengalihkan tatapannya pada hutan yang gelap di belakangnya. Ia akan jauh lebih kuat jika ia menuruti kalimat iblis itu. Ajakan untuk bergabung bersamanya.

Uchiha Izuna.

Dengan langkah pasti Gaara melangkah kaki tanpa beralasnya menuju hutan gelap. Hinata tentu terkejut. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menganggap itu adalah hal yang biasa saat manusia mengalami keputus asaannya. Tentu saja ia sudah mengetah tujuan Gaara. Maka dengan tak acuhnya ia berdecak kesal. Namun, saat melihat Hinatanya akan mengejar Gaara ia refleks menarik sang angel dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke kun. Lepaskan aku. Aku harus menyusul Gaara." Ucap Hinata berontak dalam dekapan sang iblis.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu hanya saja, kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sekalipun ia tidak perduli dengan sikap Gaara namun, Hinata pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan tentu saja akan sangat mengkhawatirkan jika seandainya ia tidak berada di sampingnya. Apalagi mengingat sebagaimana gigihnya Gaara dalam mencari perhatian angelnya.

Helaian bulu hitamnya merekah membentang indah di punggungnya. Sepasang sayap hitam yang berkilau bahkan kala gelap yang melingkupi sekitarnya. Dalam satu kali kepakan tubuh mereka melayang melintasi suasan malam dibawah guyuran hujan. Menakjubkan saat tubuh mereka tidak terkena basah sedikitpun.

..

..

 **Truk.**

Sepotong ranting patah kala telapak kakinya tidak sengaja mendarat disana. Sang semesta nampak memberikan restu padanya kala hujan yang derasnya kini telah berhenti menyisakan genangan air dan lumpur ditanah hutan misterius ini. Surai merahnya lepek dan lembab karna terkena air hujan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup tapi, tidak sedikitpun rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Ia menatap awan yang perlahan bergerak memperlihatkan sang rembulan diatas sana. Blood moon.

Siapa yang menyangka feneomena alam ini terlihat sangat menakjubkan saat cahaya terangnya menyinari tubuhmu sepenuhnya. Gua yang kemarin ia lihat dalam mimpinya terlihat di depannya. Ia akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gua andaikan seseorang yang tak asing terlihat olehnya disana. Seorang gadis terduduk dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan ke depan. Begitu jenjang dan putih bersih.

Ck. Kitsune.

Gaara mengacuhkannya namun, sepertinya gadis kitsune ini tertarik dengan dirinya. Dalam sekali gerakan kini Matsuri telah berada di depan Gaara, menatap gaara penuh minat. Iris sewarna batu malam ini tidak berhenti untuk melihat sosok Gaara dari atas kebawah. Penilaian yang sangat cermat hingga menimbulkan geraman tidak suka bagi sang empu yang menilai seolah dirinya benda perhiasan menjijikan yang pantas di pandanginya dengan tatapan memuakan itu.

"Menyingkirlah, Kitsune!" Ucap Gaara penuh penekanan. Tiap kata-kata yang penuh nada sarkatik yang tajam. Tapi, nampaknya itu sedikit berlebihan toh pada akhirnya Gaara mengatakan apa adanya. Tidak mengenal kelembutan yang membuatnya seperti laki-laki pecundang saat kau tidak bisa membuktikannya dalam tindakan manismu.

Jadi, Kau pikir Gaara akan bertindak semanis itu. Tentu saja jawabannya 'tidak!'. Tidak perduli seberapa sakit hatinya saat lawan bicara mendengarkan kalimat per kalimat yang dikeluarkan Gaara secara gamblang.

"Jadi kau manusia itu. Tidak ku sangka."

"Apa maksudmu, yokai?"

Matsuri mendelik tidak suka dengan panggilan merendahkan Gaara. Mulut pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam mulut gua. Ia membalik tubuhnya saat Gaara tidak kunjung mengikutinya di belakangnya. Ia mulai berteriak kesal saat bungsu Sabaku tersebut sama sekali tidak goyah dari posisinya.

"Kh. Kau benar-benar cerewet," balas Gaara dan mulai melenggang masuk lebih dulu meninggalkan Matsuri terbengong karnanya. Nampaknya bungsu Sabaku ini senang sekali membuat orang kesal. Dengan sekali teriakan histeris Matsuri, segera saja ia menyusul pemuda yang memiliki selera humor yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Disinilah tempatnya," bisik Matsuri menengadahkan wajahnya menatap patung besar didepannya. Tatapan sendu dilayangkan pada patung menyerupai sosok tubuh manusia yang gagah dengan sepasang sayap membentang di punggungnya.

Uchiha Izuna.

Gaara memperhatikan dengan teliti. Simbol yang sangat rumit dengan ukiran indah layaknya sapuan emas yang indah. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh patung yang menjulang didepannya. Satu kilasan kenangan menyergap pikirannya. Ia mengerang perlahan, ingatan masa lalu yang mempertemukannya dengan 4 arch angel. Salah satu diantaranya yang terlihat lebih memuakau dengan segala atribut kebijaksanaan yang membuatnya terlihat unggul dari yang lainnya. Gaara menunduk menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Meskipun rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan ia tetap tidak menolak dan melepaskan gambaran rekaman masa lalu yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Kekuatan yang tersegel dan kelahiran seorang bayi menyegel sosok iblis yang mendapatkan kunci pembebesan sang iblis. Kekuatan yang dapat menyegel dan memusnahkan apapun yang berada dalam kuasa hukuman para arch angel. Gaara melihatnya, gadis itu. Astaga betapa miripnya mereka. Itachi Izuna dan... Hikari Hyuuga.

Hinata.

Ia memejamkan matanya kua-kuat berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan sang angel saat setelah ia membuka segel penguncian sang iblis.

jeritan keputus asaan yang meggema di kepalanya. Begitu banyaknya kerusakan yang ditimbulkan olehnya. Kekeuasan yang di dapat setelah kekuatan iblis yang didalam dirinya di lepaskan.

 _'Tidaka akan terjadi seperti itu jika perlakuannya benar. Pengontrolan. Pastikan untuk tetap memegang kendali.'_

Ingatan akan bagaimana tatapan Hinata yang berbeda pada Sasuke. Hatinya terbakar api cemburu. Jika memang Hinata akan menganggap pria yang kuat yang layak mendekatinya. Dengan pasti ia menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah. Ia mengambar ulang ukiran simbol yang tertera pada tubuh patung sang iblis.

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan kala asap hitam melingkupi tubuh sang patung. Tubuh Gaara sidik mengigil saat aura dingin menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Perlahan tapi pasti raungan dan geraman terdengar menimbulkan sikap was-was Gaara. Gaara membelalakan matanya saat seketika disekelilingnya dipenuhi sosok mengerikan penghuni neraka. Dari yang terkecil seekor nyamuk dan hingga sebesar gajah. Mereke berdiri dengan ekspresi kelaparan dan kebengisannya. Jika kau kira Gaara akan takut, maka kalian salah. Gaara tidak akan takut pada hal-hal yang sering ia temukan dalam hidupnya. Para makhluk yang menginginkan jiwanya.

"Haa.. Lihatlah betapa lezatnya dia," ucap salah satu wanita bermulut robek dengan tubuh yang rusak.

"Aku ingin menggigit perutnya. Betapa indahnya detak jantungnya," ucap makhluk kerdil merangkah ke arah Gaara.

"Darahnya...pasti manis sekali,"suara tercekik dari pria yang menunjuk pada Gaara. Matanya tergantung nyaris lepas dari tempatnya. Gaara menulan ludahnya dengan terpaksa. Jelas ia sangat jijik melihat sosok-sosok menjijikan yang mungkin tidak layak untuk dilihat. Suara kekehan terdengar dari makhluk yang merasakan kegetiran Gaara.

"Oh.. Kau tidak akan tahu manusia. Kelak kau juga akan seperti kami. Saat kau pertama kau menjadi bagian kami. Kau pun akan mengalaminya," jawaban ini barasal dari wanita yang menggantung di langit-langit gua.

"Hahaha.. Nampaknya kau sedikit berbeda dari sekian manusia yang aku temui." Kali ini seorang gadis melompat lincah kearah Gaara. Sosoknya berbeda dari makhluk yang lainnya membuatnya sedikit mencolok diantara makluk kegelapan lainnya.

Succubus.

Ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Gaara saat mengetahui seberapa menariknya sosok manusia yang ditemuinya kali ini. Dangan gaya anggunnya ia berjalan lebih dekat pada Gaara yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menyeringai puas. Benar-benar manusia yang sangat menarik. Ia mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya kesamping, memperlihatkan seberapa idealnya bagi kaum adam.

"Enyahlah kalian. Kalian sama sekali tidak selevel denganku. Jadi menyingkirlah!" Hardik gadis cantik tersebut pada makhluk yang mencoba mendekatinya karna terkena bisikan undangan sang wanita. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Gaara. Namun,

 **Plak.**

Seseorang mencekal tangannya dan itu cukup membuat gadis cantik tersebut menggeram marah. Ia menepisnya kasar menatap tajam iris onyx didepannya.

"Jangan ikut campur kau, Kitsune! Kau bahkan tidak sebanding denganku."

"Ah ya..Tapi, aku tidak pernah menjajakan diriku pada setiap manusia yang ku temui," Balas Matsuri menatap nyalang wanita succubus didepannya.

"Cih. Bilang saja bahwa kau iri padaku." Ia menepuk menyentuh dadanya yang tidak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupinya, "..aku harus merasakan kenikmatan itu untuk keperluan hidupku. Aku jelas bebas melakukannya, tidak seperti kau. Yang selalu diburu oleh manusia untuk kepentingan pribadi mereka. Betapa malangnya kau yang dimanfaatkan bukannya sebaliknya."

"Kau..."

"Ribut sekali disini."

Suara bariton terdengar membuat semua eksistensi berbalik untuk melihat pemilik suara datar itu.

Matusri terkesiap saat ia bertemu pandang dengan pria yang selama ini selalu dirindukannya. Sosoknya sama sekali tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan sanga pujaan hatinya.

"Izuna kun," ucapnya ragu. Ia jelas sangat mengingat bagaimana kesan terakhir mereka dulu. Izuna sangat membencinya karna tindakan egoisnya yang membunuh angelnya.

"Matsuri," bisik Izuna dingin tepar di depan wajah Matsuri.

"..." Matsuri terkejut bukan main saat Izuna kini telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mengingat bagaimana baiknya perlakuanmu padaku dulu, hm?" bisik Izuna tepat ditelinga khas rubahnya. Napas hangat menerpa rambut Matsuri kala pria itu sengaja bernapas disana.

Tangannya membelai wajah cantik Matsuri. Perlahan menelusuri garis pipi dan rahang wanita Kitsune tersebut. Terarkhir ia membelai leher jenjang wanita dengan wangi bunga khas melati ini. Izuna memperhatikan dengan seksama ekspresi Matsuri yang nampak menikmati sentuhannya. Namun seketika wajahnya mengeras di iringi dengan pekikan terkejut wanita dalam cengkramannya.

"Tapi, aku sudah muak denganmu, Matsuri." Izuna menatap dingin Matsuri yang nampak tersiksa dalam cengkramannya. Sedikit tambahan kekuatan tubuh Matsuri telah berubah menjadi abu di tangannya. Terbakar dalam sekejam menghanguskan hingga kedalam jiwa yang tergelapnya.

Iblis yang kini berdiri didepannya adalah sosok iblis yang sebenarnya. Waktu dan emosi yang tidak harus di miliki oleh sosok gelap penghuni neraka terdasar dalam akhirat. Penghukum jiwa gelap yang haus dengan kekuasan dan ketamakan.

Tubuhnya bahkan tak bisa bergerak barang seinci pun saat merasakan betapa dahsyat dan mengerikannya sosok yang berdiri tegak dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang mungkin lebih gelap dari Sasuke. Para makhluk kegelapan yang tunduk dengan penuh hormat pada sosok Izuna.

Sekarang pun detak jantungnya terasa memborbardir di balik tulang rusuk yang melingkupi benda pusat kehidupannya yang rentan. Apakah sekarang Gaara menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya? Apakah karna hawa kematian dari sosok iblis ini mampu merangsek masuk ke dalam mental dan jiwanya yang masih rapuh ini?

"Gaara no Sabaku." Ucap Izuna menatap datar satu-satunya makhluk yang masih memiliki detak jantung disini. Ia menyeringai dingin. Tangannya terulur menyambut sang adam setengah iblis yang membebaskannya dari belenggu hukum para arch angel.

"Kemarilah. Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu, teman. Sebagai ucapan Terima kasihku, Berdirilah di sampingku dan mari kita bebaskan semua belenggu hidup ini dan aku berjanji kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan," ucap Izuna dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Begitu meyakinkan hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat menyambut uluran tangan sang devil. Tingga 5 centi dari kulit dengan kulit dingin sang iblis, hingga tepat saat sebuah suara menyadarakan Gaara dan mengacuhkan sang devil yang nampak murka karnanya.

"Hentikan. Gaara kun!"

Sosok angel yang begitu dikaguminya.

"Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Huph! Akhirnya selesai juga chap 6 nya.

Untuk yang sering menanyakan endingnya mau sampai chap berapa. so.. Aku kasih bocoran. perkiraan aku akan menyelesaikannya sampai chap 9 ato paling banyak 11 chap (wah kebanyakan) oke mungkin fix 9-10 chap aja.

Kenapa disini agak random dan banyak yang dilompat-lompat alurnya?

Oke. karna aku masih belum mahir dalam buat story yang ngurut. masih dalam tahap-tahap... but aku tidak akan menyerah buat terus belajar supaya aku bisa nyaingin para author-author senior yang udah jago bikin fict yang keren dan super duper rapi dalam tulisannya _#Gajemodeon_

Aku juga masih cari-cari jawaban apa jadinya kalo malaikat terlibat cinta terlarang dengan iblis atau setan. berhubung mereka kan tidak saling mematikan layaknya air dan api tapi mereka hanya ciptaan tuhan yang terlahir dari api dan cahaya. meski seperti itu jelas mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan kisah ini. makanya kemungkinan besar ff yang lama tidak akan aku lanjutin dulu. aku akan fokus di ff ku yang ini.. dan mungkin satu ff lagi kalo aku berhasil menyelesaikannya lagi. untuk spesial even SHDL2016.#OHmalahcurhat

Oh. Aku nambahin satu karakter lagi disini untuk peran pendukung tambahan dalam kisah cinta terlarang Sasuhina. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan..? Hahaha#bupt

Semoga Chap ini sedikit lebih baik dari pada yang chap sebelumnya. Semoga lebih memuaskan para reader loveydovey.

Sip. Dah. giliran Balasan kotek review. Mumpung kotak review y sedikit.. maaf kalo masih ada yang belum disebutin.

.

.

 **#RnR**

 **#Special Thanks For :**

 **HHS Hyuuga L, Kurosuke, SFA30, Nata-chan, Jess, icaraissa11, chefth, chanuchie1, SuHi69, Narulita709, HipHipHuraHura (** Pen name yang unik **), Miyuchin2307.**

 **Hime :** Kayaknya Gaara emang udah suka Hinata dari sejak pertama ketemu. Oke. Adegan erotis sasuhinanya... lock that.

 **Mhey-chan :** bisa jadi engga bisa jadi ya.. thkz. ikutin terus ff y..

 **Lovely Sasuhina:** Ya..thks. Aku juga baru ngeh..pas dibaca lagi. Ikutin Terus kelanjutan ff y..

 **Alynda B :** Walaupun ni pair y Sasuhina.. Tapi ga seru juga kalo ga ada pihak ke 3 nya.. so jangan kecewa y.

 **hiru nesaan :** Wah? ini alur y terasa lambat y? hm. memang susah jga aku nemu titik temu adegan mereka. feeling y belum dapet tapi aku ga bakalan nyerah gitu aja kok. hm. aku juga baru sadar masih banyak typo padahal udah diedit2 beberapa kali. so.. thks y..

.

.

 **See You Next Chap.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Preview~**

 **.**

"Gaara no Sabaku".

Ucapan yang tertuju untuk satu-satunya makhluk yang masih memiliki irama detak jantung disini. Seringai dingin hadir di bibirnya yang tipisnya. Tangannya teulur menyambut sang adam dengan darah setengah iblis yang membebaskannya dari belenggu hukum para arch angel.

"Kemarilah. Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu, teman. Tentu saja semua ini tidak akan pernah berakhir sia-sia. Sebagai gantinya maka aku menawarkan bantuan untuk mencapai tujuanmu," tawaran yang paling menggiurkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Begitu pula dengan sosok Gaara yang jelas di landa kekecewaan yang mendalam di hatinya.

Kekecewaan yang seolah yang membuat dirinya terasa semakin kosong dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya pun terulur untuk menyambut uluran tangan sang iblis andaikan sebuah suara lembut menyadarkan Gaara dan mengacuhkan Izuna yang kini melotot murka karnanya.

"Hentikan, Gaara kun!"

Sosok sang angel yang kini tersesat pada tempat tanpa cahaya.

"Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Sufranatural, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut dipercaya atau ditiru karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Please Press Back/Exit**

.

.

 **Summary**

Kegegalapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kerhancuran yang didapatnya

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **#7# Angel in Hell ( Part 1 )**

"Hikari." Tatapan tak percaya yang ditujukan pada satu-satunya makhluk yang bercayaha di tengah-tengah makhluk yang kelam dan suram. Iris ruby dengan tomoe yang rumit layaknya pentagram yang tersusun secara rumit.

Sosok yang memukau dan sangat cantik masih seperti terlihat sama seperti terakhir kalinya ia bertemu. Wangi lavender yang memabukan dan sedikit percampuran hutan pinus..tunggu. Pinus?

Satu kesadaran menyentak pemikiran yang membuatnya tak segan untuk meneliti penampilan sang angel dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Memang benar. Gaun putih sutra tanpa lengan yang menjuntai hingga ujung kakinya yang telanjang memang sangat cocok dan serasi ditubuhnya yang cukup proforsional. Hanya saja cahaya yang sedikit meredup dengan wangi yang tercampur dengan aroma yang lain. Selain itu, kemanakah bayangan sayap yang biasanya di miliki oleh sosok angel yang biasa di ketemukan di punggungnya?

"Hikari. Apa yang telah terjadi denganmu selama aku tidak ada?" pertanyaan yang mengejutkan berbagai macam eksistensi yang berada di dalam gua. Hinata yang di penggil demikian jelas sangat terkejut. Apalagi, mengingat nama yang disebutkan oleh iblis yang belum pernah di temuinya ini menyebutkan nama ibu kandungnya.

"Apa maksudmu. Aku bukanlah..." sebuah telapak tangan besar memblokir suaranya. Sosok iblis lainnya muncul di sampingnya.

'Sasuke.'

"Lama tidak bertemu, paman." Sapa Sasuke menatap dingin lelaki yang telah lama tidak di ketahui keberadaannya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di depan Hinata setelah ia melepaskan tangannya dari bibir kissable itu. Padahal dalam pikirannya lebih menginginkan bibirnya sendiri yang menghentikan percakapan yang terlihat sangat tidak biasa menurutnya. Ia tidak suka dengan pandangan sang paman kepada angelnya.

Kedatangan sang pangeran iblis membuat para makhluk penghuni neraka menunduk tunduk. Betapa sang pangeran adalah mekhluk yang jelas memiliki tingkatan kemampuan yang jauh dari atas mereka. Sang pemiliki perintah para penghuni neraka, penguasa tertinggi ketiga setelah lucifer dan satan.

"Ita.. bukan. Kau adiknya Itachi yang tidak berguna itu ya. Sasuke.." Izuna menyeringai berjalan lebih dekat ke arah keponakan yang terlihat semakin membencinya, "..ku rasa kau berhak tersinggung tapi, ku peringatkan, jangan sekali-kali kau ikut campur disini. Lebih baik kau selesaikan tugasmu dengan baik agar ayahmu tidak membuangmu ke pengasingan dan..."

 **Sreeet..**

Cukup sudah Sasuke bukanlah orang penyabar. Dengan tanpa menunggu Izuna menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke bergerak cepat menghunuskan pedang kematiannya pada Izuna yang tentu saja dapat di hindari tepat pada waktunya.

Hanya saja tindakan yang ceroboh dari Sasuke membiarkan Izuna mendekati Hinata yang sedikitpun bergeming di tempatnya. Putri sulung dari pemimpin malaikat tertinggi ini hanya dapat terpaku saat jari-jemari pucat Izuna membelai pipinya. Iris ruby yang dalam mengekspresikan betapa merindunya ia pada gadis yang di dambanya selama ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hikari. Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama di sini."

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat tangan besar Izuna menyentuh dadanya. Dan iapun menyadari lelaki inipun sama menegangnya dengan dirinya. Seketika iris ruby itu bergulir menatap dirinya penuh kekecewaan.

Hinata masih diam terpaku. Tidak terkecuali dengan dua pemuda lainnya yang kini sudah bersiaga untuk merebut gadis pujaannya.

Kekehan hambar walaupun betapa tercekatnya ia saat mengingat kembali tragedi yang membuatnya menerima hukuman dalam dunia pengasingan yang gelap gulita. Berapa kalipun ia mengingatkan bahwasannya sang gadis telah tiada, dan sosok gadis didepannya adalah sosok gadis lain yang merupakan keturunan angelnya dengan pria lain. Bahkan kebodohan lain yang tidak bisa di terimanya adalah angel yang berada di depannya ini telah di tandai oleh pria lain.

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak waktu yang telah ku lewatkan hingga saat aku menemukanmu, kau..." satu pelukan penuh melingkupi tubuh Hinata. Tidak hanya di situ keterkejutan Hinata saat sang iblis juga mencoba untuh menyentuh dirinya. Hinata mulai berontak. Hinata mengeluarkan cahaya terang mengakibatkan para penghuni neraka di sekitarnya panik pontang-panting kesana-kemari menciptakan kegaduhan dan kepanikan di sekitarnya. Izuna yang kesal membuat dirinya lengah dan Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik dirinya sejauh mungkin dari iblis didepannya.

Satu tarikan di lengannya membuatnya masuk dalam dekapan yang sangat familiar.

"Sasuke kun."

"Aku tahu. Rencana pertama bawalah Gaara lebih dulu keluar dari tempat ini. Biarkan aku yang akan menangani sisanya." Perlahan dekapannya pada Hinata terlepas membuat perasaan tidak rela muncul dalam hati sang iblis. Namun ada hal yang lebih penting dari apapun saat ini. Keselamatan gadisnya lebih penting sekalipun dengan keterpaksaannya ia juga harus melibatkan makhluk yang paling di bencinya, manusia.

"Tapi denganmu.."

Sepintas ada rasa lega yang menguasai hati Sasuke saat angel yang selalu menjadi rivalnya ini mulai merasa khawatir padanya. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa angel memang adalah makhluk setia dengan sikap tenggang rasa dan kepedulian pada hal terkecil sekalipun. Tapi, biarlah ia merasakan eforia ini barang sejenak saja jika memang itu berasala dari angelnya.

"Pergilah!"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis memperhatikan punggung kecil angelnya. Hatinya meraung untuk menarik sang angel dalam dekapannya lagi dan meninggalkan gua ini dalam sekejab. Meninggalkan apapun yang menjadi skandal mereka selama ini. Namun, ia yakin sekalipun ia bisa berlari dan menghindari para petinggi kerajaan sang penguasa karna meninggalkan tanggung jawab tentang misi mereka. Hinata belum tentu untuk ikut dengannya. Bertindak sebagai seorang pengecut dan egois bukanlah sifat pemilik para angel tapi, dirinya para iblis. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa jijik dan kesal mengetahui fakta salah satu sifat kepribadian makhluk seperti dirinya.

Tapi, untuk kali ini. Iris ruby dan dark purplenya bergulir pada iblis lain yang juga sudah berdiri tegak menatap penuh padanya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi akhir penentuan baik untuk sang paman atau mungkin untuk dirinya. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berakhir disini.

Iris lavendernya bergulir untuk menemukan satu-satunya manusia dalam gua. Hinata menarik napas lega dan segera berlari kearah Gaara yang berdiri waspada saat beberapa makhluk penghuni neraka mengincarnya.

"Gaara kun!"

Hinata segera menarik Gaara untuk berada di sampingnya saat beberapa makhluk penghuni neraka yang kelaparan mengincarnya. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi saat ia memegang pergelangan pemuda tersebut. Ia seperti memegang sebuah benda yang perlahan hancur saat ia mengeratkan pegangannya. Penasaran ia pun menatap pergelangan tangan Gaara dan...

Kamishama!

"Gaara kun, tubuhmu..." Hinata menatap Gaara terkejut. Tubuh Gaara perlahan mengelupas.

"A..aku..." Gaara terlihat sedikit bingung tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Iris jadenya menatap iris lavender yang menyorot khawatir padanya. Pada akhirnya ia mengerti akan apa arti hidupnya selama ini. Kemampuannya dalam melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia lain. Neneknya pernah berkata itu adalah kemampuan spesial yang diberikan tuhan kepada manusia pilihannya. Namun bagi Gaara sendiri ini adalah sebuah kutukan yang memang di khususkan untuknya. Dan pemikiran itu masih tetap Gaara tanam dalam kepalanya. Dan memang apa yang menjadi buah pemikirannya memang benar adanya.

Jadenya bergulir menatap tangannya yang mulai mengelupas luruh menjadi debu. Kesalahan dan kekeliruannya mengakibatkan ia jatuh dalam jeratan yang paling berbahaya. Pembebasan sang iblis membuatnya terikat dalam perjanjian tak tersirat dengan sang iblis. Apakah kini ia menjadi sekutu mereka? Apakah kini ia bukan lagi manusia? Apakah...ia kini menjadi pendosa yang tidak akan bisa terampuni lagi? Jadenya yang mulai kebingungan bergulir pada pemilik sosok pelindungnya, cahayanya yang ia coba tinggalkan. Kekhawatiran yang begitu dalam membuatnya sedikit senang.

' _Masihkah kau perduli setelah apa yang ku lakukan selama ini, my angel?'_ perlahan bayangan Hinata memudar.

' _Aku telah menjadi pendosa besar, bukan?'_ pendengaran Gaara kini mulai senyap. Ia tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya termasuk suara Hinata yang kini mulai berteriak padanya. Yang tersisa kini hanya suara lelahnya sendiri yang terdengar lirih dalam indra pendengarannya.

' _Aku sudah tidak layak lagi untuk kau pertahankan.."_

' _Ku mohon. Lebih baik tinggalkan aku. Aku sudah tidak terampuni lagi.'_ Dan pada akhirnya pandangan Gaara mengabur lenyap menjadi warna putih polos.

 **Yuhuuaaa..hahaha..**

Teriakan dan sorakan para penghuni neraka mulai terdengar di sekililingnya. Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya. Iris lavendernya bergulir menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Hinata memang tidak menemukan emosi apapun pada wajah Sasuke namun entah kenapa Hinata merasa Sasuke juga seperti turut merasa..kehilangan?

Gaara lenyap di hadapannya dalam bentuk pasir. Apakah ini akhirnya? Apakah ia gagal?

"S-sasuke khun.."

Sasuke yang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres segera berlari menghampiri Hinata. Hanya saja nampaknya para penghuni neraka yang merupakan sekutu dari Izuna ini tidak membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Secara serempak mereka menghadang sang pangeran iblis dan memblokir jalan ke arah Hinata. Ini memang sudah di rencanakan sejak awal.

!

"Sasuke sama.." Seorang gadis tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun menghadangnya. Wangi jasmine dan vanila merasuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Dia mencium aroma yang membuat darahnya berdesir apalagi dengan sentuhan yang tepat pada tubuhnya yang sensitif. Pantaslah makhluk seperti itu di sebut dengan iblis penggoda. Penyesat manusia dengan hormon dan zat afrodisiak yang memabukan sekaligus mematikan.

 **Succubus.**

Dulu Sasuke pernah ingin mecoba untuk masuk kedalam perasaan itu tapi, hal itu justru membuatnya terasa menjijikan. Keangkuhan dan keegoisannya memilih untuk mencari yang lebih murni dan suci untuk pelampiasannya yang pertama. Tapi, tentu saja ia tidak akan bisa menemukan hal seperti itu dalam dunianya. Maka ia pun mencari menelusur berbagai tempat untuk menemukannya dan akhirnya bertemu dengan 'dia' dalam kondisi dan situasi yang sangat jauh dari kata 'mudah' untuknya. Hanya saja ia mengakui bahwa 'dia' begitu murni dan indah. Cantik dan sangat mengagumkan. Angel dengan sosok gadis dengan nama yang indah. Tempat yang terang. Hinata.

 **Deg.**

Hinata.

"..."

Hinata!

Seketika Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang telah menimpanya. Dengan kasar ia mendorong sosok wanita yang menjamah tubuhnya. Tanpa ampun ia menghunuskan pedangnya pada jantung wanita-succubus- hingga menjerit kesakitan sebelum akhirnya ia lenyap di telan kegelapan yang tercipta dari jiwa tergelap sang pemilik jiwa.

Sasuke melesat untuk melihat keadaan Hinata seketika ia terkejut bukan main saat sosok Izuna kini berada di sana. Menatapnya meremehkan dan senyuman dingin yang membuatnya semakin murka. Bahkan Hinatanya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dalam kedua lengannya. Izuna mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang masih ekspresi kepuasan yang begitu di benci Sasuke.

"Bersenang-senanglah Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"KEPARAAT! DIA ADALAH MILIKKU! KEMBALIKAN DIA!" kemarahan yang dahsyat hingga membuat seluruh dinding bergetar. Namun nampaknya hal itu tidak membuat gentar Izuna maupun para penghuni neraka yang kelaparan. Mereka semuanya menyerang Sasuke dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan para makhluk itu bisa menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun. Tapi, melihat jumlah yang terus bertambah membuatnya sedikit kewalahan. Sasuke melompat masih mengayunkan pedang kematiannya untuk melenyapkan makhluk menjijikan itu. Kembali Sasuke melompat berpijak pada dinding gua untuk menemukan Izuna di sudut ujung gua tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Geraman kemarahan yang tidak menghasilkan apapun saat Izuna mulai bergerak menjauhinya.

Senyuman menghinanya semakin mengembang saat dengan brutalnya sang keponakannya membabat habis iblis-iblis kecil yang di panggilnya dari dasar neraka. Walaupun kecil dan jelas dengan level kekuatan Sekuat apapun Sasuke masih tidak akan mampu mengalahkan para penghuni neraka yang jumlahnya mencapai jutaan makhluk merepotan itu.

Sasuke tahu Izuna akan pergi membawa Hinata bersamanya.

Sial.

Para makhuk sialan ini benar-benar menghalanginya.

Tubuh Izuna semakin terlihat karna begitu banyaknya makhluk yang menghalanginya. Semakin kesal dan marah Sasuke mulai mengayunkan pedangnya lebih brutal dan cepat. Tidak lupa ia menggunakan kekuatan empat elmennya untuk menghancurkan para para makhluk penghuni neraka. Tidak perduli dengan situasi dan kindisi dimana ia berada. Asalkan semua yang menghalanginya enyah dari jalannya.

"Sha. Kemarilah kalian semua. Dengan senang hati akan ku bakar kalian hingga menembus jiwa kalian yang menjiikan." Geramnya penuh kebencian.

..

..

 **Brak!**

"Sial. kita di permainkan oleh iblis brengsek itu!" Geram Toneri meninju batu besar yang berada di depannya. Ia muak dan kesal. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sebodoh ini. Seharusnya sejak awal dia memang jangan mau untuk bekerja sama dengan iblis. Apalagi jika iblis itu sangat licik. Ia tentu paham hanya saja, jika itu menyangkut masalah sang angel tentu ia akan tertarik.

' _Aku tentu akan membantumu sebagai bentuk balas budiku karna telah membantuku keluar dari penjara ini.'_

" _Aku menginginkan angel itu untuk membuatku kembali menjadi angel lagi."_

' _Aku kurang yakin jika gadis itu akan membantumu. Kesalahanmu saat masih angel dulu jelas karna perbuatanmu sendiri. Kau tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi angel lagi.'_

" _Urusai! Jangan mengguruiku! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang para angel karna kau adalah iblis. karna baik iblis ataupun angel jelas..."_

' _Baiklah..baiklah. Kita sepakat. Aku bebas kau mendapatkan yang kau mau.'_

" _..."_

' _Ikuti intruksiku. Karna tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa membuka segel buatan para petinggi pasukan arch angel sialan ini.'_

Di situlah letak kecerobohannya yang tentu menerima tawaran Izuna dengan mudah. Toneri lantas melirik sosok lain dalam bentuk sebenarnya menatap intens bukit yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Matsuri kau..."

 **DHUAAAR!**

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar menghancurkan bukit setinggi 180 m dari permukaan laut. Lelehan magma perlahan menyembur keluar menghantarkan panas yang cukup kuat disekitarnya..

Ini... tidak mungkin!

Jelas bukit ini adalah bukit yang tidak memiliki cairan panas seperti itu. Gunung ralat bukit ini tidak berisikan lava ataupun bukanlah gunung berapi aktip. Tapi tentu saja sebenarnya api magma itu bukanlah magma biasa. Tak lama kemudian sesosok muncul dari tengah-tengah kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi di puncak bukit. Sayap hitam yang mengepak dengan perlahan membawa sang pemilik melayang di udara. Sebuah pedang yang telah berlumuran dengan darah dan jangan lupakan sebuah tanduk hitam yang mencuat di atas kepalanya. Kemarahan yang berkilat di mata rubynya menandakan kemurkaan yang cukup besar.

"Sasuke."

Satu lirikan penuh dengan ekspresi tidak menyenangkan lalu sosoknya melesat cepat kearah Toneri dan Matsuri yang masih terdiam terpaku di tempatnya.

'Track.'

"Katakan padaku! Kemana Izuna membawanya?' Tanya Sasuke mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke leher Matsuri. Tatapannya dingin penuh kebencian menusuk langsung pada iris onyx Matsuri. Tatapan yang seolah menariknya untuk masuk kedalam dunia keputus asaan yang terus begejolak oleh api kesengsaraan. Matsuri mulai gentar dan hatinya yang mulai terguncang. Fakta yang tetap membuatnya merasakan sakit hati untuk yang kedua kalinya saat ia mulai menerima penolakan Izuna padanya. Mengetahui bahwa Izuna masih mengharapkan sang angel untuk bersama dengannya. Tapi, belakangan ia sudah mulai mengikhlaskannya karna angel yang di buru iblis tampannya memang telah tiada. Terkecuali dengan Hinata yang jelas hanya memiliki wujud yang hampir sama. Terkecuali dengan bentuk wajahnya yang lebih terlihat lebih muda dari yang sebelumnya.

"A..aku.."

"Katakan! Jika tidak aku akan membiarkan pedang keputus asaanku akan menyiksamu dengan perlahan di dunia milikku, Kitsune!" ancam Sasuke penuh intimidasi.

"..."

"KATAKAN!"

Satu goresan kecil di leher Matsuri yang terasa sangat perih dan panas. Panas yang seakan merasuk kedalam organ tubuhnya. Ia sadar pangeran ibis tampan di depannya sama sekali tidak main-main dalam ucapannya.

"Di..dia.. dibawa ke neraka."

"Neraka mana!?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar.

"A..aku ti..tidak..." Matsuri semakin ketakutan. Ia mencoba untuk menunduk tapi, nampaknya pedang  
Sasuke tidak membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Akh!" Matsuri terpekik saat ujung pedang kematian Sasuke mulai menembus tenggorokannya. "..ka kau.."

"Katakan padaku! Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku," bentak Sasuke kasar. Tidak perduli jika Matsuri merintih kesakitan saat tanpa ragu pedangnya menembus lapisan luar kulit pucat sang yokai. "..Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku, Kitsune." Geramnya mengintimidasi.

"Ne..neraka lapisan kedua..."

"Sial!"

Matsuri bernapas lega karna sang pangeran telah menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher kebanggaannya. Ia mengusapnya perlahan dan luka yang ditimbulkan oleh pedang kematian Sasuke pun menghilang tanpa bekas. Ia menatap benci pada Sasuke yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Cih. Pangeran iblis brengsek. Kalau saja pesonanya mempan terhadap pangeran iblis ini mungkin sekarang ia bisa menjamah tubuh sexy sepuas hatinya. menandainya dan mengklaim sebagai miliknya seorang. Iris onyxnya perlahan berubah menjadi warna biru. Ia menjilat lidahnya saat melihat begitu memukaunya warna kulit Sasuke. Apalagi dengan kemeja hitam yang dibungkus dengan jubah dengan warna yang sama. Saat bulan purnama menerpa kulit sang pangeran...sungguh memukau dan menggoda. Leher jenjang yang terlihat dari balik kerah kemeja hitamnya terlihat lezat dipandangan Matsuri.

Baiklah. Tidak perduli jika seandainya Izuna memang tidak menginginkannya karna, iblis sexy di depannya lebih menarik dan menggoda dari Izuna.

Tapi, tentu saja Matsuri harus berhati-hati dan harus bergerak tepat dan cepat mengingat seberapa hebatnya sang pangeran iblis di bandingkan dengan makhluk yang selama ini pernah di temuinya.

Gigi taringnya mulai keluar menandakan kesiapan dirinya untuk menyerang Sasuke. Lalu secepat kilat ia mencengkram dan memenjarakan tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukan eratnya. Tidak lupa dengan 9 ekor rubah khasnya yang turut andil dalam menjerat sang iblis.

"Jadilah milikku Sasuke..."

"..."

Saat taringnya hampir mencapai kulit leher Sasuke sesuatu yang panjang menyentak dadanya menembus hingga punggung kecilnya yang rapuh.

"A..apa ya..yang.."

 **BRUK.**

Matsuri ambruk di tanah dengan darah yang merembes dari sela-sela tubuhnya yang tertarik gravitasi. Ia terbatuk mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Pandanganya sedikit mengabir meskipun ia masih jelas melihat Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Pandangan menghina dari sang prince devil untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan. Pergilah kau ke neraka!" Sasuke menatap jijik Matsuri yang nampak berusaha menggapai tangannya. Sasuke berbalik membiarkan Matsuri menjerit kesakitan dan lenyap bagaikan asap yang di telan kegelapan.

"Kau ikut denganku." Pernyataan atau perintah yang absolut membuat Toneri selaku yokai dengan bentuk harimau putihnya menggeram kesal. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengikuti sang panggeran yang memang jauh lebih menyebalkan di bandingkan dengan Izuna. Ia tahu seberapa berbahayanya Sasuke saat melihat apa yang di lakukannya terhadap Matsuri beberapa menit lalu.

"Aku mengikutimu bukan tunduk padamu, iblis ayam." Ucap Toneri berusaha untuk tetap menjaga pikirinnya untuk tetap terfokus pada apa yang menjadi alasannya menuruti Sasuke. Tentu saja jika ada kesempatan ia akan menjalankan rencana awalnya untuk kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebelumnya. Angel.

"Lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan. Asalkan jangan pernah menyentuh atau mengganggu milikku." Ancam Sasuke dingin. Sasuke bisa mendengarkan apapun yang di ucapkan dalam hati para manusia. Tidak perduli itu baik ataupun buruk dia bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas tidak terkecuali menyangkut dengan hati gelap dan niat jahat yang ditujukan untuknya. Niat jahat yang sudah biasa di dengarnya dari makhluk manapun yang di temuinya. Tidak terkecuali yokai. Harapan untuk mencelakakan dan menyakiti memang akan memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Dan untuk kali ini ia sedang dalam perasaan itu.

Cih. Menyebalkan, bukan?

Tapi, inilah dunianya. Mau di kata apa inilah kehidupannya yang sebenarnya dan ia sangat menikmatinya. Kecuali untuk saat ini ia merasa sangat ... ketakutan. Untuk wanitanya yang sedang ter- ancam bahaya. Hal apa saja yang terjadi di sana Sasuke tidak bisa memperkirakan apapun. Apalagi diantara dirinya dan Izuna sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan kesan yang baik selain dari pada pertengkaran karna hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang paman padanya.

Ck. Sialan

Hinata tunggulah. Pangeranmu akan segera menyelamatkanmu.

..

..

'Atsui'

Gumam Hinata dalam tidurnya saat udara panas menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan Hinata mulai membuka matanya saat sebuah usapan lembut membelai wajahnya. Pandangan Hinata masih mengabur saat pelaku belaian tertangkap retinanya. Dan segera ia tersentak mencoba untuk menghindar mengetahui seseorang yang kini menatap tersenyum teduh padanya. Berbeda sekali dengan ekepresi keras saat sebelum ia terjatuh pingsan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu, hime?" tanya Izuna menatap lembut sosok yang sedikit beringsut menjauhinya.

"A..aku dimana?" Tanya Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan Izuna. Matanya menjelajah khawatir saat ia melihat begitu banyaknya makhluk penghuni neraka yang bersujud padanya. Seolah-olah mereka _Hinata dan Izuna_ adalah makhluk suci yang wajib mereka puja dan mereka sembah. Sesuatu yang mulai membuatnya sedikit khawatir kala ia menyadari tempatnya berada.

"Ini adalah tempat tinggalku. Dunia kekuasaanku yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekuasaanmu juga."

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata menatap Izuna yang kini tersenyum tipis menyadari seberapa lembut dan cantiknya Hinata dalam kondisinya sekarang. Gaunnya yang serba putih dan bersih dengan kulit putih yang terlihat cantik dan segar. Sosoknya bagaikan dewi keindahan yang tersesat di tanah berlumpur. Hanya saja tak tersentuh bahkan ternoda oleh apapun yang di sekitarnya.

"Aku tahu iblis dan malaikat tidak bisa bersatu. Tapi, itu bisa di rubah asalkan masing-masing diantara kita bisa menerima dirinya untuk memutuskan jalan yang akan di tempuh sesuai kesepakatan."

Satu belaian dari punggung tangan Izuna dipipi Hinata, tidak ada penolakan yang berarti saat fokus masih pada yang dbicarakan Izuna padanya "Aku ingin kau menjadi miliku, Hinata." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Kau... itu tidak mungkin. Para petinggi angel akan memburuku begitu juga kau. Hukuman pengasingan akan..."

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman itu karna.." Izuna mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari balih jubah hitamnya. "..Akan ku ubah kau menjadi manusia lalu kita akan menikah dan hidup selamanya di sini, hime."

"Ti..tidak. itu artinya..."

"Yah.. kau akan menjadi sepertiku, Hime. Tentu saja ini tidak akan seburuk yang kau kira. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, sayang." Bujuk Izuna mulai mendekati Hinata yang kini mulai merangsek menjauhinya lagi. Melihat sikap Hinata yang menjauhinya kembali mengingatkan dirinya akan masa lalu yang bergitu memuakannya. Saat-saat dimana Hikari selalu menolaknya dengan halus. Ia kesal dan kecewa tentu saja. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun mengetahui alasan Hikari menolaknya.

"Aku tahu Izuna kun adalah iblis yang sangat buruk. Berani membangkang tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh para devil. Hanya tetap saja, sebaik apapun itu malaikat dan iblis tidak akan bisa bersatu dalam ikatan suci. Sekalipun mereka bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun tetap saja akan ada resiko yang ditanggung oleh para malaikat." Hikari memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat langit yang gelap di sekilingnya. "Aku tulus menolong Izuna kun saat itu. Bukan karna aku mengharapkan imbalan apapun. Lagipula.. aku sudah terikat dengan angel lain. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan hadiah darinya dan aku sangat bahagia karnanya."

Mendengar kata-kata itu jelas hatinya meledak murka. Namun melihat wajah bahagia Hikari membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit karna kekecewaannya sendiri. Jika pada akhirnya sang pujaan menolak dirinya karna adanya pria lain yang lebih di cintainya maka ia harus menyingkirkan pria itu dari hidup angelnya. Maka setelah misinya selesai dengan kemenangan yang selalu didapatkannya ia menerobos gerbang heaven dengan memukul jatuh sang penjaga gerbang. Hal yang tak di duganya kala iris ruby menangkap sosok makhluk kecil yang begitu manarik perhatiannya. Sayap kecil bagaikan merpati putih dengan percikan bubuk fixy biru yang begitu indah. Rambut dan warna mata yang sama persis seperti Hikari namun pancaran yang jauh lebih indah dari Hikari.

Niatannya untuk mencari angel yang menjadi suami wanita tambatan hatinya hilang dari kepalanya. Hingga saat ia melihat wanita angelnya berlari menghampiri malaikat kecil itu membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau jangan bermain terlalu jauh, Hime. Ibu sebentar lagi harus pergi bertugas. Ayah nanti marah lho kalau tahu Hinata Himenya bermain ke tempat jauh lagi." Goda Hikari yang di balas senyuman manisnya oleh gadis yang telihat masih berusia 5 tahun itu.

"I iya..bu. Kalau begitu ayo kita harus segera pulang." Ajak Hinata kecil langsung memeluk Hikari saat tubuh mereka mulai melayang di udara. Dalam sekali hentakan mereka pun melesat terbang meninggalkan sosok Izuna yang masih terpaku menatap dua sosok cantik yang menjauhinya. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan yang tak biasa saat melihat sosok Hinata kecil. Ini jelas berbeda dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya pada Hikari sang penolongnya. Ini jauh lebih berdesir dan menyenangkan bagi hati kelam iblisnya.

..

"Hinata."

Hinata tersentak saat Izuna membuyarkan lamunannya saat pria itu menceritakan masa lalunya kepada Hinata. Ia sesungguhnya tidak paham akan bagaimana hubungan Izuna dengan ibunya dulu. Tapi...

"...kau mendengarkannya tidak?" tanya Izuna mulai sedikit kesal saat Hinata sama sekali tak bergeming dan tidak merespon ucapannya. Meskipun ia tahu Hinata jelas masih mendengarkan ceritanya dengan seksama.

"Aku masih ingin mendengarkannya, maaf."

Satu belaian halus di dapat Hinata di rambutnya. Sesekali jari-jemari Izuna masuk diantara helaian-helaian suarai indigo panjangnya yang sangat lembut. Begitu lembut dan sangat cantik, Izuna mengakui itu. sesekali ia membawa helaian indigo itu untuk lebih mendekatkannya ke indra penciumannya. "aku mencari ibumu untuk menanyakan siapa dirimu. Dan aku dihadapkan dengan kejadian yang tidak ku duga." Izuna melirik Hinata yang masih terpaku memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata melihat keengganan Izuna untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ibumu meninggal ditangan seorang yokai bernama Matsuri. Dialah yang membunuh ibumu dan membuatku harus terkurung dalam dimensi hampa yang di ciptakan oleh ayahmu, Hyuuga Hiashi." ucap Izuna memelankan suaranya.

 **Deg.**

Hinata terdiam saat satu kenyataan terdengar dari mulut iblis tampan nan gagah di depannya. Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Namun, ia jelas sangat terkejut. Para malaikat memang tidak berhak untuk memiliki sifat dendam. Hanya terkadang dari rasa keterkejutan dan penerimaan kenyataan yang justru membuat hati gelap itu bisa muncul kapan saja dan Hinata jelas tidak bisa memungkiri sedang merasakannya. Namun, Hinata sangat menghormati ciptaan yang kuasa satu ini. Para manusia bukanlah makhluk jahat hanya saja, terkadang kebodohan dan keluguanya selalu dengan mudah di manfaatkan para iblis untuk mengikuti arahannya yang menipu.

Jemari yang lebar menarik dagunya lembut membawa pandangannya yang tertuju ke arah rok gaunnya teralihkan pada wajah rupawan sang iblis pengasingan.

"Lupakan semuanya. Kita bisa memulainya kembali dari awal." Bisikan dalam yang mengantarkan getaran dalam ekspresi yang jujur di wajahnya. Tapi, Hinata tidak ingin mengambil keputusan sepihak dari Izuna. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk menyakiti hati sang ayah yang sebelum ini telah mengecewakannya. Maka sedikit mengingsut ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Izuna. Tapi nampaknya pria ini sudah memprediksi tindakan Hinata. Segera ia menahan tangan Hinata di masing sisi kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hime? Kenapa aku belum melihat sayapmu, hm?" tanya Izuna menggoda.

"..."

Satu pemikiran muncul di kepala Izuna. Ia menyeringai tipis membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis tampan yang siap memberikan kebagahagiaan dan siksaan.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," Hinata menggeliat menghindar saat tangan yang bebas meraba-raba punggungnya yang di lapisi gaun sutranya. "Ini adalah ulah Sasuke dan kau membalasnya hingga membuat mata kiri Sasuke buta sementara." Dikira Izuna hanya mengusap punggungnya tapi, ternyata pria itu menelusurkan jari jemarinya di sepanjangn tulang belakangnya dan berhenti di pantatnya yang berakhir dengan remasan disana.

Cukup!

Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak suka di gerayangi seperti ini. Hinata berontak kembali. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan kekuatan cahaya terang dari tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang hanya di pakai selama sebulan sekali. Itupun jika dalam keadaan terdesak.

Para penghuni neraka berteriak kesakitan karna mata mereka yang seolah terbakar karna cahaya sang angel. Izuna pun mengerang kesakitan, namun efek yang di dapatnya tentu sedikit lebih ringan mengengetahui level kekuatannya jauh di atas para penghuni neraka. Meskipun begitu iblis tetaplah iblis dan mereka tidak menyukai cahaya.

"Sial!"

Mengabaikan Izuna yang mengumpat kesal Hinata segera beranjak saat cengkraman Izuna terlepas untuk menghalau cahaya yang seolah menusuk matanya.

Kakinya menapak lantai keras berbatu di bawahnya. Ia menuruni altar memanfaatkan para penghuni neraka yang panik dan ketakutan karnanya. Efek cahaya tidak akan bertahan lama. Energinya tidak cukup kuat untuk memperpanjang frekuensi cahayanya lebih dari 1 menit.

Setelah ia mengeluarkan senjatanya berupa busur dan anak panah tanpa batas dari ruang hampa udaranya segera ia menaiki undakan yang lebih lega dan bebas dari wara-wiri iblis yang berlari di sekitarnya. Andaikan ia masih memiliki sayapnya mungkin ia bisa terbang tinggi untuk melepaskan panahnya membasmi mereka. Itu jelas lebih mudah dari pada ia harus mengandalkan kekuatan kakinya untuk bergerak saat ini.

Tepat saat cahaya tubuhnya hilang ia melepaskan anak panahnya. Kecepatan tangan yang efektif dan kejelian yang seakurat mata dengan bidikan 10 penembak jitu tidak akan mampu menyamai kemahiran Hinata.

 **Craack.**

 **Craat.**

 **Craat.**

Suara erangan dan jeritan memenuhi hampir seluruh penjuru. Hinata melompat melepaskan panahnya dan tepat dapat menembus 3 hingga 5 iblis penghuni neraka. Darah menciprat kemana-mana. Sesekali ia menyerang para iblis yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia memang tidak bisa terbang tapi, dengan kemapuan tubuhnya yang bergerak sangat gesit tentu membantu serangan dengan kesuskesan yang memuaskan untuknya.

Hinata harus segera keluar dari sini bagaimanapun caranya. Hinata berhenti saat menemukan jalan yang akan di laluinya habis. Tanjakan yang sangat tinggi dan tajam menjulang ke puncaknya. Hinata sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menemukan puncak gunung tersebut.

"Apa aku kuat berlari sampai kepuncak?" bisik Hinata pelan. Ia yakin di sanalah pintu gerbang neraka. Disanalah pusat cahaya yang lebih terang dari awan gelap yang menyelubungi langit neraka. Tapi..

"Jangan kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu keluar dari sini Hinata."

Hinata berbalik cepat saat suara dalam bariton terdengar di belakangnya. Izuna mengepakan sayapnya perlahan lantas mendarat tepat 5 meter dari posisi Hinata.

Sigap Hinata memposisikan dirinya untuk siap bertarung menarik tali busur memunculkan anak panah dengan aura cahaya biru di sekilingnya. Izuna memperhatikannya sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap Hinata yang depensif padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Hime. Jadi, menurutlah..."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan apapun padamu. Termasuk diriku." Potong Hinata cepat. Tidak perduli jika ucapannya akan menyulut amarah sang iblis yang mulai menunjukan wajah kekesalan padanya.

\"Kau yang memaksaku, Hinata. Jangan salahkan aku jika pada akhirnya ini akan menyakitimu. " ancam Izuna dengan suara dinginnya.

"Lakukan jika kau mampu. Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku." Balas Hinata menantang.

Izuna menggeram marah. Namun, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Sekali lagi ku beri kau kesempatan. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. kekuatan kita sedang tidak sebanding mengingat sebanyak apa energi yang kau keluarkan saat aksi melarikan diri yang tidak berguna itu." Izuna maju satu langkah ke depan untuk memberikan ketegasan dalam perundingan yang tidak pernah ada dalam pilihan Izuna sebelumnya.

"Jadi.. kemarilah." Satu tangan terulur untuk meminta Hinata menyambutnya. Tapi, nampaknya Hinata tidak bereakasi apapun.

Sunyi tanpa ada yang mau merespon. Menunggu tapi, akhirnya harus kembali menelan kekecewaan.

"Kau yang memintanya Hinata."

Bersama dengan itu gerakan cepat tanpa bisa berkedip, Izuna melesat untuk mencengkram leher sang angel namun, Hinata mampu mengantisipasinya dengan menarik anak panahnya dan melepaskannya tepat ke arah wajah rupawan Izuna.

Tepat sasaran andaikan Izuna tidak menghindarinya dengan tubuhnya dan memberikan serangan balasan menerjang Hinata dan masih dapat dihindari sang angel.

Merasa terdesak dalam jarak dekat Hinata mengeluarkan anak panahnya berniat menancapkan ke tubuh sang iblis.

"Hinata."

Hinata tertegun saat suara berat yang di kenalnya terdengar membuat fokusnya terbagi. Sosok Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu yang tertangkap retinanya. Hinata bahkan dibuat tertegun. Namun, seringai kemenangan menyadarkannya kembali dan keputusan yang terlambat saat tubuhnya didesak kebelakang. Menghimpit dirinya antara tubuh Sasuke dan batu besar di belakangnya yang terasa panas.

"Andaikan jika kau menurutiku aku tentu tidak akan menyakitimu, Hinata."

Suaranya kini telah berubah menjadi sosok sejati yang lain. Izuna merubah dirinya menjadi Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian angel dalam dekapannya.

Kali ini ia harus segera cepat menyelesaikan ritualnya. Menarik belati yang sudah disiapkannya di jubah hitamnya, ia menggoreskan belati tersebut ketanannya. Seketika darah segera merembes dari balik lukanya.

Ia menghisapnya sebentar memastikan darah tersebut cukup terkumpul di mulutnya. Lantas tidak lama kemudian ia mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Hinata.

Chu.

Hinata terbelalak saat sebuah tekanan kuat di rasakan dibibirnya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata meronta kembali saat lidah Izuna turut bermain dan sesuatu yang hangat dan berbau karat membuatnya terbelalak. Izuna mencoba memasukan sesuatu ke mulutnya.

Darah.

Tidak.

Hinata meronta sebisanya. Kekuatan cahaya tidak bisa digunakan dua kali. Keprustasian yang justru membuatnya sedikit tersedak dan terbatuk membuatnya tanpa sengaja menelan darah yang berikan Izuna padanya.

Izuna tidak membiarkan Hinata bergerak sedikitpun. Ia bahkan mencengkram lengan Hinata dan menekan tubuhnya agar Hinata tidak bisa bergerak terlalu bebas. Apalagi ciuman yang seharusnya nikmat ini menjadi siksaan tersendiri saat Hinata mulai terdesak dan ia tetap tak melepaskan ciumannya untuk memastikan darahnya dapat masuk ke tenggorokan sang angel.

Perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya saat rontaan Hinata mulai melemah. Darahnya mulai bekerja. Efek yang ditimbulkan adalah membuat seluruh syaraf dan anggota tubuh angel melemah. Dan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sang angel akan lenyap untuk sementara. Setidaknya selama ia berada di neraka kekuatannya atau jati dirinya sebagai angelnya telah lenyap. Meminum atau memakan apapun yang berada dalam neraka sama saja kau mengikat dirimu menjadi bagian dari penghuni neraka itu sendiri.

Dengan perlahan dan selembut mungkin ia menarik Hinata membawanya dalan gendongan bridal style membawa kembali ke tempat ritualnya.

Izuna membaringkan Hinata kembali ketempat sebelumnya dan jangan lupakan keberadaan iblis lain yang kembali ke posisi mereka masing. Setidaknya yang masih tersisa.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat Hinata hanya menatapnya sendu. Sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya kecuali mengedipkan matanya saja. tubuhnya terasa lelah tidak terkira.

"Darah yang ku berikan kepadamu sebagai ritual awal kita dalam peroses perubahanmu, hime." Bisik Izuna masih mempertahankan senyuman lembutnya.

"Yang selanjutnya kita akan melakukan ritual yang kedua." Kali ini Izuna menangkat tubuh Hinata kedalam pangkuannya.

"Ritual yang kedua adalah penyelamatanmu. Kau tahu kau akan menjadi makhluk terlemah disini jika kau tidak memiliki sisi gelap yang cukup besar untuk membuktikanmu menjadi yang terkuat."

Hinata menutup matanya pasrah saat Izuna menarik wajahnya untuk melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Belaian demi belaian demi belaian di dapat Hinata di tubuhnya.

"Namun kau tidak perlu melakukannya karna tentu saja aku akan mengklaim-mu. Menjadi milik iblis penguasa dan ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan perlindungan penuh dariku. Dari apapun yang menyakitimu." Bisik Izuna dalam jeda ciumannya.

Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun. Kekuatannya seolah lenyap begitu saja. Rasa lelah yang tak kunjung membuatnya tertidur.

Ia mulai bergetar saat Izuna mulai menarik turun gaun bagian atasnya. Rasa hangat dan lembab yang di dapatkan di dadanya. Astaga.. kamishama...Ini benar-benar...

Menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

Saat kesedihan dan keputus asaan mulai menerjang jiwa Hinata. Sebuah suara yang begitu di hafal dan di kenalnya merasuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

"LEPASKAN DIA! KEPARAT!"

Hinata membuka matanya dan binar kebahagiaan memancar disana. Seseorang yang beberapa tahun ini selalu bersamanya.

"S..sasuke kun."

...

...

 **TBC.**

...

...

 **Hi.. bertemu lagi dengan author yang malas update... so.. apakah ada yang menantikan cerita kelanjutan dari** _ **Devil and Angel**_ **? so.. otakku lagi penuh sama ide Sasuhina and Gaahina lainnya.. omg.. aku ga tahu aku bakalan segini sukanya ama ketiga chara yang bertolak belakang ini.**

 **Untuk Gaara tercinta aku skip dulu sebentar. aku harus membuat alur yang baru untuk bisa menemukan Gaara di bagian depan.**

 **Terus terang masih kesulitan untuk membuat alur yang singkat karna kadang otaknya suka koslet dan ngelantur kemana-mana. hhehe.. tapi sebisa mungkin untuk konsisten di alur cerita**

 **Tapi makasih banyak bagi udah ngasih dukungan untuk cerita yang membosankan ini.. cukup pasaran dan... kadang suka mogok di jalan.#bupt*udah mulai ga nyambung.**

 **Aa... gommenasi.. ga bisa balas review kalian di chap ini.. ˆ_ˆ.. tapi, aku sangat senang saat membaca semua komentar kalian tentang ff ini. hampir semuanya merespon baik dengan komentar yang sangat positif..**

 **Hontou ni.. arigatou minna san...**

 **Review kalian sangat berarti untukku**

 **..**

 **See you next Chap**

 **..**


	8. Chapter 8

**~On the last Chap~**

 **.**

Saat kesedihan dan keputus asaan mulai menerjang jiwa Hinata. Sebuah suara yang begitu di hapal dan di kenalnya masuk kedalam indrra pendengarannya.

"LEPASKAN DIA, KEPARAT!"

Hinata membuka matanya dan binar kebahagiaan memancar di sana. 'Dia', seseorang yang beberapa tahun ini selalu bersamanya.

"S..Sasuke kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Supernatural, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut dipercaya atau ditiru karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Please Press Back/Exit**

.

.

 **Summary**

Kegelapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kehancuran yang didapatnya

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **#8# Angel in Hell ( Part ll. )**

.

Iris mata ruby menatap murka pada iris ruby yang lain. Kebencian dan kemurkaan yang membuat jiwa tersesatnya ketakutan. Iblis neraka lainnya bergerak menjauh saat sosok sang pangeran dasar neraka bergerak mendekat ke tempat yang dijadikan untuk ritual. Sayap hitam terlipat dipunggung gagah sang pangeran iblis, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebuah pedang kematian sudah berada dalam genggaman kuatnya. Tatapan kebencian di terima dengan suka rela oleh Izuna. Ia sengaja mempermainkan keadaan jiwa Sasuke yang tidak stabil.

"Lepaskan dia! Dia adalah milikku, paman." Penekanan di setiap kata, Sasuke menunjukan kemarahan yang di tahannya sekuat tenaganya. Kesabaran bukan milik hati para iblis namun, Sasuke tidak perduli dengan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Untuk malaikat sucinya ia rela untuk menyelinapkan sebagian hal yang dbencinya pada dirinya.

Keteguhan yang membuat Izuna cukup takjub akan sikap keponakannya yang menurutnya cukup tangguh dalam pengendalian dirinya. Sayangnya, sekarang bukan timing yang tepat jika sekedar puji memuji sikap. Keponakannya yang bodoh ini menginginkan wanita yang sama dengannya. Cih tindakan yang konyol bagi iblis penguasa yang justru dapat memiliki wanita manapun yang di inginkannya. Sayangnya karna keinginannya itu justru menariknya pada malaikat istimewa ini.

"Butuh waktu 1000 tahun untuk bisa menandingiku, Sasuke. Kau hanya akan ..."

"Aku tidak butuh ocehanmu. Jika kau tidak ingin mengembalikannya padaku. Aku yang akan mengambilnya dengan paksa!" ucap Sasuke tegas. Tidak perduli jika seandainya ia tidak akan memenangkan pertempuran ini, yang pasti ia harus menyelamatkan angelnya dari iblis brengsek di depannya.

Terus terang Sasuke terkejut. Melihat altar dan beberapa ratus iblis yang mengelilingi tempat seperti ritual upacara. Ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Ini adalah salah satu ritual iblis saat menantikan jiwa lain untuk menjadi penghuni neraka yang baru.

Ritual.

Ritual penukar jiwa. Dimana ritual ini dilakukan oleh seorang iblis yang memiliki kekuatan selevel dengan malaikat tingkat tiga.

Iblis penguasa.

Ritual penukar jiwa bisa dilakukan pada pemilik jiwa yang berlainan. Seperti kegelapan dan cahaya. Api dan cahaya. Malaikat dengan iblis. Yang itu artinya Izuna berniat menukarkan jiwa Hinata dengan jiwa iblis kegelapan. Meskipun tubuhnya masih sama hanya saja identitasnya telah berbeda. jiwa malaikatnya termakan oleh jiwa iblis kegelapan.

Tumbal.

Persembahan.

Pengorbanan.

Bisa saja seorang malaikat menjadi iblis tanpa melalui proses ritual ini. malaikat itu harus melakukan banyak dosa hingga dengan perlahan hati bersihnya akan tercemari oleh kelamnya dosa yang telah dilakukannya. Namun, untuk kasus ritual biasanya dilakukan jika malaikat itu spesial, dalam arti jiwa bersihnya menerima kegelapan yang telah memilihnya sebagai belahan jiwa yang lain, yang artinya dalam bentuk penukaran paksa dan tentu saja harus ada jiwa iblis yang benar-benar kuat untuk bisa mengurungnya dalam penjara kegelapan. Malaikat yang seperti ini tidak akan bisa langsung menjadi iblis. Mereka akan kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai malaikat, berganti menjadi manusia, makhluk lemah yang masih dalam keadaan polos tanpa pengetahuan apapun termasuk dirinya di masa lalu.

Perlahan secara alami ia akan merasakan kebingungan pada dirinya dan dunia sekitarnya, lantas mulai mengenal namanya emosi negatf yang cukup tinggi, kemarahan, keputus asaan, kesedihan, dan berakhir dengan kesenangan akan suatu yang tidak wajar. Dan puncak dari semua emosi negatifnya adalah keserakahan. Tahap selanjutnya manusia-mantan malaikat- ini akan merasakan yang namanya gejolak jiwa yang haus akan kesenangan, hanya iblis-iblis tertentu yang mampu mengontrol diri dalam titik ini. Calon sosok iblis mulai terbentuk dan perlahan akan tumbuh alami sesuai dengan karakter dirinya sendiri. Mulai dari fisik dan kemampuan dan kekuatan. Tergantung dari diri serta ciri kemampuan iblis itu sendiri.

Membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada Hinata membuat hati Sasuke terguncang hebat. Bagaimana menderita dan tersiksanya gadisnya. Angelnya cantiknya yang terlihat sangat memprihatikan. Ia tidak bisa menjamin jika dirinya bisa mendapatkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan lainnya selain dengan angelnya yang selalu bersikap hangat dan lembut padanya. Sekalipun ia menginginkan Hinata dalam keabadaiannya bukan berarti ia tega melihat sosok Hinata yang berubah menjadi orang asing bahkan bertingkah seperti bangsa kaumnya. Kesenangan sesaat yang justru berakhir dengan penderitaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Sekalipun itu bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Hinata akan bisa menjadi miliknya dengan mudah. Tanpa ada hukuman dan pelarian yang akan mengancam mereka berdua. Tapi, membayangkan Hinata yang berubah. Sosoknya yang lembut dan anggun menjadi kasar dan liar..

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya. Hinatanya akan tetap menjadi angelnya. Cahayanya, penerang jiwa gelapnya, tempat Sasuke dapat melihat keindahan yang sebenarnya, dan tempat untuk menitipkan.. hatinya.

"Aku memang jauh dibawah levelmu. Tapi, jangan kau kira aku akan diam saja. Aku akan menantangmu dalam pertempuran yang sesungguhnya. Jika perlu hingga salah satu diantara kita ada yang mati."

Ucapan yang penuh dengan kepercayaan diri membuat jiwa lapar Izuna bersorak gembira. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak merasakan gejolak tantangan yang menarik seperti ini. Tidak perduli siapa yang menjadi lawannya Izuna tidak akan menolaknya. Perlahan ia berdiri membaringkan Hinata kembali dan melepaskan jubah untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata.

Satu seringai muncul dibibir tipis Izuna.

"Kau yang memulainya, Sasuke. Jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya 'ini' adalah saat-saat terakhir kau melihat 'angel cantikku'."

' _Angel cantik-ku?Yang benar saja. Hanya akulah yang berhak memilikinya, brengsek!'_

"MATILAH KAU!"

...

...

 **Syuush..**

Sayap putihnya nampak berkilau meskipun tanpa cahaya. Pagi akan segera tiba membuat awan di upuk timur sedikit memperlihatkan warna jingga keemasannya.

Rambut sewarna karamel dengan kehalusan yang sangat eksotic layaknya seorang putri, namun, paras wajah tampan yang sangat maskulin membuatnya seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Mata sewarna amethys yang meneduhkan dan jangan lupakan sepasang sayap putihnya yang di tekuk di belakang punggung yang dibalut jubah tanpa noda. Terasa sejuk saat kaki jenjangnya mulai menapaki tanah yang lembab. Hembusan angin fajar membawa aroma embun dan kayu cendana segar yang khas dari tubuhnya sangat memanjakan alam sekelilingnya.

Begitu tampan dan mempesona. Dia adalah seorang malaikat dari keturuanan klan tertinggi Hyuuga. Seorang komandan perang pasukan baris pertama dalam pasukan arch angel. Kakak sepupu tersayang Hinata Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji.

Emethys meneduhkannya menjelajah lingkungan tempatnya berada. Ada beberapa bekas jejak perkelahian dan ada beberapa helai bulu sayap hitam di sana.

Ia berjalan mendekat untuk meneliti helaian bulu sayap lembut sebesar bulu elang dewasa. Ia menyerngit saat merasakan adanya energi familiar dari bulu hitam di tangannya ini.

"Itu adalah bulu sayap milik adikku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji melirik sebentar sosok lain yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika adikmu bisa se-empati ini untuk masuk kedalam perkelahian yang tidak berguna dengan para yokai, bukan? Aku rasa kau juga bisa menjelaskan maksud kedatanganmu kesini, Itachi?" tanya Neji menatap aneh pada teman iblisnya.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan adikku." Jawab Itachi enteng. Ia lantas menatap bukit yang sudah berubah bentuk dari yang terakhir ia melihat bukit yang menjadi tempat di hukumnya sang paman yang dulu membangkang terhadap aturan para iblis.

Ia tidak mengerti jika sebegitu memikatnya para angel hingga mampu menjerat emosi iblis. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan pihak mana yang bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini. Hanya saja kali ini ia adik bodohnya yang melakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku pada makhluk terkutuk seperti kalian," ucap Neji. Meskipun nadanya terdengar halus namun kalimatnya yang tidak enak di dengar.

"Sasuke juga dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan mekhluk angkuh seperti kalian. Tapi,.." Itachi membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap pemuda penuh kecerahan di sampingnya. Astaga mereka penggambaran siang dan malam. "...Aku tidak menginginkan adik-ku tertimpa kesialan lebih dari ini. Ayah kami tidak suka dengan pembangkangan sekalipun kecurangan adalah hal yang paling di bencinya. Hanya saja untuk kali ini biarkan sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka setelah itu biarkan aturan kami yang menghukum adikku."

Neji menatap penuh perhitungan pada Itachi yang nampak serius di hadapannya. Sekalipun sang iblis adalah makhluk yang jahat dan suka menyalahi aturan namun, nafsu dan emosi yang di berikan tuhan berpengaruh besar dalam tindakannya termasuk untuk melindungi, menyelamatkan atau apapun yang menurutku mereka penting untuk di perlakukan seperti itu. Setidanya untuk kali ini mereka akan mengambil keputusan yang sama.

' _Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Hinata. Setidaknya untuk tetap hidup sebagai makhluk yang beradab. Aku tidak bisa menerima Hinata yang ternoda oleh jiwa kegelapan. Hanya aku tidak bisa memasuki pintu gerbang neraka karna itu adalah di luar wewenangku selain untuk perintah menghancurkan mereka semua.'_

" _Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata apapun yang terjadi, yang mulia."_ Jawab Neji yakin membuat senyum tipis hadir di bibir Hiashi. Satu anggukan menjelaskan bahwa restu dan kepercayaan telah diberikan oleh sang pemimpin malaikat kepada sang panglima perang sekaligus keponakannya itu.

' _Aku percayakan semua kepadamu, Neji.'_

Ucapan sang paman masih terus terngiang di ingatannya. Ia lantas beralih kembali menatap Itachi yang kini masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Satu anggukan cukup untuk membuat kesepatan tak tersirat. Tidak perlu ada keraguan diantara mereka karna mereka tidak pernah mengingkari janji dan menghargai peran posisi masing-masing.

"Kita pergi sekarang!"

Mereka merentangkan sayapnya yang gagah nan indah melesat menembus membelah udara. Meskipun memiliki warna yang sangat kontras antara hitam dan putih, tidak mengubah pikiran mereka akan tujuannya yang utama. Menyelamatkan hal yang paling berharga dalam keabadian mereka. Ikatan darah dan cinta. Dengan sekali kepakan sayap mereka melesat cepat ke langit. Namun, tidak lama kemudian mereka kembali berbalik menukik lurus searah gravitasi bumi. Sayap yang membelah angin meninimbulkan bunyi cukup nyaring. Kecepatan layaknya pesawat jet tak membuat ketenangan wajah mereka pudar. Hingga saat tubuh mereka hampir membentur tanah bumi, kedua sosok mereka lenyap dalam bentuk riak gelombang cahaya dan asap kabut hitam.

..

..

 **Crack.**

 **Braak!**

Satu tendangan dan sabetan pedang menghantam tubuh Izuna. Sebelah sayapnya terpotong oleh pedang milik Sasuke. Ia menatap tajam sang Sasuke. Ia cukup terkejut saat merasakan peningkatan kekuatan pada Sasuke. Padahal hanya beberapa abad saja mereka tidak bertemu tapi, ternyata sudah mengalami banyak perkembangan dalam diri keponokan bodohnya ini.

Meskipun dalam kondisi sama parahnya dengan dirinya, Sasuke masih sempat membalas serangannya. Tangan kiri Sasuke telah putus. Tubuhnya terluka begitupun dengan kedua sayapnya.

"Tidak kuduga. Kau cukup tangguh juga, Sasuke. Tapi, pertarungan kita baru dimulai dari sini."

Izuna menyerang Sasuke kembali. Pedangnya kembali beradu dengan pedang Sasuke. Bergerak gesit saling mengayunkan pedang untuk mencapai organ vital lawan.

 **SRENG.**

 **DHUAR.**

Satu serangan menghentakan tubuh keduanya menjauh. Sasuke terdiam mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Pandangannya sudah memburam pertanda stamaminanya sudah mulai menurun. Tapi, Sasuke harus memenangkan pertempuran ini bagaimanapun caranya. Jika tidak, ia harus siap kehilangan Hinata selamanya.

Sasuke berdiri tegak melenyapkan pedangnya lantas menggerakan tangannya yang tersisa untuk membuat simbol terang. Sebisa mungkin ia memusatkan energinya pada tangan kanannya. Cahaya biru mengelilingi pijakan kakinya yang perlahan membesar hingga melewati tanah yang di pijakan Izuna berikut dengan antek-antek iblisnya. Satu gerakan dengan jari-jari yang mengepal, iblis-iblis itu terserap kedalam simbolnya dan musnah menjadi abu. Izuna yang menyadarinya segera melompat untuk menghindari kakinya yang termakan simbol yang di buat Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak membiarkan sasaran utamanya lepas begitu saja. Ia membuat gerakan tangan yang berbeda. Seketika sebuah sulur panjang keluar dan menarik tubuh Izuna untuk masuk kedalam perangkap simbol milik Sasuke.

 **Crash.**

Berhasil mendapatkan kaki kanannya. Izuna mengerang saat kaki kanannya terpotong. Menggunakan sisa kekuatannya ia menghilangkan pedang yang masih di tangannya lantas membuat simbol miliknya untuk melepaskan jeratan sulur yang masih menariknya masuk kedalam simbol kemusnahan Sasuke.

Sebagai balasan serangan, Izuna membuat simbol besar di atas kepalanya untuk menyerang Sasuke. Cahaya simbol hitam telah terbentuk digenggamnya kuat-kuat lantas mengarahkannya kearah Sasuke.

"Mati kau!" Seketika sebuah cahaya merah yang membentuk wujud setengah manusia melesat kearah Sasuke. Taring dan cakar tajam menyayat kulit Sasuke. Memang tidak terlalu dalam dangan cukup sakit hanya jika jumlahnya lebih dari 10 tubuhnya akan tercabik-cabik dan perlahan akan hancur.

Menggunakan elemen apinya ia mampu melepaskan diri dari serangan balasan Izuna. Sayangnya energinya sudah hampir terkuras habis. Jika terus begini ia bisa mati. Tubuhnya sudah banyak terluka lengan dan kakinya telah banyak yang terkoyak akibat serangan tadi, ditambah lagi tangan kirinya masih belum pulih.

Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan pikirannya pada jenis kekuatan Izuna tadi. Kekuatan Izuna kali ini sedikit berbeda dari kekuatan-kekuatan iblis yang pernah di hadapi Sasuke selama ini.

Saat ia merasakan gigitan dan cakaran makhluk itu ada berbagai macam kilasan masa lalu dalam kepalanya. Seolah melihat rekaman video yang di putar dengan cepat. Kesakitan dan penderitaan mereka seolah merasuk kedalam jiwa Sasuke. Siksaan dan kesedihan yang mereka alami entah kenapa.. Sasuke ikut terhanyut. Sempat Sasuke akan pasrah tubuhnya di cabik-cabik oleh jiwa iblis tersesat andaikan jika irisnya tidak menangkap tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak di altar.

Izuna memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan.

Pikirnya, mana mungkin para iblis tersesat itu dapat dikendalikan sesuka hati oleh Izuna. Jiwa mereka liar dan sulit untuk di kendalikan. Kecuali jika para iblis tersesat itu di kurung dalam tubuh iblis Izuna. Menjadi wadah iblis tersesat dapat mengendalikan mereka sesuka hati. Hanya saja ada resiko yang harus di tanggung oleh si pemilik tubuh yaitu jiwa sejatinya akan dimakan oleh iblis-iblis yang di kurung dalam tubuhnya dan perlahan tubuhnya pun akan berubah.

Sejak awal Sasuke memang sudah menyadarinya. Energi kekuatan yang berbeda pada diri Izuna sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Kekuatan ini di larang dalam kerajaannya karna memang kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan yang mematikan dan secara tidak langsung juga menjadi racun efektif bagi penggunanya.

Tapi, Izuna jelas telah melanggar larangan itu.

"Kau layak untuk ku bunuh. Sekalipun kau adalah pamanku, Izuna," desis Sasuke dingin.

Satu seringai muncul di bibir tipis Izuna menanggapi ancaman dari keponakannya ini. Sikap santai yang di tunjukan Izuna membuat Sasuke harus ekstra wapada. Sayap yang tadi sempat di potongnya perlahan tumbuh kembali di punggung Izuna. Tunggu! bentuk sayapnya kali ini sedikit berbeda. lebih lebar dengan 8 atau 9 duri yang memanjang di punggung. Jangan lupakan luka ditubuh Izuna yang perlahan mengering lantas berganti menjadi sisik warna hijau gelap.

Erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir Izuna. Perubahan bentuk tubuh yang menyiksa tubuh. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan waspada.

Napas memburu dengan rasa panas yang terasa membakar dadanya. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Kerusakan pada jaringan tubuhnya menggerogotinya hingga mati. Dapat di pastikan Hinata akan menjadi milik keponakan bodohnya.

Tapi.. tidak. Jika seandainya Sasuke mati sekarang. Siapapun di antara mereka tidak akan ada yang memiliki Hinata. Kalau seandainya Sasuke mati, kalau tidak? Menghadapi Sasuke dengan kondisi tubuh yang terluka cukup parah seperti ini justru mendapatkan penilaian resiko dirinyalah yang akan mati.

Iris ruby Izuna bergulir menatap Hinata yang masih tertidur-berbaring di tempat pembaringannya. Rasa tidak terima menggerayangi perasaan possesivenya membayangkan kegagalan dalam rencana ritual pertukaran jiwa ini. yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah ketika adanya sosok lain yang menggantikan posisinya.

 **Arrghh!**

Jika seperti itu hanya ada satu jalan keluarnya.

Kematian.

Jika seandainya Izuna tidak bisa memiliki Hinata maka yang lain pun tidak akan bisa memilikinya. Sebuah rencana yang begitu membahagiakannya hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menyeringai menatap altar dan tentu saja Sasuke menyadarinya.

Izuna lantas melayang kearah altar. Sasuke yang terluka parah di bagian sayapnya sedikit kesulitan untuk menyusul Izuna ke altar. Selain bebatuan yang tajam dan altar yang tinggi dengan bebatuan sepanas itu, sudah cukup kuat untuk bisa membuat kulitnya melepuh. Tapi, siapa yang perduli jika keselamatan Hinata yang kini dalam pikirannya. Maka, dengan langkah yang terseok-seok Sasuke segera menyusul Izuna menuju puncak altar.

...

Bulu lentik sang angel terbuka untuk menatap Izuna yang kini berdiri di sampinnya. Tatapan terkejut jelas terlihat di iris lavendernya. Ada garis ketakutan yang membuat Izuna sedikit.. muak?

"Hime, ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua." Tangan Izuna bergerak membuat sebuah simbol dan seketika sebuah pentagram rumit terbentuk di bawah tempat pembaringan Hinata. "Aku sungguh tidak ingin menyakitimu karna, akupun juga pasti merasakan sakit yang sama. Tapi, akan jauh terasa sakit saat aku melihatmu dengan pria lain."

"Akh." Satu pekikan keluar dari bibir Hinata. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Panas yang terasa membakarnya dengan perlahan di setiap tarikan urat nadinya. Hinata mengerang dengan badan yang bergetar menunjukan rasa sakit yang terkira.

"Hentikan kau akan membunuhnya, brengsek!" Teriak Sasuke putus asa. Ia tidak tahu apa yang di perbuat Izuna pada angelnya. Tapi, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Hinata. Ia pun menapakan kembali tangannya pada pinggiran altar membuat tangannya kembali berdarah dengan ruam merah yang mengerikan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dirinya jadi yang paling menyedihkan. Sasuke tidak perduli dengan kakinya yang melepuh akibat memaksa menerjang cairan panas di sekitar altar. Akibatnya ia tidak bisa menggerakan kakinya lagi dengan normal.

"Ya.. benar. Memang lebih bak seperti itu. Jika seandainya Hinata tidak bisa ku miliki, orang lain pun tidak akan bisa memilikinya." Sebuah seringai dingin kembali terbit di bibir Izuna, "Nee.. Hime, kau memang lebih baik mati saja. Tenang saja darahku akan mempercepat proses kematianmu. Jadi, kau tidak akan merasakan kesakitan lebih lama lagi." Ucap Izuna ringan.

"Akh. K..kkami shama. I itai." Rintih Hinata lagi. Dadanya terasa sesak dengan kepala yang sakitnya tidak terkira. Hinata ingin mencakar tubuhnya saat panas semakin membakar tubuhnya. Tapi, tubuhnya masih belum bisa digerakan dengan maksimal.

"Tenanglah Hime, sebentar lagi."

Napas Hinata sudah mulai tersenggal-senggal. Sampai akhirnya delam pekikan terakhir cairan merah membasahi separuh gaun putih Hinata.

"Uhuk." Darah keluar begitu banyak dari mulutnya.

Hinata terbelalak dengan lebar saat rambut raven panjang jatuh ke atas pangkuannya.

Rambut Izuna.

Izuna terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari dadanya dengan cukup banyak. Posisinya yang membungkuk membuat Hinata kesulitan melihat ekspresi Izuna. Iris lavender Hinata bergilir melihat pedang yang menancap tepat di dada sang iblis. Pedang kematian yang begitu familiar di matanya. Namun, sebelum Hinata dapat menebak dan menemukan kesimpulannya mengenai berbagai macam praduga, sebuah suara geraman lebih tepatnya desisan kemarahan menyergap telinganya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh adikku!"

Suara sehalus beludru dengan kedalaman bariton yang menyiratkan berbagi macam emosi menyentak semua perhatian Hinata. Hingga binar kelegaan yang membuat sang empu tak kuasa untuk menahan garis lengkungan lembut yang membuatnya seperti menemukan oasis di padang gurun pasir.

"Ne..Neji nii.." Bisikan yang teramat pelan layaknya sebuah terpaan angin yang tak terasa. Namun untuk sang pemilik mata lavender lainnya jelas masih bisa mendengar suara bisikan lirih yang memancarkan kelegaan yang mendamaikan hatinya.

"Hyuuga Neji," desis Izuna tercekat dengan gemuruh dada yang menyakitkan. Bagaikan api yang menjalar menjilat-jilat di rongga dadanya. Ia tahu pedang yang menancap dida-nya adalah pedang sang panglima perang yang paling dihindarinya dalam segala kesesatannya selama dalam hidup seorang iblis.

Sang penghukum paling kejam dengan pedang yang mampu membakar jiwa iblis hingga paling tersembunyi sekalipun dan sekarang ia akan membenarkannya sendiri.

Satu tarikan keras menciptakan lubang yang cukup untuk membuat liquid merahnya mengalir semakin deras. Tidak hanya sampai di situ sebuah tendangan yang cukup keras mengakibatkan dorongan yang kuat untuk menghempaskan tubuh sang iblis yang kini dipenuhi dengan goresan luka yang cukup menganga di tubuhnya.

Menghiraukan kondisi sang iblis, Neji segera menarik Hinata ke dalam dekapan hangatnya dalam kurungan sayap putih berkilau bagaikan bulu kapas yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Aroma embun dan wangi pine yang menyegarkan terhirup oleh Hinata membuatnya nyaman dan tanpa sadar ia meneggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang dibalut oleh jubah putih berbahan lembut ini.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Nisan di sini," bisik Neji menenangkan. Sesekali ia mencium puncak kepala Hinata yang menguarkan aroma manis antara lavender dan vanila.

Namun saat Hinata mengeluarkan erangannya Neji mulai sedikit panik. Erangan kesakitan hingga membuat air mata luruh dipipi yang semakin pucat.

"Hime! Di bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Neji menatapnya khawatir.

"Hinata masih dalam ikatan ritual pertukaran." Neji menatap Itachi yang kini berjalan ke arahnya di ikuti oleh Sasuke di belakang. Itachi menatap Sasuke yang segera menghampiri Hinata yang masih mengeluarkan suara erangannya, "...ku rasa hanya ada satu jalan keluarnya untuk bisa membebaskan Hinata dari kesakitannya."

"Hime bertahanlah." Suara yang biasanya datar kini terdengar pilu dan sedikit perasaan putus asa yang pertama kali di dengar oleh Itachi.

"Beri tahukan padaku, bagaimana caranya untuk bisa menyelamatkan Hinata!" ucap Seseorang lain yang kini menatap Itachi penuh pengharapan. Bahkan suara keputus asaan dan rasa takut bisa menjungkir balikan kepribadian seorang pangeran kejam seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak perduli, yang ia inginkan adalah keselamatan untuk Hinatanya.

"Tentu saja apa yang bisa kita lakukan lagi selain menyelesaikan ritualnya. Lihatlah..!" tunjuk Itachi dengan dagunya pada satu-satunya wanita yang masih terbaring dalam kegelisahannya, "..tubuhnya membiru. Aku yakin tubuhnya telah terinfeksi oleh darah Izuna."

Menyadari sesuatu Neji mengumpat pelan, "Sial! Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat."

"Meskipun seperti itu, Hinata tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi malaikat yang sempurna saat tubuhnya telah tercemar oleh iblis. 'Iblis penguasa'," bisik Itachi menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. "Kau tahu, kan itu artinya apa?" Itachi menatap Neji yang masih terdiam menolak mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, "..Ritual ini harus di selesaikan, Neji. Hinata harus hidup meskipun jati dirinya sebagai malaikat telah..."

"AKU MENOLAK!" Potong Neji marah. Lirikan tajam ia layangkan pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya khawatir pada sosok dalam dekapannya, "..aku tidak sudi jika dia melakukannya."

"..."

"Ck. Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya atau iblis lain yang menjadi pilihanmu?" balas Itachi sarkatik. "...kita harus megesampingkan ego masing-masing untuk bisa menyelamatkan Hinata. kecuali jika untuk membuat jiwa Hinata lenyap dan yang lebih buruk lagi jiwanya akan tersesat di sini untuk selamanya."

"Jika aku melakukanya...mungkin bisa terjadi tapi, kau ingin mencari iblis lain di luar sana untuk menggantikannya, begitu? yang benar saja..." Tawa hambar yang terkesan di paksakan keluar dari mulut sexy sang putra sulung lucifer Uchiha. Tatapan kembali menatap ruby lain yang balas menatapnya, "..kenapa kau tidak menyerahkannya kepada orang yang lebih mencintainya dengan tulus?"

Neji menggeram kesal sebelum akhirnya perlahan dan hati-hati ia melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Hinata. Barulah ia menyadarinya urat-urat mulai membiru di sekujur tubuh Hinata. Darah Hinata telah terinfeksi.

"Baiklah," suara tercekat berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak relanya melepaskan sang adik sepupu tersayangnya pada satu-satunya makhluk yang telah menjadi rival kaumnya sepanjang masa. Sungguh permainan takdir yang sangat lucu.

Apakah sang pencipta memang menggariskan takdir salah satu malaikat cantiknya untuk sang iblis jahat. Tapi, apa haknya untuk menentang garis takdir ini. Ia juga sama mutlaknya untuk menerima kehidupan seperti apapun yang diberiakan sang pencipta kepadanya. Jika memang ini yag terbaik Neji bisa apa.

"Neji! Apa kau mau ikut bersenang-senang denganku?" Itachi berbicara padanya dengan ringan. Tubuh kokohnya ia regangkan membuat kedua sayap hitamnya turut membuka melebar mengikuti tarikan tubuh kekar Itachi. "..Biarkan Sasuke melakukan tugasnya. Sementara itu kita bawa penguasa tersesat itu ke tempat yang yang cocok untuknya."

Neji sempat ragu sebelum Itachi menambahkan, "..Percayakanlah padanya. Sekalipun dia memang menyebalkan dan... ya kau tahulah sipat kami. Tapi, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hinata."

Satu kekehan kecil terdengar dari Neji. Tidak menyangka ia bisa melihat ikatan persaudaraan yang kuat di antara makhluk penguasa kegelapan. Kepercayaan. "Tidak ku sangka ternyata kau cerewet sekali seperti perempuan."

"Hey!" Protes Itachi tidak terima.

"...Dari pada itu. Kita harus segera mengakhiri ini," lanjut Neji menatap Izuna yang telah pulih sempurna dari luka-luka di tubuhnya.

...

Sasuke tidak terlalu perduli akan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh kakaknya dan kakak sepupu Hinata itu. Ia hanya memikirkan Hinata. Ia jelas mengerti akan ucapan yang di lontarkan kakaknya.

'Selesaikan ritual pertukaran'

Yang artinya ia akan menggantikan Izuna.

Hinata mulai mengerang kembali. Bergerak gelisah dengan urat-uratnya perlahan membiru. Tangannya refleks menyentuh wajah Hinata membawanya untuk menatapnya."Hinata ini aku. Bukalah matamu. Aku disini."

Hanya erangan kesakitan yang kembali membalas ucapan Sasuke.

' _Sebegitu kesakitannya-kah kau Hime.'_ Sasuke bergumam dalam hati. Sasuke tahu apa yang bisa menghilangkan sakitnya Hinatanya. Hanya saja, mana bisa Sasuke melakukannya di saat situasi seperti ini.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menarik napas perlahan. Ia menggigit tangannya dan menghisap likuid merah miliknya. Sasuke tidak menelannya tapi, membiarkan cairan itu berkumpul di dalam mulutnya. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala Hinata sebelum menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Hinata. Ia membiarkan cairan didalam mulutnya berpindah atas bantuan lidahnya memastikan Hinata menelan darahnya.

Plash.

Sasuke terkejut saat Hinata membuka matanya menapakan iris ruby yang tidak asing baginya. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengikuti ritual pertukaran jiwa atau apapun semacamnya, jadi Sasuke hanya bisa mengira-ngira menggunakan instingnya.

"Hime," bisik Sasuke mencoba untuk menghubungkan komunikasi dengan Hinata yang masih memberikan ruby tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hime apakah kau mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke berusaha untuk menyadarkan Hinata.

Suara Sasuke perlahan menggema dalam pendengaran Hinata hanya saja, siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata jiwa Hinata tidak dalam tubuhnya. Cahaya putih yang menyelubungi Hinata yang kini terdiam kebingungan dalam setiap langkah kakinya.

Seiring Hinata berjalan menjauh, cahaya yang menyilaukan perlahan meredup menjadi bayangan yang samar-samar. Dunia yang tidak asing hingga membuatnya sedikit was-was untuk menapakan kakinya yang telanjang.

"Hime."

Hinata tersentak saat suara tak asing memanggilnya lirih. Pandangannya di edarkan kesekeliling berharap ada eksistensi sang pemanggil. Namun yang ada hanya ruang hampa mulai menunjukan dunianya pada iris rembulannya.

"Sasuke?" Suaranya bahkan terasa mengambang dalam pendengaran Hinata sendiri.

Beberapa kali Hinata mencoba untuk memanggil namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kepastian yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Hingga saat suara erangan kesakitan tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memasuki sebuah lorong gelap asal suara yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kamishama."

Mata Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. Jantungnya terasa jatuh meremukan hati rapuhnya saat menemukan sosok yang selama ini telah di jaganya berada dalam jeruji penyiksaan disana. Warna surai merahnya seolah melelehkan kulit yang kini di penuhi oleh banyak luka. Sosok tinggi dengan tubuh di penuhi oleh sisik hitam menjulang disamping tubuh yang sudah tidak berdaya karna kelelahan dan kesakitannya.

"TIDAK...G-Gaara!"

Air mata tak dapat di bendung lagi saat melihat manusia yang didampinginya kini jatuh dalam dunia kesengsaraan. Semua ini karna kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti emosinya menyambut semua bisikan nalurinya untuk menapakan dirinya di depan Gaara hingga mengorbankan sosok jiwanya yang rentan. Padahal ia sangat menyukai dan mengagumi cahaya yang di pancarkan jiwa Gaara selama ini. Tapi, Karna cemburu dan keiriannya pada sosok lain yang jelas jauh dari tandingannya_Sasuke_membuatnya menerima uluran tangan iblis yang sesungguhnya menjerumuskannya bukan membantunya.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Jade Gaara yang biasanya terlihat jernih dan bening kini menatap Hinata hampa. Tubuhnya di penuhi luka cambuk dan sayatan hingga memperlihatkan sebagian tulangnya yang putih. Hinata tidak tahan melihat kengerian pada tubuh Gaara. Dengan terseok-seok ia berlari kearah Gaara sayangnya, sebuah dinding transparan menghalangi langkahnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menghancurkan dinding penghalangnya yang selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan yang menyakitkan.

Jari jemari yang selalu lincah dalam memainkan keyboard dan josy stick game itu telah berlumuran darah bergerak ke arah Hinata. Seolah-olah berusaha untuk menyentuhnya andaikan jarak tak memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tangan Hinata memukul dinding tak kasat mata yang menyiksa dalam jiwanya. Iris lavendernya tak pernah sekalipun melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan hingga menusuk menghujami jiwa terdalamnya. Hinata putus asa, bingung, dan berakhir dengan tangisan histeris kala cambukan berduri sang iblis kesakitan merobek kulit Gaara.

"O-onegaaaii...Hiks...Hentikaaaan!"

Pandangan Hinata mengabur bukan karna air mata tapi, sesuatu yang kuat menariknya dan menghempaskan dirinya pada geombang yang membuat kepalanya pusing terkira. Sampai akhirnya bayangan lain nampak dalam pandangannya. Surai raven dengan iris ruby dan purple yang menatap balik padanya, tak lupa ada gurat kekhawatiran yang tersirat di sana.

"Sasuke."

"Hime?"

Sasuke membawa Hinata kedalam rengkuhannya. Ia begitu lega saa masih bisa melihat Hinata yang terlihat masih sama.

...

...

 **TBC.**

...

...

...

Bingung mau ngetik apa. Kelamaan up jadi ngerasa bersalah banget. Okelah langsung dech.. ke kotak balasan reviewnya.

...

 **#RnR#**

 **Miyuchi12307 :** Hahaha..soal y mesti harus penasaran dulu biar seru. Maaf ya ritual y selesai chap depan. Udah up chap 8 nya. Minta opininya dengan chap ini. arigato

 **OnewnyanGembul :** Hina ga bakal di apa-apain kok. Sepanjang ada sasu. Oke gimana dengan ini? sudikah untuk memberikan opininya untuk chap ini?

 **Meera Meow :** I am Shocked you find my bad story. thought, this writed in indonesian language, right?. I was deeply moved in the sense that happy. Thank you for your review. I am appreciated. That is my motivation for me to continue by my fire. hahaha. well... could you to give me your opinion for this chap?

 **Guest :** yahhaha.. biarpun aku brengsek setidaknya ga sampe kebablasan. Tapi bisa ampe kebablasan juga kadang. #bupt. Oke. Arigato atas komen y. Siapapun disana.

 **Kaname :** siip. Bagaimana dengan chap ini? boleh dech buat komen y lagi.

 **Sy :** maaf dech.. tahun barunya udah lewat.. hehhe.. soo.. tapi aku bakalan tetep lanjut. Makasih untuk review nya. Apalah dikata, emang penyakit rakus y kagak ketulungan. So.. ditunggu komen y ama chap ini.

 **Suzukarin :** ha'i arigato do,a y.. udah up. Maaf ga bisa kilat. Komen lagi ya..

 **Uchiha Hinata :** Oke..arigato. udah up nih. Giman tanggapan y ama chap ini?

 **Special To all your comment motivation of :**

 **Ade854 ll, icaraissa11, Hatsune Mikku, Mprill Uchiga, allyelsasals, Atha, Hime, Dark, Yr, Tedasi, Uchihyuu, Han zizah, lavender, Ozellie Ozel, Purupurippaa, Ika507, Tya, Adevil559**

Dan semua teman-teman yang udah ngasih support ampe yang di **wattpad** juga..hehehe..

#bungkukin badan* arigatouuu

 **..**

 **..**

 **See you next Chap**

 **..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel And Devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Ashura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Just Have Mr. Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chara :** Sasuke Uchiha, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Gaara

 **Gendre :** Drama, Supernatural, Hurt Comfort

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

OOC, TYPO, AU, LEMON, ABAL, GAJE, (Tidak patut dipercaya atau ditiru karna ini hanya fiktif belaka)

.

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Please Press Back/Exit**

.

.

 **Summary**

Kegelapan ada karna adanya cahaya. Meskipun cahaya dan kegelapan hidup selalu berdampingan mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama karna jika mereka berkehendak demikian hanya akan ada kehancuran yang didapatnya

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **#8# Angel in Hell ( Part End )**

.

Napasnya masih terengah-engah dengan jejak air mata yang masih ketara di pipinya, Hinata bahkan masih dapat mendengar gema suara cambukan dan erangan kesakitan Gaara di kepalanya. Jiwa Hinata masih terguncang saat Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Beberapa kali ia meracau tidak jelas dengan isakan tangisan yang membuat hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Dengar Hime. Keadaanmu ini saat ini yang lebih penting," ucap Sasuke

"Tapi, aku..."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo aku harus segera memulihkanmu."

Sasuke segera menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya namun nampaknya Hinata enggan untuk menurutinya. Jangankan untuk beranjak tubuhnya pun sama sekali tidak mau bergeser sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kau menghawatirkannya tapi..."

"Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Aku ingin..."

Sasuke tidak tahan melihat sikap keras kepala Hinata. Maka dengan tegas ia menarik Hinata agar berdiri mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya. Wajah Hinata yang masih tertunduk ia angkat menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Menariknya agar tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Dengar! Hina..."

"AKU TIDAK BISA!"

Sasuke tersentak saat Hinata berteriak padanya. Tangan yang di gunakan untuk merangkum wajah Hinata di tepisnya dengan kasar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat kemarahan malaikatnya.

Hinata yang baru menyadari perbuatannya segera melangkah mundur memberikan jarak untuk mereka berdua. Ia tidak mengerti dengan peraaan yang sekarang di rasakannya. Padahal ia tidak pernah seputus asa ini jika hanya untuk melakukan kebaikan saja, sedikitpun tidak ada keraguan tapi sekarang, berbagai macam pikiran menganjal dalam benaknya membuat hatinya merasa bimbang walau sekedar untuk menolong Gaara. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Ia ingin menolong Gaara tapi, itu beresiko akan membuat dirinya sendiri akan terjebak di sana. Kekuatannya sudah melemah dan masih belum pulih sempurna Tapi, jika ia tidak menolong Gaara sama saja ia akan membiarkan Gaara tersiksa di sana. Tubuh Gaara memang telah tersentuh jiwa pemilik neraka tapi, jiwa aslinya masih terlindungi oleh berkat dari orang-orang yang selalu menyayanginya sehingga para jiwa penghuni neraka masih belum bisa menyentuhnya. Tentu saja itu tidak akan bertahan lama sampai waktunya tiba. Hinata harus segera menyelamatkannya.

"AAAGRRRH!"

Hinata mengerang kesakitan saat rasa sakit berdenyut hebat menjalar di punggungnya. Perih dan panas seolah punggungnya terbakar. Sasuke hendak meraih tubuh Hinata namun, nampaknya Hinata tetap menolaknya.

"Cih. Kau benar-benar keras kepala sekali, Hime." Erang Sasuke mencoba untuk lebih bersabar lagi.

Ia kembali mendekat namun, Hinata kembali menjauhinya. "Berhenti di sana!" Teriak Hinata prustasi.

Hinata mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat kala berbagai macam suara terasa berdengung di kepalanya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tubuhnya terasa bergetar aneh. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sebenernya ingin dilakukannya sekarang ini? Apa yang dilupakannya? Apa...

"Hinata!"

Bagai tersadar dari kebingungannya Hinata menatap sosok sang pangeran iblis yang masih menunjukan ekpresi khawatirnya. Lengannya di cengkram dengan lembut meskipun Hinata tidak yakin ia bisa melepaskannya.

"Ka...katakan a..apa yang te..terjadi?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya. Jangan-jangan proses pertukaran telah berlangsung dalam jiwa Hinata. Kemungkinan rasa sakit yang tadi di alami oleh Hinata adalah salah satu gejala pertukaran paksa itu.

"Ke.. kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" Hinata mulai menunjukan kekesalannya saat pertanyaannya tidak kunjung di jawab oleh pemuda beriris merah ungu ini,

"Jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya lebih baik kau enyah dari hadapanku!" lanjut Hinata mendorog Sasuke kasar. menciptakan jarak yang membuat Sasuke sulit meraih Hinata kmbali Iris merah yang masih tipis tertangkap iris ruby gelapnya. Hinata sudah mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda sifat negatifnya. Jika di biarkan terus maka...

Sebuah sayap Hitam perlahan mencuat di punggung Hinata. Gaunnya nampak terlihat lusuh dengan beberapa sobekan yang memperlihatkan warna pucat kulitnya.

"Hinata sadarlah. Lawanlah dia..." ucap Sasuke membujuk. Ia mencoba kembali menyentuh Hinata. Ada sepercik cahaya saat Sasuke menyebutkan namanya dengan lembut.

Hinata kembali mencengkram kepalanya menjambak rambutnya kasar saat beberapa ingatan lain merengsek masuk kedalam kepalanya.

"Hentikaaan, JALANG!" Geraman lain terdengar dari bibir Hinata dengan aura kemarahan yang seakan mencengkramnya dengan kuat!"

Arrghhh!

Hinata menepis sentuhan Sasuke padanya. Entah kekuatan dari mana ia mendorong Sasuke hingga lelaki yang baru saja pulih dari luka-lukanya ini terpental jauh.

"Cih. Sial!" Gumam Sasuke pelan setelah berhasil menyeimbangkan kakinya kembali. Darah segar mengucur dari kepala belakangnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut. Ia melenyapkan sayap hitamnya dan sebagai gantinya ia mengeluarkan pedang kematiannya sebagai senjata pelindungnya. Hinata yang sekarang bukan Hinatanya yang sebelumnya. Aura gelap ini bukanlah milik para malaikat melainkan milik kaumnya. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus ia tidak bisa menjamin apakah Hinatanya masih dapat ia selamatkan. Cih sial!

Sasuke melompat berdiri 5 meter tepat di depan Hinata.

Sayap hitamnya sudah terbentuk sempurna. Mata lavendernya berganti dengan warna merah menyala. Iris ruby Sasuke bergerak untuk meneliti perubahan fisik yang terjadi pada Hinatanya. Gigi dan kukunya masih terlihat rata dan kulitnya semakin terlihat pucat.

'Masih bisa,' bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

Hinata bergerak sempoyongan ke arah Sasuke. Mata merahnya sedikit meredup. Tangan pucatnya terulur seolah-olah ingin menggapai Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasu-keh Sa-sayang..." bisik Hinata parau. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan seringainya.

 **Crruussh...**

Liquid merah menetes dari sela-sela baju hitam yang di kenakan oleh Sasuke. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuh Hinata agar mereka tetap dalam posisinya.

"Ahh... apa yang kau lakukan, Prince Sasuke?" bisik Hinata setengah mengejek. Ia menatap wajah datar yang menahan kesakitan didepannya. "Kau lemah sekali. Kau sangat tidak waspada hingga aku bisa menyentuh dadamu yang hangat ini."

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke pelan. Tangannya tetap mencengkram tangan Hinata yang telah menerobos dadanya. Darah segar miliknya mengalir di sepanjang kulit pucat Hinata.

"Aku menginginkan jantungmu sayang. Kenapa kau tidak mau memberikannya padaku." Suara Hinata terdengar merajuk membuat Sasuke hampir menyerah akan suara halus khasnya.

Sasuke mencoba untuk menatap mata Hinata tepat di iris merahnya. Mencoba untuk menyelami apakah Hinatanya masih berada disana.

"Hinata," panggilnya lembut. Berharap ia sangat berharap untuk bisa melihat jejak-jejak Hinatanya disana. Pengharapan menggetarkan suara yang selalu terdengar datar namun, disana jelas tersirat permohonan sangat dalam hingga menciptakan getaran lain atas tubuh sang malaikat yang telah ternoda.

"Hinata."

 **Plash.**

'Sasuke.'

 **Deg.**

Ia menemukannya. Sayangnya hal itu membuat pertahanan dirinya melemah dan tangan yang di cengkramnya berhasil menembus dada kirinya.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya saat rasa sakit dan panas menjalar dalam dadanya. Hinata telah berhasil menerobos rongga dadanya mencoba untuk menarik jantung kehidupannya namun, sigap ia menahan kembali pergelangan tangan Hinata menariknya keluar.

"Hinata. Kembalilah..."

 **Grep.**

Seketika aura hitam di sekeliling Hinata lenyap terbang menjauh dari sekitar tubuhnya saat sang pangeran kegelapan mendekap malaikat ternoda yang akan menjadi wadahnya. Mereka mengeluarkan jeritan-jeritan ketakutan melesat pergi dari tubuh Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hinata. Ia merasa sudah hampir mencapai limitnya. Namun, ia masih tetap mempertahankan harapannya untuk bisa membawa Hinatanya kembali. Ia bahkan rela untuk menukar nyawanya untuk bisa membawa Hinata kembali ketempat yang seharusnya. Tempat terang dimana seharusnya Hinata berada. Bukan di dalam dunianya yang penuh kegelapan seperti ini meskipun ia ingin Hinata tetap berada di sisinya.

 **Bruk.**

Hilangnya kesimbangan membuat keduanya jatuh dengan Hinata di bawah dekapan Sasuke. Kepalanya membentur bebatuan runcing dengan keras menyebabkan liquid merah merembes disana bercampur dengan darah yang keluar dari dada kiri Sasuke. Tatapan Hinata kosong saat sebuah gambar pentagram menyebar di sekilingnya. Merah terang dan bercahaya melingkar di sekililing mereka. Darah keduanya menyatu membentuk sebuah segel dimana pola ukiran yang cukup rumit membentuk sebuah cahaya yang menyapu aura gelap di sekiling mereka.

Caahaya ungu kebiru menarik perhatian Neji dan Itachi yang telah selesai mengeksekusi sang iblis pendosa yang bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap kekacauan yang di timbulkan sekarang.

"Neji."

Neji mengangguk merespon panggilan Itachi.

Mereka lantas segera melesat untuk menemukan asal cahaya aneh tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat Hinata dan Sasuke yang berada di tengah cahaya tersebut.

"Asataga! Tidak! Hinata!" Neji berteriak panik saat melihat sang adik yang tidak bergerak dalam pelukan Sasuke perlahan memudar. Begitu pula Sasuke.

"Itachi! Lakukan sesuatu!" Titah Neji dengan suara bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan pedang penghancurnya untuk menghapus cahaya pentagram yang mengaburkan tubuh keduanya.

 **Syuuush!**

 **BRAAK.**

Sekuat tenaga ia menancapkan pedang penghancurnya untuk menghancur tanah yang membentuk pentagram darah yang mengelilingi adiknya dan Sasuke. Tidak membuahkan hasil selain membuat tanah yang mereka pijak hancur berantakan.

Neji tidak menyerah.

Mengepakan sayapnya cukup kuat, Neji melesat mengeluarkan cahaya biru dari kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengeluarkan adiknya dari dalam lingkaran tersebut. Kekuatan cahaya Neji beradu dengan kekuatan cahaya yang berasal dari pentagram yang mengurung Hinata dan Sasuke.

Kembali Neji harus menelan kekecewaanya lagi saat usaha-usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun.

"ITACHII!"

Raung Neji menatap tajam sosok sang iblis yang tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Tatapannya lurus dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kepedihan dan keputus asaan yang justru menambahkan beban keresahan di hati sang malaikat.

"APA KAU BERNIAT UNTUK MEMBIARKAN ADIKMU TER..."

"Ini adalah hukuman." Potong Itachi cepat.

Perkataan yang telak membuat hati Neji hancur. Lututnya bahkan kehilangan tenaganya untuk tetap menahan tubuhnya tetap berdiri. Haruskah ini akhir takdir adik tersayangnya.

"Aku juga tidak berharap ini terjadi. Tapi, ini adalah keputusan yang di ambil oleh Sasuke."

Neji mencoba kembali berdiri meskipun sempat goyah. Ia menatap nanar tubuh adiknya yang sedikit menunjukan pergerakan. Ia terkejut lantas mengepakan sayapnya untuk bergerak lebih dekat pada sang adik.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang sempat kebingungan melirik cepat pada Neji. Ia mencoba bergerak untuk meraih tubuh sang kakak namun, seolah ada kaca transparan yang menghalangi mereka berdua untuk bisa saling bersentuhan. Ia lantas mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ada bekas luka cukup dalam di sebelah dada kiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Hinata mengangkat tubuh Sasuke membawa kepala Sasuke keatas pangkuannya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam tapi, tubuhnya masih dapat terasa hangat. Dan aroma yang berada di sekelilingnya sedikit membuat Hinata merasa agak aneh.

"Astaga.." bisik Hinata pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sedikit memberikan cubitan kecil pada pipi tirus lelaki yang masih pura-pura tertidur di pangkuannya. "..dasar egois."

"Ternyata berhasil." Bisik Sasuke pelan tersenyum tipis membuka matanya perlahan untuk menatap wajah manis malaikatnya lagi, "..kita harus pamit sebelum benar-benar pergi."

Walaupun harus beranjak dari tempat tidur ternyamannya Sasuke lantas berdiri untuk menatap kedua pria yang sangat berarti untuknya dan Hinata.

"Ka-kakak Ne-neji. Ma-maaf." Bisik Hinata pelan. Namun, percayalah Neji masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. "..Ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik yang dapat kami ambil. Aku juga telah ternoda tidak mungkin aku masih di dapat diterima di sana. Hanya saja, mungkin aku eh..kami masih ada harapan untuk dapat menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang merupakan tanggung jawab kami. Walaupun itu berarti kami akan lenyap."

"Sebenarnya kau masih punya pilihan Hinata," balas Neji serak.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hinata bergerak lebih mendekat pada sang kakak, "..aku tidak ingin berakhir menjadi para yokai dan kehilangan memoriku sebagai seorang yang pernah menjaga orang lain dan melupakan orang-orang yang berarti dalam hidupku."

"..."

"Terima kasih," bisik Hinata pelan. "Kau adalah kakak terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku juga sangat bangga memiliki ayah seperti paduka. Hanya saja, maaf. Aku juga mencintainya. Jadi, maafkan aku."

Hinata ditarik perlahan oleh Sasuke untuk berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, kakak." Bisik Hinata lagi.

"Kau memang 'brengsek' Sasuke."

"Terima kasih. Kak Itachi bodoh. Aku hanya mempertahankan milikku. Lebih baik kami mati jika pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa memiliki wanitaku."

"Hm. Itu memang kau, adik bodoh." Balas Itachi tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya memang ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Meskipun lelaki cantik disana nampak masih belum menerima keputusan yang diambil adik mereka. Hukum tuhan memang tidak bisa ditentang walaupun hal yang sebenarnya api dan cahaya adalah elemen yang saling bersingungan tapi, tidak akan saling melenyapkan. Hanya saja perebutan posisi dominan yang membuat kedua elemen itu tidak bisa menyatu.

Perlahan cahaya dari pentagram meredup seiring dengan sosok Sasuke dan Hinata yang mulai memudar.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah padaku karena ini, hime." Bisik Sasuke membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku justru sangat berterima kasih untuk ini. Setidaknya kita masih bisa menyelamatkan Gaara."

"Dasar kau ini. Disaat seperti inipun kau masih saja memikirkan orang lain. Nyatanya kau memang sang angel. Tapi sepertinya setelah ini kau hanya akan menjadi angelnya prince devil Sasuke."

"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya." Bisik keduanya bersamaan.

Mereka terkekeh menanggapi kalimat yang di ucapkan mereka bersama-sama. Mereka mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat dalam dekapan masing-masing saat tubuh keduanya lenyap menjadi dua bola cahaya merah dan biru.

Neji ingin sekali menyentuh bola cahaya yang berisi jiwa adik tersayangnya andaikan jika kedua bola tersebut tidak melesat cepat menjauh darinya.

"Selamat tinggal adikku."

..

..

Gaara mengerang merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah bersimbah darah berikut dengan tubuhnya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Lecutan cambuk menjadi dan teriakan kesakitan seolah menjadi nyanyian indah bagi sang algojo bertanduk yang kini nampak menikmati tiap siksaan-siksaan yang dilayangkan pada tubuh Gaara.

"Kau akan hidup seperti ini untuk selamanya hahaha.." Tawa kayaknya seorang psikopat membuat bulu kuduk merinding. "..Nampaknya sudah waktunya mengganti cambukku dengan tombak panas," ucap sang algojo mengubah cambuknya menjadi benda panjang yang cukup keras dengan ujung yang runcing menyala. "..Ini pasti akan lebih menyenangkan hai manusia pendosa."

Gaara menatapnya penuh ketakutan namun, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi digerakan sesuai kehendaknya. Kendali tubuhnya bukan miliknya lagi.

Sang algojo tersenyum senang hendak menghujamkan ujung tombak panasnya ke arah perut Gaara. Namun, sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Sebuah bola cahaya merah merubah dirinya menjadi sosok Sasuke Uchiha pangeran kedua dari keturunan sang lucifer, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Paduka pange.."

 **Breeck.**

 **Craack**

Kepala sang algojo pun menggelinding jatuh di kaki Sasuke bersama dengan tubuh besarnya yang jatuh tak jauh darinya. Ia lantas berbalik untuk menemukan angelnya memeluk Gaara dengan lembut. Ia sedikit cemburu namun mengingat situasi akhirnya ia mengalah.

"Cepatlah. Kita hanya punya waktu sampai kita bisa membawanya kembali ketubuh aslinya." Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan, walau kenyataannya ia memang tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan bocah ingusan yang sangat menyukai angelnya.

Hinata mengangguk paham. Ia membiarkan luka Gaara sembuh total. Ia mencium kening Gaara untuk menghilangkan kesadaran pemuda bersurai merah kesayangannya ini.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke mengambil alih Gaara untuk di bopongnya berdiri. "..Aku tetap tidak suka dengan kedekatan kalian." Bisik Sasuke seolah terdengar merajuk yang membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata dan Sasuke kembali menjadi bola cahaya yang kini berubah menjadi tiga dengan tambahan bola cahaya putih sebagai tambahannya.

Ketiga bola tersebut melesat tinggi menembus dinding gelap dan pekat membelah pusara hitam melewati lapisan kabut hitam yang sangat tebal tapi, tidak sedikitpun menghentikan perjalannya menuju setitik cahaya yang perlahan membesar menjadi cahaya yang membuat mereka keluar dari dunia penuh kesengsaraan yang di sebut neraka. Ini bukanlah tempat tujuan mereka selain kembali melesat tinggi menembus langit dan kembali menukik cepat menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang di kelilingi tumbuhan apotek hidup dan sayuran.

Ketiga cahaya menembus atap rumah melesat masuk kearah kamar yang nampak berantakan seperti sebelum terakhir kali mereka disana. Di atas ranjang terbaring seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang nampak tertidur kelewat lelap tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Hinata, Sasuke dan Gaara kembali kembali dari wujud bola cahayanya. Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Gaara yang dalam bentuk roh tepat keatas tubuh fisik Gaara yang terbaring tenang di atas ranjangnya.

Gaara dalam bentuk roh perlahan menyatu dengan tubuh fisiknya.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata yang nampak tersenyum lembut padanya. Seketika cahaya memancar samar dari tubuh Hinata membuatnya menyadari jika ini adalah batas waktu mereka. Dengan cepat ia membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya yang erat. Barulah ia sadari jika tubuhnya juga perlahan menguap menjadi asap.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan pangeran yang egois seperti Sasuke."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil mengangkat wajah Hinata dari dadanya. "Akulah yang paling beruntung bertemu dengan angel yang keras kepala sepertimu yang bahkan tidak pernah berkata kasar kepada musuhnya sekalipun. Mengajariku tentang pentingnya menyangi dan melindungi hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

"Aku mencintaimu, untuk selamanya." Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam ciuman lembutnya sebelum akhirnya mereka menghilang menjadi debu dan butiran cahaya tipis yang terbawa angin menuju langit.

..

Dalam sebuah kerajaan tepanya dalam singgasananya sang pemimpin malaikat pelindung, Hyuuga Hiashi. Meneteskan air matanya saat lenyapnya aura hangat berorama lavender milik putri kesayangannya. Sosok yang merupakan titisan dari sang pendamping hidupnya yang telah pergi untuk selamanya. Lagi-lagi karena cinta yang salah. Ia tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa selain hanya bisa berdo,a kepada sang penguasa untuk selalu memberikan jalan yang terbaik untuk semunya. Ini bukanlah keinginannya meskipun jika ini adalah garis yang ditakdirkan untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan selalu menyangimu, putriku."

...

Sementara itu pada singgasananya sang lucifer, Uchiha Fugaku. Hanya menatap datar dengan tidak memberikan respon apapun selain posisi diamnya. Ia dapat merasakan aura Sasuke yang perlahan menghilang. Ia enggan untuk menunjukan sikap berlebih jika memang pada akhirnya itu tidak akan bisa merubah apapun. Sasuke sudah menyadari konsekuensi dari tindakannya dan memang itu adalah pilihan yang diambilnya. Maka ia tidak perlu memberikan sikap apapun meskipun jauh di lubuh hatinya ia memang merasa sangat kehilangan putra bungsu yang selalu seenaknya itu.

..

..

Perlahan iris jade itu terbuka mengerjap berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang jatuh pada retinanya. Ia beranjak bangun tubuhnya terasa sangat segar tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menyentuh keningnya yang merasakan kesejukan yang aneh. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat hal apa saja terjadi sebelum ia tertidur. Ia berjalan-jalan ke desa, sawah-sawah dan kembali kerumah. Setelah itu ia langsung tidur cepat tanpa membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada yang aneh selain ia tidak sempat mandi namun, ia merasa telah melewatkan sesuatu.

Mencoba untuk berfikir jernih ia pun menggelengkan pelan. Terlalu merepotkan memikirkan hal yang tidak masuk akal karena nyatanya tidak mungkin ia melewatkan sesuatu tanpa ia ,engingatnya sedikitpun. Gaara beranjak mengambil handuk masuk ke kamar mandi memulai rutinitas dipagi harinya dengan normal. Setelah selesai mandi ia mendapati ponselnya berdering pertanda panggilan masuk.

"Hm."

"..."

Gaara mendengarkan setiap kalimat sang kakak dari ponsel pintarnya bahwa ia kembali akan dipindah sekolah lagi ke kota bersama kelurga inti disana.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"..."

"Hm. Baiklah. Aku akan segera berkemas."

"..."

"Hm."

Panggilan di tutup. Gaara lantas beranjak menuju jendela menyibak tirai hingga cahaya matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya yang terlihat sangat rapi. Ia menatap jauh kedalam hutan dan perbukitan yang tertangkap dari jendela kamarnya. Rasanya itu tidak terasa asing dan...

 **Tok. Tok. Tok.**

 **Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian khas maid menatap takut pada Gaara.

"Permisi, Gaara sama. Sarapannya sudah siap."

Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang maid menggangguk sekali sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap hutan lagi.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi."

Gaara membiarkan sang maid menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Mungkin memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, toh jika ia memaksa untuk mengingatpun selalu membuat kepalanya sakit. Pada akhirnya Gaara menyerah lantas memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan mengisi perutnya yang sudah terasa keroncongan. Setelah ini ia harus bersiap untuk kembali ke kota. 3 jam lagi kakak perempuannya akan tiba untuk menjemputnya. Ia harus memastikan semuanya sudah siap karena Temari kadang seperti nenek-nenek cerewet jika memarahinya. Dan ia cukup malas untuk meladeninya.

Tanpa ia sadari sepercik cahaya bergerak mengikutinya sebelum akhirnya lenyap di udara.

..

..

 **Ending**

..

..

..

Yosh! Akhirnya OWARI..OWARI.. walaupun sempat mentok di beberapa bagian karena saking lamanya jadi lupa gimana alurnya.

Semoga tidak maksa ceritanya tapi, yah.. memang tidak terlalu memuaskan karena itupulalah yang yang aku rasakan saat menulisnya. Meski begitu aku harus tetap menyelesaikan Fictnya.

..Sempat bingung saat mendengar ada yang mengcopas fict ini oleh seorang yang akunnya berada di wattpad. Kesel sich... tapi, di sisi lain merasa tersanjung karena itu artinya fict abal ini ternyata ada yang suka sampai mengkopas segala ke akunnya. #Oke enggak usah bahas

So.. aku ucapin makasih buat #azama95. "you're the best, right."

 **#Spesial terima kasih juga untuk...**

 **Yuma, mprill Uchiga, Erni Eyexs, edevil559, Han zizah, Uchiha Hinata, NameAkhyra JP, OnewyanGembul, Uchiyuu, icaraissa11, Meera Meoww, Asyaeva, HimeNara-Kun, Suzukarin, sy, tya, Ikaa507, Ozellie Ozel, lavender, atha, uchihyuu, Tedasi, hime, yr, Dark, Allyelsasals, kaname, Guest**

Dan semua yang tidak sempat ku tulis di atas.. Sangat membantu ku dalam menyelesaikan fict ini.. Ku pikir ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk mendapatkan chap endingnya tapi, entah kenapa otaknya mentok di ending. Sempet kepikiran buat bikin squel tapi, pasti akan nuansanya berbeda tapi... entahlah. Perlu ilham dulu nih.. mungkin hibernasi lagi sampai bulan puasa selesai #Plak* udah kelamaan hibernasi

Hontou ni.. Arigatou..

..

..

 _ **See you in Other Story**_


End file.
